


Christmas Special

by Manga_bird



Series: Adapting [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_bird/pseuds/Manga_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated in 2009</p><p>Ulquiorra experiences his first Christmas at the Urahara shop, and over at Ichigo's there is a huge party with guests including Byakuya, Soi Fon and Hitsugaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Continues from Adapting Part One.

* * *

Orihime yawned as she opened her eyes to find a strange wooden ceiling above her. It took her a few moments to remember where she was, _Urahara-san's shop…_ She thought as she turned her head to find Ururu sleeping soundly in the futon across from hers. Sitting up the redhead held back a groan as her back protested, and as she bent her legs they ached painfully. _I guess that's to be expected after last night…Last night!_

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime called as she stumbled from Ururu's room and into the hall, knocking on the door opposite louder than she had intended. Nibbling her lip she waited as her heart pounded, but her fears were eased as she heard a quiet yawn. "Ulquiorra?" She called again, a little quieter this time, hoping not to wake up anyone else in the house.

"Hai…" Ulquiorra groaned quietly as he opened his door, his face so cute as he looked at her through half lidded eyes. Feeling slightly guilty for waking him up Orihime's cheeks heated a little as she looked at her feet, very conscious of the fact that Ulquiorra was only wearing boxers and a tight T-shirt. Not only that, but it was early morning and, through no fault of his own she was sure, Ulquiorra's boxers were straining against an erection.

"Ano…" Orihime said hesitantly as she looked up at him, relief clear in her deep grey eyes. "Gomen, I know it was a late night but…" She trailed off as Ulquiorra reached up and wiped his tired green eyes, which blinked at her sleepily, though he seemed to be a little more awake now.

"Don't concern yourself; it is time I was awake anyway." He replied softly as he gave her a warm smile, his green eyes opening wider as he took his hand away and leaned on the doorframe. Judging by the amount of light outside he knew it had to be at least ten O'clock in the morning, though he assumed it was later since he hadn't been able to sleep until six. Orihime looked little better as she yawned, her hand covering her mouth as she did so. "You are tired." Ulquiorra observed as he looked down at her,

"Hai…It was a late night." She replied, which it had been. After the incident in the park, where he had decided to remain with Orihime in the Human world, they had all continued their evening as if nothing had happened. They had returned to the ball, which had ended at three and then they returned to the shop, where Ulquiorra had slipped out of his room to sit on the roof until dawn just began to break on the horizon.

"It was." He replied softly, still not confident about the choice he had made. He didn't regret staying, but he did regret that Orihime may pay for it one day. _I shall have to remain vigilant to see that never happens._ He decided, as he had thought constantly last night, _this morning…_ He corrected as he fought back a yawn.

"I-I should let you get back to sleep…" Orihime said apologetically as she noticed the dark bags under Ulquiorra's slightly red eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept at all. As she turned to go Ulquiorra laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, watching her cheeks flush as she turned around. She was so beautiful in the morning light, her white night dress slightly crumpled, the light reflecting off her light orange hair, which was only slightly tousled since she had it platted in a side ponytail over her right shoulder.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked, watching her give him a warm nod as he stepped back and opened the door a little wider. Stepping inside she could smell Ulquiorra everywhere, and everything in the room was his. It was almost as intoxicating as her first time walking into Ichigo's room, though she had been much younger then, and she hadn't been alone.

"You have a very tidy room." Orihime observed as she looked around the small bedroom, which was a little smaller than Ururu's. All of Ulquiorra's books were neatly stacked along the wall, his school work was on the desk or out of sight in a drawer, and his clothes were all out of sight except his suit from the night before and a fresh set for that day. The only thing out of place was his futon, where the thick duvet was crumpled and the pillows were at odd angles.

"Arigato…" He replied as he walked over to his futon and crawled beneath the duvet once more, straightening up the pillows as he settled down. Orihime hesitated before following him and sitting on the edge of the futon awkwardly, hearing a chuckle from behind her, where Ulquiorra was watching her.

"Gomen." She said sheepishly as she looked down at him, noticing how cute he looked curled up beneath the covers. Only his head was poking out of the duvet, his face half buried in the pillows while his ebony hair was obscuring some of his face as well as the white pillow around his head.

"You'll get cold sitting there." He said quietly as he shifted over and tugged the covers further back. After a few moments Orihime slowly lay beside him, blushing nervously as the Espada threw the blanket over her, his arm resting across her waist. _Snap out of it Orihime! It's not like it's the first time…and he's wearing more clothes this time…_ though secretly she couldn't quite decide whether that was good or bad.

"Ulquiorra…You're definitely staying…right?" Orihime asked softly as she shifted her gaze to the boy beside her, his eyes closed as he subconsciously snuggled a little closer to her warm body.

"Hai…I have no way of returning now." He replied quietly as he settled down beside her, his body gradually relaxing as he slipped back into an unconscious state. Beside him Orihime bit her lip nervously at his response. Though she was relieved to hear that he had no way to return to Hueco Mundo she couldn't help worrying whether this was what he truly wanted.

"But…are you happy here?" She asked as she looked across at him once again, knowing immediately that he hadn't heard her. She could see that his breathing was slower and his face was so peaceful that she had no doubt he was sound asleep. With a small smile Orihime turned to face him, her hand reaching out to gently stroke his cheek.

At her touch Ulquiorra turned his head slightly to keep the pressure of her hand against his cheek. His skin was so soft to the touch, without even the slightest hint of stubble even though she knew he shaved. Moving his silken hair out of his face she let out a small giggle as he almost purred at her actions. _I really hope you are…_

* * *

Yoruichi moaned lightly as she turned onto her back, the white blanket pushed down to her bare waist some time in the night. At her movement the blonde beside her stirred, his hazel eyes opening slowly to look at the beauty before him. Her purple hair was loose about her shoulders and crept towards her tanned waist,

"Ohayo." Urahara groaned as he shifted a little closer and rested his arm across her bare stomach. At his words Yoruichi's half lidded amber eyes shifted to him gently, a small smile crossing her features as she looked at him. His blonde hair was mussed and hanging in his hazel eyes as he looked at her lazily,

"Ohayo…What a night…" She sighed as she turned on her side, Urahara's eyes creeping to her large breasts for a few moments, the dark orbs obscured by her hair as the thick locks slipped over her shoulder. Noticing his gaze Yoruichi took on an impish expression, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Quite…If only such events occurred more often." Urahara replied as his hand gently stroked the soft skin of Yoruichi's back, the woman purring in response as she inched her face closer to his.

"You only have to ask." She said impishly,

"What?" Urahara replied with a perplexed expression, Yoruichi swiftly moving forward to capture his lips, the shopkeeper taking no time to respond. Yoruichi moaned lightly as Urahara pulled her closer so that she was firmly against his chest, his hand still massaging her back and the base of her neck. "Oh that…" He sighed as she pulled back slightly and got to her knees, his eyes sneaking to her generous breasts once again as the blanket fell back to her hips.

"Like you said…we don't do this nearly enough." She said quietly as she flicked her long loose hair over her shoulder, watching Urahara push himself onto one elbow, his eyes fixed on her breasts. She sighed as he reached out one hand to massage the soft flesh, her eyes closing as she felt him shift closer. It wasn't long until his lips latched onto her nipple and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer as her hand ran through his thick hair.

As Yoruichi purred Urahara eased her back onto the futon, her head barely resting on the pillow at their angle, though at that moment she didn't care. Urahara let out a grunt as Yoruichi's nails dug into his shoulders, the shopkeeper moving up to capture her lips while supporting himself on one arm. His other hand slipped down her sloping waist to her soft thigh, stroking down and then up, slipping between her legs in the process.

The cat-like woman moaned as Urahara's fingers stroked between her legs and probed at her slick entrance. He slowly inched two of his fingers inside her, the warmth wrapping around his fingers as he stroked her silken inner walls. Yoruichi arched her back with a purr, her hips rolling into his touch.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi moaned as she pulled him closer, her lips locking with his once more as her hand stroked slowly down his chest. He sighed lightly against her lips as she gripped his hardened member, stroking back and forth lightly. Urahara gritted his teeth at her actions, burying his face in Yoruichi's neck and taking in her scent. It was a mixture of wild flowers and forest ground, the way she had smelled since he could remember.

Yoruichi slowly hooked her legs around Urahara's slim waist, the older man smiling softly as he pulled back from her neck and pressed butterfly kisses to her lips. As Yoruichi released his member Urahara removed his fingers from her inner walls to place his manhood at her ready entrance.

"We'll have to keep quiet…We don't want the children to hear." Urahara purred as he leaned down and nipped her neck lightly, feeling her nod her agreement as he shifted forward slowly. The feeling of her walls closing around his member was incredible; the sensation forcing a moan from his lips as it always did.

As he filled her Yoruichi had a feeling somewhere between pain and pleasure, a feeling she quickly got over as she pulled him closer with her legs, her arms tightening around his neck. With a deep breath Yoruichi began slowly rolling her hips, feeling Urahara's member slide in and out of her, the feeling forcing her breaths to quicken. She could feel his own short gasps against her shoulder as he left butterfly kisses on her neck, forcing a small moan from her.

While Yoruichi's hips rolled Urahara moved forward, driving his member deep inside her until it met the back of her walls, stroking along until she gave a sharp moan where it hit her bundle of nerves. With a sly smile Urahara moved to her lips to muffle her moans as he thrust in and out of her almost roughly, her nails raking his back and forcing a grunt into her mouth.

As his pace quickened Yoruichi felt herself rapidly building up, pulling back from his kiss to take in deeper, shorter breaths, and it seemed Urahara needed to breathe too as he gasped above her. His hazel eyes locked to Yoruichi's warm amber, his body shuddering as he came, but he didn't stop. Yoruichi was still building up, though he could tell she was close, her chest heaving as she threw her head back.

As she climaxed she could feel Urahara's lips on her breast; her hand latched to his hair, pulling him closer as her hips jerked uncontrollably. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her until she slowly came down, releasing Urahara's hair and relaxing her legs until she lay still, her breath gradually coming back.

Urahara slid out of her and immediately rolled to the side, landing in an exhausted heap beside her, watching Yoruichi's glistening skin as she gasped for breath. As she lay there she could feel Urahara's juices running onto the futon beneath her, holding back a slight shudder at the sensation.

"Here." Urahara said quietly as he handed her a box of tissues, Yoruichi smiling softly as she took one and gently cleaned herself, watched as Urahara did the same. "I seem to be running low." He added with a perplexed expression as he put the box aside, where he had left it earlier that morning when they went to sleep.

"Wasn't that a new box last night?" She asked, holding back a laugh as she looked across at the shopkeeper, who locked eyes with her and let loose an uncontrollable laugh, hearing Yoruichi laughing heartily beside him.

"Hai…It seems we were a little…" He trailed off as he tried to choke back his laughter. Yoruichi shifted closer to him until he wrapped his arm around her and she was laying comfortably against his chest.

"Over zealous?" She supplied as she stretched against him, letting out a small yawn and sigh as she settled once more. Urahara hummed lightly in response as he looked up at the ceiling, shivering slightly as he relaxed, and he could feel goose-bumps prickling Yoruichi's skin as he stroked circles on her bare arm. Groping for a few moments he managed to find the blanket and pull it over their bodies, "Shouldn't we be getting up?" She added teasingly,

"Not yet…I don't get to do this often." He added as he leaned his head on Yoruichi's, feeling her soft hair against his cheek. She hummed vaguely in agreement as she looked at the curtained windows, where the sunlight crept around the edges, but the rest of the shop sounded suspiciously quiet. _Who cares about the time? It is Sunday…_

* * *

"What?" Yuzu's voice cried incredulously from the living room, making Ichigo pause with a raised eyebrow as he headed back to his room. He was topless with a small towel hanging round his neck where his damp hair was dripping onto his shoulders. Luckily he was wearing a pair of jeans, so he could count himself as decently dressed. Padding down the stairs he could see Yuzu looking panicked while his father was looking enthusiastic as usual and Karin was ignoring both of them, opting to watch the television rather than get involved.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun!" Isshin insisted unconcernedly as he waved off Yuzu's objections, the honey haired girl fuming before him. It seemed Isshin was oblivious to his daughter's distress as his eyes danced in excitement.

"Fourteen people? You want me to cook Christmas dinner for fourteen people?" She exclaimed in disbelief, clearly panicked by the prospect, and Ichigo could understand that. It already took a full day for her to prepare a large meal for just the five of them, but times that by three and it would be a disaster. For starters where would she cook the other two turkeys? It would take over nine hours in their oven at home.

"You'll be fine! Consider it your first banquet!" Isshin replied, still apparently unconcerned. With a sigh Ichigo stepped into the room, knowing that somebody had to put his father in his place.

"You know you really should be a little more considerate when you invite people over; it isn't you who has to do all the work." Ichigo stated plainly as he used the towel to dry the ends of his hair. His father looked across at him sulkily before walking over to the poster of his wife muttering under his breath. This didn't solve the problem however, "Yuzu, don't worry about it, I'll help out in the kitchen." Ichigo added as he walked over a laid a hand on her head.

"Arigato, but it really doesn't solve the problem; I mean, where am I going to cook all of this?" She asked as she looked into the kitchen despairingly while Ichigo followed her gaze thoughtfully, _she has a point…_

"What if we cooked two of the turkeys the night before? Would that work?" He asked cluelessly, his hazel eyes shifting to his sister, who sighed as she shook her head iin response.

"I don't think so, we'd need somewhere to put them and even then it wouldn't be as nice if it was left out over night." She replied forlornly, both turning as they heard footsteps on the stairs, where Rukia appeared wearing a pair of black slacks and a matching long sleeved top, which plunged at the neckline drawing Ichigo's eyes.

"I don't remember that outfit." He said with a slight blush, very sure that he would have remembered that top if she'd worn it. He also knew she didn't wear trousers often, preferring dresses or long skirts. At his words she smiled knowingly, heading over to receive a hug as she usually did.

"It's new…You like it?" She asked in an almost coy voice, Ichigo nodding his response before Rukia changed the subject, "So I hear you have a problem." She said to Yuzu, having heard the end of their exchange as she came down the stairs. The honey haired girl sighed and nodded her agreement,

"Hai, Oto-san invited a lot of people for Christmas, and I have no idea how I'm going to cook all this food!" Yuzu panicked, Rukia's brow furrowing in confusion as she looked around the room. There were five of them, and to be honest that seemed enough for a house of this size.

"Who's coming?" She asked, only able to think of a couple of people that Isshin was likely to invite.

"Well, the five of us and…Oto-san, who did you invite?" Yuzu asked as she realised she didn't have the faintest idea who her father was planning on making her cook for. Across the room Isshin turned away from the poster with a grin, while Ichigo and Rukia also shifted their attention to the older man,

"Byakuya and his partner, Toshiro, his friend and her partner, then I ran into Ryuken, so I asked him, and I thought it would be nice if his son were here, and Arisawa-san mentioned being at a loose end so she and Tatsuki-chan will be coming." He replied as he listed them off on his fingers, Ichigo looking horrified. It was awkward enough being around Byakuya and Soi Fon on a normal day, but spending Christmas with them?

"Toshiro? You invited him?" Karin asked in surprise,

"Hai-hai, and he was going to turn us down; something about spending Christmas with some girl ano…Hinamori-chan! So to solve that dilemma I invited her too, and since she had a partner he had to come with her obviously!" Isshin declared, and though she wasn't looking forward to the work Yuzu had to admit that she wanted to meet these people. As far as she could tell they were all either friends of Ichigo's she didn't know or relatives of Rukia, _but how am I going to cook it all?_

"Wait, doesn't Tatsuki-san live just a few minutes walk from here? If they're coming here then we could borrow their oven to give us more space couldn't we?" The Shinigami suggested, Ichigo snapping his fingers with an expression of sudden realisation, _how could I have missed that?_

"Of course! Good thinking Rukia." He added as he hurried to the kitchen and lifted the phone, pretty sure he remember Tatsuki's number, though he hadn't used it for a while. "Yo! Tatsuki! You're coming over for Christmas right?" He asked, nodding as he listened to her respond on the other end, "Would you mind if we borrowed your oven? Sounds like we're cooking for the army." He joked, nodding with a smile at her response. "Arigato…Hai, sayonara." He replied before hanging up the phone with a satisfied smile, "No problem." He said to Yuzu, who certainly looked relieved.

"So Yuzu, you can start the cooking here and Ichigo and I will take over the other two turkeys to cook at Tatsuki's in the morning and return in the evening." Rukia reasoned, both Yuzu and Ichigo nodding their satisfied approval before the honey blonde girl suddenly yelped and ran into the kitchen,

"I need to figure out what I need!" She exclaimed as she opened the fridge, sounds of her rummaging creeping through to the living room. "Oh! I'll never get all of this back alone!" She added as she rushed around looking for paper and a pen. Knowing his sister's scatty nature well Ichigo beat her to the punch and had the pad and pen ready before she could even start to look, patting her on the head affectionately as he gave it to her.

"Don't worry, just write up a list and I'll take Ichigo to get it." Rukia said calmly, her words helping Yuzu to slow down considerably as she appeared at the counter by the living room with a grateful smile, leaning on the hob to write out a list. _Okay, three turkeys; I should probably get six trays of stuffing to be safe…Two bags of carrots? No, three! And potatoes, parsnips, sprouts, broccoli…What else?_

"And by that I take it you mean I'll be carrying everything." Ichigo stated in mock defeat as he appeared behind Rukia and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, the ebony haired girl smiling innocently as she looked up at him over her shoulder. "Looks like I'd better go change before Yuzu finishes that list." He added pressing a kiss to Rukia's cheek before heading to his bedroom to get changed.

"IIIIIchigo!" A familiar voice cried as he entered his room, the Vizard sighing almost despairingly as he looked over to his open window to see a stuffed lion plushie sitting on his window sill.

"Kon. Where have you been?" Ichigo asked, not really concerned about the answer. It wasn't unusual for him to wander off for long periods of time, and though Ichigo had been concerned at first he'd soon decided not to worry. The Modified Soul always returned when he wanted attention, over stayed his welcome wherever he was or just got a little home sick.

"Nowhere in particular." He replied evasively, which Ichigo assumed meant he had either been at Urahara's or in Soul Society. He wasn't sure how the lion managed to slip over the border, but he did. Not feeling particularly interested Ichigo grabbed a T-shirt and pulled it on before grabbing a thick jacket,

"Well, I'm going to the shops. Go to Yuzu's room and try to stay out of the way." Ichigo instructed offhandedly, the small toy bouncing up on his squeaky feet with a look of indignation.

"Yuzu's room? This is where Nee-san and I sleep! And what's with the disinterest? I disappear for months and all you can say is 'stay out of the way?'" Kon demanded as he hopped onto the bed and padded across to the edge. Ichigo paused with a slight blush on his cheeks, _I forgot about that…He has no idea that Rukia and I are…_

"Gomen, things have changed around here…You'll have to stay in Yuzu's room from now on." He added with a slightly apologetic tone, wondering just how and when he should tell the little lion about his relationship with Rukia. _Then again with his personality I'd be surprised if he didn't get over it within about two hours…If that…_

"Fine! I see how it is! I'll just go to Yuzu's room, sit with all her toys and get dressed up like a girl for the rest of my life!" Kon snapped sulkily as he hopped down and squeaked his way to the open door, Ichigo sighing as he leaned down to pick up the plushie by the head.

"Alright, I get your point! You can stay in my room during the day, but you sleep with Yuzu." Ichigo said before tossing the small lion onto the bed and leaving the room, ignoring Kon's demands for explanations. Heading downstairs Rukia was just pulling on a pair of shoes while Yuzu waited patiently with the list.

"Who were you talking to up there?" Rukia asked as she straightened up and grabbed her coat from the peg while Ichigo took the list from his younger sister and slipped it into his pocket.

"Ah, Kon. He's back from his vacation." Ichigo replied as he opened the door, knowing that his family would assume he meant he was talking on the phone. They didn't know about Kon and he'd like to keep it that way. Stepping outside Rukia leaned into Ichigo's side so that he could put his arm around her, his hand resting gently on her shoulder as they began walking.

"It's really gotten colder out here!" She exclaimed as she shivered slightly, hearing Ichigo chuckled as he pulled her a little closer and rubbed her shoulder through her jacket.

"Well it did snow last night." He replied, listening to the crunch of fresh snow as he walked down the path to the street. It was a sound he always enjoyed, though usually the fresh snow was already ruined by his sisters or the postman. Today he was in luck; he had the whole path to crunch himself with Rukia at his side.

"Soul Society doesn't get a lot of snow…It's nice being able to walk around like this." She added as her foot sank into the half foot of snow that was heaped on the path, making a satisfying crunch in the process. Ichigo sighed beside her and she looked up to see a contented expression on his face, "What?" She asked,

"Nothing…I just think it's nice…No Hollow, no end of the world fiasco…How long to you think it'll last?" He added jokingly, Rukia breaking out into a fit of laughter as she realised he was right. Any time they got to spend together like this was usually interrupted. It had gotten to the point where she half expected her mobile to go off, but it hadn't yet.

"All of five minutes I suppose." She replied as she leaned her head on his chest, reaching up to her shoulder to rest her hand on his as they reached the path. As she stepped onto the path Rukia yelped as her foot slipped, finding Ichigo's arms around her as he kept her on her feet. "Arigato…" She said sheepishly as she regained her balance.

"Careful…So many people have walked by here that the snow has turned to slush." Ichigo warned as he led her down the street, the path covered in semitransparent watery ice. The roads looked worse with the slush covering a firm layer of black ice beneath. _Hopefully this shopping won't take to long. I may like the snow, but I don't want to be out here too long._


	2. Many Meetings

"Yachiru!" Hanataro called, shivering slightly in the cold as he looked up and down the street outside the hotel. _Where is she? It's almost time for us to return to Seireitei!_ "Yachiru-chan! We have to go soon!" He shouted, sighing in frustration since the pink haired girl didn't appear. _I already told her we don't have time for hide and seek!_ He thought as he pulled the thick green woollen scarf tighter around his neck and ears.

Hanataro, seeing no other option, began walking slowly up the street with his hands in the pockets of his thick black jacket. There didn't seem to be that many places for her to hide in her Gigai; just a few alleyways, but he wasn't convinced she would remain in her Gigai. Just because a normal human wouldn't do something unsafe to hide during a game didn't mean Yachiru would do the same. She didn't need to worry if she fell; she could just remove her Gigai.

 _I'll check the first two alleys and then remove my Gigai…I have the feeling I'll have more luck that way._ He thought as he walked unsteadily past the first few shops to the first alley, which had a layer of undisturbed snow on the ground, but Hanataro wasn't about to be fooled by that alone. If Yachiru wanted to hide well then she was sure to avoid leaving tracks.

"Yachiru-chan! Please come out!" Hanataro called again as he looked inside the three large bins, though he hadn't really expected to find her in them; not even Yachiru would hide in putrid rubbish for a game. Looking up Hanataro sighed, not seeing the pink haired girl on the fire escape above. _Alright, think like Yachiru-chan…Where would I hide if I were small, fast and athletic like her?_

Looking up Hanataro began to climb the cold metal ladder up to the fire escape, intending to climb to the roof. He was glad he'd dressed warmly. He had never been caught in snow, and it was an alright experience, though he wasn't jumping for joy. It was cold and wet as well as pretty, and the slush left behind on the streets, as well as the ice on the ladder he was climbing, could prove to be very dangerous.

Once on the first platform he sighed in relief, gripping the icy banister tightly with his bare, almost numb, hands as he headed up the steps, his white trainers slipping with every step. He wore thick jeans with a black jumper beneath his jacket for warmth, but he still found himself shivering as the cool breeze caressed his reddened cheeks.

 _Wow!_ He thought as he reached the roof, getting a view of the city in the late morning sun. It wasn't the first time he had seen the city, but it was the first time it had been covered in snow, and there was something tranquil about it. The roofs all around him glittered in the light, and the white glare hurt his eyes as the cloud fully cleared to allow a full ray of sun to hit the town.

"Yachiru-chan! We have to go! I'm not joking!" He shouted, looking around at the surrounding roofs before sighing in defeat. _Ikkaku-san won't be happy if we're late! Where is she?_ Hanataro stepped to the edge of the roof and looked across to the next building, but there was no sign of Yachiru there either. _Kenpachi-taicho will kill me if something happens to Yachiru!_

"Hana-Hana!" A familiar voice cried, accompanied by a hard impact to his back. Hanataro's eyes widened as he stumbled forward, cart wheeling at the very edge of the building before stumbling back and looking around, his heart pounding in his chest. In the middle of the rooftop stood Yachiru, nursing a ball of snow in her small hands, _well, that answers the question of what hit me I suppose…_

"Yachiru-chan! Please be careful up here!" Hanataro fussed as Yachiru threw another snowball at him, hitting him square in the chest. She giggled as the medic looked down at the remains on his chest in bewilderment. His expression was so funny that she threw another one, which glanced off the side of his head, making him raise a hand to the offended area, "Yachiru-chan!" He said, clearly unimpressed as she threw another, hitting his shoulder.

"Come on Hana-Hana! Play with me!" Yachiru giggled as she threw another ball at him, watching as it hit him right in the centre of his forehead, sending him falling on his back. Hanataro winced as he sat up massaging his head, watching the small pink haired girl dancing about in her pink dress, tights, coat, gloves, scarf and light brown boots.

"Yachiru-chan! We really don't have time for this! The others will be expecting us!" The medic insisted as he got to his feet, sighing as he watched Yachiru's expression fall slightly, "I-I guess we could play on the way to the meeting point though." He added quickly, watching her break into a smile before hurrying to the edge of the roof and disappearing, "Yachiru-chan!" Hanataro cried in alarm as he ran to the edge and looked over,

"What is it Hana-Hana?" She asked as she looked up from her place on the fire escape to see Hanataro sighing in relief as he slowly followed her down to the ground. At the bottom he had barely caught his breath before another snowball impacted his shoulder,

"Alright! That's it!" The medic cried as he grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at the small girl, running after her as she ran off giggling towards the meeting point.

* * *

"Darling?" A female voice said questioningly, "Darling!" She called again, both Ikkaku and Yumichika turning just in time to see who it was running towards them until Ikkaku found himself trapped in her embrace. _I was wondering when she'd turn up._ Ikkaku thought as he eased himself free with a slight smile,

"Yo, it's been a long time Mizuho-san." Ikkaku replied a little more warmly than usual, though it was hardly surprising. Yumichika had noticed a slight fondness build in his friend during their last encounter. Keigo's sister flicked her high ponytail over her shoulder with a bright smile, her cheeks slightly red in the cold.

"Are you here working again?" She asked brightly, clearly trying to find some way to get a conversation going, which was refreshing in Yumichika's opinion. Usually she would just latch onto Ikkaku and talk at him for hours on end, _but nice as this change is we have to get going…_

"Yeah, well, we're just leaving actually. We've been called back to-uh, to do other stuff…but we should be in the area again soon." Ikkaku added hastily, unsure what exactly to say. She had no idea about Soul Society or his true identity as a Shinigami, so he had to catch himself every time he spoke. Mizuho looked a little down for a few moment before blushing slightly,

"You know…my parents can't make it back for Christmas…and I've already bought all the food…and it would be a shame for half of it to go to waste, so would you…what I mean is, would it be too much trouble to…" She stuttered, biting her lips as she hesitated, leaving Ikkaku slightly confused as he looked down at her. He took this silence to take in her surprisingly mature appearance. She was wearing black trousers, a shirt, shiny high heeled shoes and a long black coat as if she had been working in an office. "Would you like to come over for Christmas?" She asked quickly, blushing as she felt a warm hand on her forehead,

"You feeling okay? Usually you'd just tell me I'm coming to dinner or something." Ikkaku asked somewhere between suspicion and worry, not seeing Yumichika raise a hand to his face in despair. He could see Mizuho was trying to rein in her bossy nature, but as usual Ikkaku was oblivious to her advances.

"Are you saying you prefer her usual nature?" Yumichika asked, watching Ikkaku pull back from Mizuho to look at him. He seemed to ponder this carefully for a few moments, something rare in Yumichika's opinion,

"Well yeah, there's no point pretending to be something you're not is there?" He asked, Yumichika looking thoughtful in return. For his part he had never really thought about it, though now he found himself in disagreement with his friend. He would rather people better themselves to be beautiful than choose to remain ugly.

"Alright! Christmas day at noon! You'll come for dinner won't you Darling?" She asked with a lot more confidence, at which Ikkaku grinned, resting his wooden sword on the shoulder of his light brown sheep skin jacket.

"Hai! See you then." Ikkaku replied as he turned away, raising a hand in farewell. Yumichika chuckled lightly, waving at Mizuho as he turned to follow his friend to the meeting point outside Urahara's shop. Hanataro and Yachiru should be there already, as well as Kira, Hinamori and Hisagi.

"Well, that should be eventful…I wonder what Keigo will look like when she tells him we're coming." Yumichika said with a fond smile, looking back over all the terrified and despairing expressions Keigo had displayed so far. He didn't think Keigo disliked them, he was just intimidated by Ikkaku.

"Knowing her we'll probably see it for ourselves when we turn up." Ikkaku replied simply as Yumichika looked sheepish,

"That's true, though he might pick up on it from her overly happy and excited nature." The beautiful man decided, seeing his friend nod in agreement. In Yumichika's opinion it had been far too long since they had seen Mizuho and Keigo, who were both amusing time fillers to him. He never got tired of Keigo's childishness or Mizuho's obsessive nature, ugly as it could be at times.

* * *

"Mmm…" Hinamori half moaned as she curled up a little beneath the covers of the hotel bed. _What did I do last night?_ She wondered tiredly as she rolled onto her back and rested an arm across her forehead, her dark eyes looking up at the unfamiliar ceiling of the room.

"Ohayo…" A deep gravelly voice sighed tiredly, Hinamori's eyes widening as she turned her head to see Hisagi lying beside her. He was still on his side, his hazel eyes half lidded sleepily, his ebony hair was mussed from sleeping and from what she could see his torso was bare. Hinamori blushed as she squeaked and sat up, quickly looking down at herself to find that she still was wearing her prom dress. "What happened?" Hisagi asked in alarm, now wide awake as he sat up and looked around,

"N-nothing! Gomen!" Hinamori apologised, still blushing as she raised the blanket to her chest in embarrassment. Beside her Hisagi's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at her in realisation, his cheeks flushing slightly as he pulled the covers back and got to his feet.

"Gomen…I got a little hot last night so I had to strip down." He apologised as he leaned down to retrieve his trousers, not noticing Hinamori's eyes stray to him in his boxers before shifting back to the wall. Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red as she shook her head, realising for the first time that her hair was loose about her shoulders.

"No! It's alright…but what are you doing here?" She asked nervously, feeling the bed sag beside her as Hisagi sat and slipped his crumpled white shirt on. At her question he smiled and looked over his shoulder,

"Ah, I see you don't remember…" He began, Hinamori shaking her head in confirmation as she looked across at him with a blush, still clutching the blanket to her chest, though she wasn't sure why. She was perfectly descent beneath. "Kurosaki Isshin managed to sneak in some sake, and after inviting us to Christmas dinner at his home he shared it out between us and Arisawa-san. You had a little too much so I carried you back here, and you asked if I wanted to stay…I didn't like the idea of leaving you as you were so I took you up on the offer." He replied simply as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So…nothing happened?" Hinamori asked tentatively, Hisagi looking a little clueless before changing to surprise,

"You don't think I'd take advantage of-" He began worriedly,

"No! I-I just thought that maybe I…" She trailed off with a blush, unsure how she should phrase it. _I don't think I'm ready for Hisagi-kun to know I like him in that way…but what can I say so that he doesn't think I'm accusing him of something?_

"No, you didn't. You fell straight to sleep, and don't worry! There's no way I'd take advantage of a drunk girl, even if she was cute and coming onto me." He assured with a smile, patting her head gently. _He thinks I'm…cute?_ Hinamori thought with a deep blush, her heart going a mile a minute as she looked up at the man beside her. "Anyway, we're heading back to Seireitei soon, so I'll leave you to get dressed." Hisagi added as he grabbed his black jacket and got to his feet.

"Hai! Arigato Hisagi-kun." Hinamori thanked with a bright smile as she pulled back the covers and got to her feet. After seeing Hisagi to the door Hinamori hurried to the bed and slipped out of her ball gown, leaving it on the bed as she hurried into the bathroom. Turning on the shower to warm up she turned her attention to brushing her teeth, very conscious of the fact that she was only in her underwear. Even when she was alone she felt uncomfortable without some form of clothing on.

It didn't take her long to slip out of her underwear and beneath the hot spray of the shower, finding gratefully that everything she could possibly want or need was in there. She had a razor for her legs and underarms, soap, shampoo and conditioner, as well as body lotion for after. Sighing in contentment she got to work, unwinding her black hair from the plastic clip she used to hold it up in a bun, feeling the water run through her shoulder length locks.

Lifting the razor she shaved her legs as quickly as possible without cutting herself, very conscious of the fact that Hisagi would be ready and waiting for her if she didn't hurry. Her underarms took barely any time, which meant she could swiftly move on to lathering her pale skin. She ran the soap up her delicate legs, trying not to take too long as she moved to her delicately curved torso. Once she had finished her body she washed her face and looked up into the spray to rinse before moving onto her favourite part. Her hair. She loved the feeling of shampoo being washed out of her ebony locks and took her time enjoying the sensation despite her hurry. After conditioning her hair she stepped out and towelled off before moving through to the bedroom once more.

Looking through her drawers she found a pair of new jeans, a white roll neck made of a thick warm wool, a bra and some panties. Taking these she quickly dressed, hearing Hisagi's firm knock on the door as she was brushing her hair. Blushing slightly she hurried over and pulled the door open, smiling apologetically as she returned to the mirror,

"Looks like we'll be a little late." Hisagi observed calmly as he zipped up his black leather jacket, only wearing a tank top beneath. Hinamori quickly tied her damp hair up in a ponytail before slipping into her furry boots, which were furry on the inside and around the top, but the outside were made of a brown suede material. They were proper arctic walking boots that she had seen in a shop and bought because of the fur. They looked so warm and cute she couldn't resist. "You'll want a coat." Hisagi added as he saw her hurrying towards him,

"Ah! Hai!" She replied with a blush as she hurried to her closet and pulled it open. Inside was a warm looking white coat, which she hurriedly pulled on before rushing to the door, pausing to look over her shoulder at the room. As if sensing her thoughts Hisagi put a gentle hand on her head and smiled,

"Don't worry, the maids will clean up later." He assured as he opened the door, looking closely at Hinamori's hair as she passed. He had never seen her wear her hair in a ponytail, and it was high, the tip of the tail sloping down elegantly to the base of her neck, where it swished back and forth as she walked. "Your hair it different." He said as he closed the door behind her, walking slightly ahead.

"Hai, I didn't really have time to put it up as usual…" She replied with a slight blush, following him along to the lift. He seemed so tall as she walked behind him, and his shoulders were broad. She also noticed he was wearing snug black jeans, her eyes often straying to his backside as he walked,

"It looks good on you." He complimented, pulling Hinamori out of her short reverie to bring a blush to her cheeks. _Not only did he notice my hair was different, but he complimented it too! Hisagi-kun really is thoughtful._ She added inwardly with a bright smile, stopping beside him as they waited in silence for the lift. "Are you sure you don't mind me coming to this dinner with you?" Hisagi asked suddenly,

"Not at all, why do you ask?" Hinamori asked in reply, feeling her heart drop slightly as she thought he might not want to go with her. Looking up she could see him staring at the small box above the lift doors, where the numbers were rolling back, telling them that the lift was on its way down.

"Well, I was only invited because Isshin assumed we were…you know, and I was thinking there might be someone else you'd rather go with, like Kira, or Renji." Hisagi replied as the lift doors opened, revealing the lift to be full. With an apologetic look Hisagi allowed the lift to continue its way down before pressing the button to recall it once it was done.

"Kira-kun? Renji-kun? Why would you? Ah! No-no! Not at all! Kira and Renji are like big brothers to me…I don't think I could ever see either of them in that way." Hinamori replied with a slight blush as she looked at the deep burgundy carpet, feeling Hisagi's sharp eyes shift to her for a moment.

"Even so, you are closer to them than you are to me…I just don't want you to feel obliged to spend the holidays with me when you could spend it with close friends and family." He excused once again as he returned his gaze to the turning numbers. The lift had just reached the ground floor and would be returning soon. Looking up as he was he didn't notice some of the colour leave Hinamori's cheeks, or her hands shaking slightly as she shoved them in her pockets,

"Do you not want to come with me? You don't have to if you'd rather not." She added, trying to keep the anxiety and disappointment from her slightly quivering voice as she spoke. Luckily Hisagi didn't notice, or if he did he chose not to mention it. He shifted his gaze to her with a small smile as the lift began to rise once more,

"I'd love to spend Christmas with you and the others, I just wanted you to be sure about it." He assured as the lift approached, opening to reveal that it was empty. It seemed that today was checking out day for a lot of people, so not many were coming up at the moment.

"I'd love you to come." Hinamori assured brightly as she stepped inside, relief washing over her as the doors closed behind her. Beside her Hisagi gave her a smile and pressed the ground floor button, silence falling between them as they began their descent. Though these silences were nice occasionally Hinamori couldn't help but be bothered by it, _if we can't think of anything to talk about then how can I get to know him? And how will he ever find me attractive if he doesn't know me? But what if we did get to know each other and he decided he didn't like me? I wish I wasn't so shy sometimes!_

"Hinamori-san?" Hisagi said as he waved a hand in front of her eyes, startling the younger Shinigami out of her thoughts as she looked up at him with a cute expression of surprise. "We're at the bottom." He said as he stepped out and waited for her to follow, a few eyes turned towards them as they walked towards the main doors.

"Hisagi-kun! I'm not as fast as you!" Hinamori complained as she hurried to catch up as he began walking down the street. Hearing her complaint the taller man stopped apologetically and waited, his hands in his pockets for warmth in the cold weather. He would have liked to keep them there too, but Hinamori slipped and quickly found herself in his strong embrace, "Arigato." She said as he put her back on her feet, noticing her wince as she put pressure on her ankle.

"Are you alright? This ice really is dangerous; I thought humans had methods of melting it from the streets." He added as he looked up and down the streets, where the snow had turned to a dark slippery slush. Hinamori gave him an assuring look as she took a step forward, trying to hide her wince, but Hisagi was well tuned to peoples' expressions. "You're not alright are you." He observed,

"I'll be fine! Honestly!" Hinamori insisted with a blush as she took another few steps, the pain in her ankle leading her to the conclusion that she had partially sprained it in her haste to catch up to Hisagi. Feeling a firm hand on her shoulder Hinamori paused and looked up with a blush to find Hisagi right at her shoulder.

"I can tell you're lying. Come on, let me carry you." He added, directing her to his back, though she seemed reluctant as she twiddled her fingers innocently and looked at her feet, "Either you're climbing on voluntarily or I'm picking you up." He added firmly, giving her no choice of refusal.

"A-ano…gomenasai, I'm really being a burden to you…" Hinamori apologised as she limped behind him and grabbed his shoulders as he crouched down. As she jumped he grabbed her legs gently but firmly and hooked them under his arms, her weight almost nothing as he stood straight and continued his way.

"Of course not! Friends help each other, and you're hurt. It'll be quicker to get to the meeting point if I carry you like this." He replied matter-of-factly, throwing an assuring smile over his shoulder. "Don't worry, you don't weigh a thing." He added before facing forward once more and heading towards Urahara's shop. _Hisagi-kun…he's so warm, and he smells…nice…_ Hinamori thought with a blush as she settled her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent as he carried her, taking care not to jostle her too much.


	3. Never Again

"So, you two are finally up." Yoruichi said in a teasing manner as Ulquiorra and Orihime appeared together at the bottom of the stairs. Ulquiorra looked largely indifferent to this comment as he stretched and headed to the round table, where Ururu already had a hot cup of tea waiting for him, and was currently pouring one for Orihime. The redhead on the other hand looked quite embarrassed at the catlike woman's comment, a light blush colouring her cheeks as Yoruichi smirked at her.

"It's a shame you weren't up earlier, there was more snow around then." Urahara added as he came in from the shop, where he had been drinking his tea overlooking the yard, which was covered with half melted snow. He was still waiting for the group of Shinigami to arrive so that they could return to Seireitei. Not that they couldn't use their own Senkai Gates he supposed.

"I believe it will begin to snow again soon." Ulquiorra replied offhandedly as he raised his cup slowly to his lips and took a small sip. Apparently the liquid was still too hot as he placed the cup back on the table, so as Orihime sat beside him she decided not to drink hers yet either. Looking across at him Orihime smiled innocently as she rested her hands in her lap,

"Why do you think that?" She asked curiously, seeing no reason why it should snow again. Beside her Ulquiorra shifted his warm green eyes to her and smiled softly before looking into his cup at the light brown liquid, resting his hands around the hot cup to warm them a little.

"There has been a slight increase in temperature, and the atmosphere feels heavier than it did a few minutes ago. It will snow again very soon." He replied confidently, Ururu hurrying into the kitchen to wait by the window to see if he was right. As he raised his cup to his lips, his eyes closed in contentment, Ururu hurried back looking excited,

"A-ano, Onii-chan was right." She said in her usual shy voice as she turned back to the kitchen, where Yoruichi could see the gentle flurry of snowflakes from her place against the wall. Orihime got to her feet and padded over for a better look, her grey eyes turning back to Ulquiorra with a look of astonishment,

"Of course. It was a simple matter to deduce." He replied almost smugly as he took another sip of tea. Urahara chuckled lightly as he handed his cup to Ururu and took the cushion beside Yoruichi, who leaned just a little closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his body through the sleeve of her orange jumper, and her amber eyes strayed to him just a little to find that his had also strayed to her.

"Well, you shouldn't waste this opportunity; snow is very rare around these parts." Urahara said as he lowered his hat over his eyes, gratefully accepting the fresh cup of tea that Ururu handed to him. At his words Ururu's dark eyes seemed to light up a little, and she stole a few glances at Orihime and Ulquiorra, her cheeks slightly red as she fiddled with her round tray.

"Would you like to play outside Ururu-chan?" Orihime asked brightly, noticed her nervous energy and restless feet. With a slight blush the girl nodded and Orihime's eyes shifted to Ulquiorra, who paused with his cup part way to his mouth. He knew what she was trying to encourage, and under the excited gaze he found himself defeated before he could even think to defend.

"I hardly think it wise to go out in such weather." He began as he raised his cup, both Orihime and Ururu looking slightly put out by his comment, "However if you insist on going out I shall accompany you." He concluded, watching Orihime smile brightly, her hand reaching across to brush hair gently as she passed,

"Then we should get dressed for the weather! Come on Ururu-chan!" She said excitedly as she hurried to the bottom of the stairs. Ururu looked across to Urahara, who smiled and shooed her away with his fan, before running after Orihime. Once their footsteps had gone Ulquiorra sighed and got to his feet, leaving his tea unfinished on the table as he too went to get dressed.

He was already wearing a long sleeved top and jeans, so he quickly grabbed a jacket and returned to wait for the girls downstairs. They didn't take long either since Orihime just needed to exchange her long skirt for trousers and Ururu pulled on some leggings beneath her long sleeved dress.

"Is that all you're wearing?" Orihime asked in surprise as she pulled her coat on downstairs, looking at Ulquiorra, whose jacket was really quite thin for the weather. Orihime's white coat was thick and padded, and she also had gloves, a hat and a scarf, all made of wool. Ururu was similarly dressed as she pulled on her shoes.

"Hai." Was Ulquiorra's simple reply as he got to his feet, having finished his tea, and joined Orihime at the entrance to the shop, where he slipped into his trainers and watched Orihime do the same with her boots. Upon stepping outside Ulquiorra found himself squinting slightly at the glare from the snow, which was settling nicely in the yard.

"Ulquiorra, come on!" Orihime called from the centre of the yard, where she and Ururu were starting to gather a pile of snow with unnatural enthusiasm. Crunching over to them Ulquiorra raised a sceptical eyebrow as he watched Orihime trying to pat the pile of snow into a rough sphere,

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked as he crouched down beside her, watching her gloved hands pat the heap of snow. In the mean time Ururu had hurried off to some more undisturbed snow to make another sphere,

"We're making a snowman! It's something humans like to do when it's like this. We don't get snow that often." Orihime replied with a bright smile, the cold turning her cheeks a deeper shade of red. Ulquiorra shifted his gaze to the heap of snow with a sigh, _I'll never understand the strange ways of Humans._ He decided inwardly as he took some snow from the heap and started rolling it, "What are you doing?" Orihime asked, looking at her disturbed heap of snow somewhat shocked.

"It will be faster and easier to make a spherical shape this way." Ulquiorra replied simply, the once small ball of snow already twice the size it had been. Seeing he was right Orihime went off to look for some stones and sticks that they could use for decoration while Ururu was making the head.

* * *

"Yare-yare, seems we're not the only ones running late." Yumichika sighed as he stepped into the yard, just as Ulquiorra was helping Ururu to place the head on the snowman. Hearing his friend's chuckle Ikkaku glanced over his shoulder at the pair, smirking slightly himself at the sight, _the mighty Fourth Espada making strange snow statues…now I've seen everything._ He thought as he returned his impatient gaze to the street,

"Matte! Yachiru-chan!" A familiar voice cried, accompanied by a high pitched giggle. Turning away from the yard, where Orihime was just putting sticks into the snowman for the arms, Yumichika could just see the pink of Yachiru's hair and clothes being chased by a figure in black, whom he could tell was Hanataro from the voice.

"Hurry Hana-Hana!" Yachiru replied, not slowing down in the slightest as she saw her two fellow squad members waiting. "Yumi-chan!" She cried enthusiastically as she jumped up at Yumichika, who managed to catch her and lower her to the ground without falling over himself. He patted her head with a sigh of relief,

"Hanataro-kun, you didn't pass Hisagi or Hinamori on the way did you?" The beautiful man asked as the young medic reached him, bending over and gasping for breath. A shake of his head was all the boy could manage for the moment as he caught his breath, falling to his knees as a ball of snow hit him in the back. For a moment Yumichika thought of stepping forward to offer his hand to the boy, but upon seeing the rage in the deep brown orbs he thought better of it, stepping a little closer to Ikkaku as Hanataro got to his feet and glared at him, "I think Hanataro snapped." He half whispered to Ikkaku, who nodded his agreement as they watched Hanataro turn round to Yachiru, who seemed oblivious to the change.

"Come on Hana-Hana!" She called cheerfully as she launched another snowball at him, hitting him square in the face. With an impatient grunt Hanataro wiped the snow from his sensitive skin with his clenched fist,

"That's it!" He shouted in frustration as he grabbed a handful of snow and hurled it at the small pink clad girl, who dodged with little to no effort. Yumichika watched in amusement as his two young friends ran into the yard, the three residents looking at them quite bewildered until Orihime took on an impish look and picked up some snow herself.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he felt the impact on his head where his mask used to be, the sensation sending shivers up and down his spine. Orihime had never seen him looking so adorable as he looked around bewildered for the source of the impact, his hand touching the offended area lightly as a slight blush coloured his pale cheeks. Once he had turned around she threw another, Ururu hurrying to his other side, where she too threw a snowball. The double impact seemed to perplex him more than the first, until he heard Orihime's bright laughter.

"Orihime, I fail to see the point of this exercise." He said as he brushed the snow from the shoulder of his jacket. At his statement he felt yet another impact, looking up to see Orihime already patting another ball into shape.

"It's fun!" She replied simply as she threw the ball, watching as Ulquiorra's hand raised and elegantly blocked it from hitting his face. With a slight blush she watched as he walked towards her with an unreadable expression until he was barely an inch away from her. Before she could get away she found his arms around her and felt something cold slip over the collar of her coat,

"Is this also fun?" He asked in an almost purring voice, a gentle smirk upon his lips as he looked down at her flushed face. Orihime shuddered against him as she felt the cold lump slide slowly down her back, her eyes widening slightly as she realised how closely she was pressed into Ulquiorra, one of his knees resting snugly between her legs as her breasts pressed into his ribs.

"Hai." She replied with a blush as she looked up at him, noticing the way his green eyes had glazed over slightly as he held her in a loose grip. Seeing her chance she slipped her hand round to her back to catch the snow that was sliding out of her top. "How about this?" She added as she slipped the snow over the waistband of his jeans, watching his eyes widen as he choked out a gasp, his hold on her increasing slightly. As she was pulled against him Orihime's cheeks flushed as she felt something pressing her abdomen through his jeans, "Ulquiorra you…" She trailed off as she looked up at him,

"Gomenasai, excuse me." He replied quickly as he released her and walked hurriedly towards the door, Orihime's grey eyes fixed on his back as he went. The feeling of her eyes staring at him didn't help matters as he closed the shop door and hurried through, not pausing as he hurried up stairs into the bathroom, where he locked the door and leaned against it panting.

* * *

His body had never felt this strange before, his heart was pounding, his length was so hard it ached and strained against his constricting jeans and his breaths were coming in short gasps. He didn't even realised his hand had moved until he felt it stroking his length through his jeans, his breath hitching as it did so. _What am I doing?_ He demanded inwardly as he forcefully pulled his hand back, a look of disgust on his face.

As a Hollow he had had none of these inconvenient urges, in fact since he had been 'Human,' for want of a better word, he had never felt this way. He had experienced smaller urges, but had always pushed them back. Now his whole body seemed overcome with the urge to do something, and from what the manual Urahara had given him said, as well as biology and sexual education classes, he knew what he was supposed to do.

Gritting his teeth he stared stubbornly at the wall opposite above the toilet. _If I think of something else, anything else, it should go away._ He decided, his mind turning against him as images of Orihime's smile filled his mind, _damnit! Don't think of that!_ He snapped as he closed his eyes, but the more he tried to think of something else the more stuck on Orihime he became.

"It would be unwise to remain here longer than necessary." He decided in defeat as he walked over to the toilet and pulled the seat up, bracing one hand on the porcelain top, a look of disgust etched into his features as he unzipped his jeans. _I can't believe I'm going to do this…_ He thought, his cheeks flushing in a mixture of embarrassment and shame, despite the fact he was alone with the door locked.

He didn't even want to look as his own erection was set free, his hand wrapping around the strange rubbery length almost on its own. His eyes widened and he gasped in surprise as he tightened his grip, a shot of pleasure coursing through him, his mind strangely blank as he leaned a little lower over the toilet. He could feel muscles in his stomach contracting that he didn't even know he had as his hand slipped back and forth on his erection, which twitched and jerked occasionally.

His pace was slow, his movements uncertain and constrained at first, but as the pleasurable haze filled his foggy mind, wiping out his disgust and shame, his movements quickened. He choked back a moan as his breath caught, part of him dying to shout out while what little self control he retained forbade him from doing so. His rational mind became quieter and quieter as he continued, unable to stop a few small moans from passing his lips as some sort of build up began.

He could feel something approaching, something he met with a mixture of shock, fear and relief as he came with a choked cry. His hand moved back and forth almost as fast as his pounding heartbeats as a strange white substance spurted into the toilet, seeming to take his strength with it as his knees almost buckled. Ulquiorra leaned down until his head was resting on his braced hand, the other still loosely gripping his now limp length as he gasped to get his breath back.

After a few moments he stood up, cleaning himself up as the feelings of shame and loathing returned. He couldn't believe what he had done, what he had allowed himself to do, or what he had thought of while he was doing it. However he felt towards Orihime it could not be right to think of her while partaking in that disgusting human ritual. The very thought of it made him feel sick as he flushed the toilet and opened the door. _I will not do this again!_

* * *

"Hinamori-san! Daijoubu deskua?" Hanataro asked worriedly as he saw Hisagi carrying the smaller Shinigami on his back, her small hands gripping his shoulders tightly. At the medic's worried look Hinamori smiled brightly over Hisagi's shoulder,

"Hai, I just twisted my ankle a little on the ice." She replied, nodding to her injured foot as Hanataro abandoned his Gigai and walked over to her, Yumichika catching the abandoned body as it fell to the ground. Once at Hinamori's side Hanataro held his hands over her ankle, a gentle green glow enveloping the injured limb as he examined it,

"Hai, just a light sprain." He confirmed as he went on to heal it, Hinamori blushing slightly as she felt a gentle warmth on her ankle. It was a feeling that couldn't quite be described, like a hundred tiny hands caressing the pain away and a mother's gentle kiss soothing the injury. She was almost disappointed as Hanataro pulled back, it was a strangely comforting feeling.

"Arigato!" She exclaimed as Hisagi gently lowered her to her feet, her ankle feeling even better than it had before somehow. Hanataro waved off her thanks and hurried back to his Gigai, where Yumichika was supporting it against his chest. Once inside his body Hanataro found himself in Yumichika's arms and smiled up at him over his shoulder as the older man released him,

"Arigato…Are we ready to leave?" He asked, his brow twitching as Yachiru launched a snowball at the side of his head, the snow sliding through his ebony locks slowly. Yumichika smiled sympathetically as he brushed the snow away, Yachiru now preoccupied with Orihime and Ururu.

"Almost, I think Kira might be coming with us." He replied, looking up at Hisagi for the answer, but the tall man shook his head as Hinamori hurried into the yard to join in against Ikkaku and Yachiru.

"No. He is to remain here until we relieve him later in the week." Hisagi replied simply, not really listening as Yumichika concluded that it was time for them to depart. He was too busy watching the carefree battle going on in the yard, where Hanataro had joined Hinamori, who seemed to be overrun by Ikkaku. With a sigh Hisagi gathered a ball of snow and took aim, watching his shot hit its mark on the back of Ikkaku's head.

"Who the? Hisagi!" Ikkaku shouted in response as he tuned upon the Vice Captain, leaving his back open to Hanataro and Hinamori, who took full advantage of the situation. At Yumichika's light chuckle the four stopped in their fight, the beautiful man felled by a hail of snowballs a moment later.

"M-my hair!" He exclaimed as he looked at himself in his pocket sized mirror, his expression one of the utmost despair as he brushed the wet snow from his soft ebony locks and flicked his hair back into place with a look of relief. Disaster, it seemed, had been averted.

"Looks like we're all here now." Ikkaku observed as he cracked his back, his wooden sword hooked over his shoulders comfortably. With various agreements it was decided that they should leave and the group headed into the shop to make use of the Senkai Gate in the basement. Orihime and Ururu followed quickly, the older girl concerned about where Ulquiorra had gone.

"Yoruichi-san, have you seen Ulquiorra?" She asked as she caught sight of the purple haired woman about to follow the group of Shinigami downstairs. The tanned woman looked over her shoulder with an impish glint in her amber eyes as she left,

"Try his bedroom." She replied, leaving Orihime feeling slightly confused. _Yoruichi-san seemed odd…Did something happen?_ She wondered as she slipped out of her boots and hurried upstairs to the closed door of Ulquiorra's room. Upon knocking she heard a small hum and slid it open a little to see the ex-Espada almost hiding under the covers of his futon.

"Ulquiorra? Are you feeling alright?" The redhead asked as she approached the bed, tired green eyes looking up at her hazily in response. Orihime worriedly reached out and touched his forehead, the skin feeling perfectly normal even to her cold hand.

"I am fatigued." Was Ulquiorra's simple reply, his eyes shifting away from her, in fact he seemed to be intent to look anywhere but at her. When she shifted into his line of sight he shifted his eyes or turned his face,

"Ulquiorra…Did I…upset you?" Orihime asked hesitantly, feeling Ulquiorra's surprised green orbs look up at her. "I didn't mean to." She added guiltily as she looked at her hands, which rested lightly in her lap as she knelt beside him.

"You have done nothing. I am merely fatigued." Ulquiorra insisted, a slight flush colouring his cheeks as he looked away from her. Still feeling his behaviour was odd Orihime leaned over him again, smiling as she noticed the blush on his cheeks. _He's so cute when he's embarrassed._ "I may sleep a while." He added, his blush deepening as Orihime pulled off her wet coat, the top she was wearing beneath stretched tight over her breasts. Ulquiorra hadn't noticed it earlier, and already that constricted feeling was returning to his jeans. _I said never again!_ He scolded inwardly as he turned over and stared at the wall.

"I'm going to go change…Do you mind if I come back?" Orihime asked tentatively, the Espada biting his lip slightly. As much as he feared hurting Orihime he would feel a lot worse if he lost control of himself and did something in front of her; or worse, to her.

"Gomen, I really am tired…Would you mind if I spent some time alone?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder nervously, hoping that she didn't take his words in any way other than how he meant them. He had noticed the habit females had of twisting ones words purposely or accidentally to mean something else,

"Ano…Hai, I'll leave you alone then." Orihime replied quietly, her head hanging slightly as she looked at her feet. _Baka…_ Ulquiorra sighed inwardly as he turned to face her,

"Orihime…Come back later." He instructed with a small smile, watching the redhead brighten at his words with a firm nod before she retreated, leaving Ulquiorra to his growing problem. The more time he spent with Orihime the more often he had these strange 'erections,' and the closer he was to her the worse it felt, unless he was tired or fully preoccupied with something else, and now that he had given in to his urges once he could feel his body willing him to do it again. _Disgusting…I am truly disgusting…To lose my self-control like that and even go so far as to…I can't even think it! This will not be allowed to happen again!_


	4. Making a List

"So, have you figured out what you want?" Ichigo asked as he slumped onto his bed, immediately falling onto his side with a sigh. Shopping for Yuzu had been no small task; especially since they had needed three times more than usual. They'd bought meat, vegetables, tinned foods and ingredients for a Western styled Christmas cake, and of course he had carried most of the bags. Seeing him shaking at the knees Rukia had valiantly taken a few of the lighter bags.

"Hm?" Rukia hummed as she put two steaming cups down on the desk before sitting beside Ichigo on the bed, idly running a hand through his orange locks. Ichigo smiled as he took her hand and pressed it to his lips before entwining their fingers contentedly.

"For Christmas, what do you want?" He elaborated as Rukia raised her steaming cup to her lips slowly, sipping to test the liquid before replacing it on the desk with a sigh. Licking her lips she savoured the taste of the chocolaty liquid, her tongue slightly burned from the heat.

"I hadn't given it much thought…Just buy something you think I might like. I've already decided on yours." She added impishly as she looked down at Ichigo, who smiled softly as he pulled her lower, resting a hand on her waist as her ebony hair tickled his cheek lightly. He lifted himself slightly to capture her lips, a slight trace of chocolate entering his senses.

"Nee-san!" A familiar voice shouted, the couple breaking apart with flushed cheeks as the squeak of Kon's feet sounded on the bed. Ichigo sat up, looking anywhere but at the small lion as he ran a hand through is hair. Rukia on the other hand seemed perfectly fine as she turned to Kon,

"Oh, you're back." She said in greeting, quietly surprised that he hadn't launched himself at her as he usually did. She had been expecting to grind the small toy underfoot as soon as she got through the door, but he hadn't been there. "Where did you go?" She asked, slightly concerned by his lack of action.

"Nowhere in particular." He replied in an unconcerned manner, hopping to the floor as he did so. Rukia frowned slightly, while Ichigo took on a guilty expression. He hadn't told Kon about his relationship with Rukia, but in hindsight it would have been better to tell him straight away. "No need to ask what you two have been doing." Kon added with a nonchalant look over his shoulder,

"Gomen Kon, I was going to tell you but…" Ichigo trailed off awkwardly, cringing slightly as Rukia's foot landed on the stuffed lion's head, squeaks filling the room as she ground him underfoot.

"Don't apologise Ichigo. Our relationship won't affect my friendship with Kon, he's just sulking." She said as she removed her foot and kicked the stuffed animal across the room, watching him bounce off the various surfaces until he landed flat against Ichigo's chest and fell back to the bed.

"Nee-san! You do care! I knew you did!" Kon cried emotionally, jumping up and latching himself onto her chest, Ichigo cringing again as Rukia peeled the lion off and threw him against the wall with a smile. _It's weird, but things seem to be back to normal already…_ Ichigo thought as he watched Kon hop onto the bed beside Rukia and begin telling her about his travels, which were hugely exaggerated. Apparently he had been in Soul Society wandering the streets of Rukongai again.

"We should start a list!" Rukia said finally once Kon had finished his story and her mind had returned to Christmas. "It seems more sensible to buy joint presents; they'll be better than what we could afford separately, and this way I can buy things for the girls and leave the guys to you. You'll know what to buy them better than I do." She reasoned, and Ichigo could hardly argue with that. She was a girl, and therefore knew all about what he labelled as 'girly stuff,' and surely Karin and Yuzu would appreciate something they could use more than a stuffed animal or something like that, which was all Ichigo could ever think of, _though I will buy them something myself too..._

"So we'll make separate lists then?" Ichigo said questioningly as he sat up and reached for his half full cup. Rukia shifted to the desk and rummaged in a draw for a notepad, ripping out a sheet before tossing the book on Ichigo's lap.

"It makes sense, so who are we buying for? Orihime and Rangiku obviously, Ururu and Yoruichi…Tatsuki. We should buy Soi Fon something, and Hinamori…Yuzu and Karin are on my list…" Rukia listed off as she wrote down the names in one column, leaving space next to it to list possible gifts. Ichigo opened his pad and grabbed a pen from the desk before pausing thoughtfully.

"Do you think you could do Byakuya? You know him better than I do." Ichigo excused as he looked up at Rukia, who was already deep in thought, though she gave him enough attention to nod her agreement. "Ishida, Sado, Renji, Urahara, Jinta, Tessai, Kon, Dad…Hisagi, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, Hanataro…Kira…and Ulquiorra…What would an Espada want?" He wondered aloud as he leaned back against the wall. Looking over the list he didn't think he'd missed anyone, so he focused on what to buy them, and Rukia of course.

 _Mizuiro and Keigo should be relatively easy; I usually give Keigo collectable baseball cards and Mizuiro a CD…Come to think of it I haven't been keeping up with the charts lately…_ Ichigo mused as he looked up at the ceiling, resting the pen on his lower lip as he went over the bands he knew Mizuiro liked. He couldn't recall any of them having an album out recently, _but I haven't been looking…I'll check that later._ He added as he scrawled CD beside Mizuiro's name and cards beside Keigo.

 _Let's see…Nii-sama's art supplies are running low…I wonder if there's a store in town that would keep some fresh traditional paints and brushes? If not I'll update his Human world wardrobe._ Rukia decided with a satisfied smile as she imagined what sort of clothes would suit her older brother. _A nice black shirt and some jeans…I know he has some already, but it doesn't hurt to have extras._ She added as her pen danced across the page.

* * *

"Ulquiorra? C-can I come in?" Orihime called hesitantly as she once again stood outside the Espada's room, shuffling her feet slightly as she waited for an answer. After a few moments of silence she reached for the door, pausing and nibbling her lip nervously before slowly pulling it across. "Ulquiorra?" She called again as she stepped into the darkened room, seeing a lump in the futon.

Orihime slowly padded towards the futon, her grey eyes fixed on the lump beneath the thick white covers. As she drew closer she could see that Ulquiorra was shaking slightly, his breaths getting louder as she drew closer. Crouching down the redhead pulled the covers away from his head, seeing his face scrunched up in something akin to pain,

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime said quietly as she brushed his ebony locks away from his face, moving to shake his shoulder as she got no reaction. "Ulquiorra!" She said more firmly, a small shriek escaping her, almost drowned out by Ulquiorra's angry roar as his hand grabbed her throat, his green eyes snapping open as he flipped them so that he was pressing her into the futon.

He seemed furious as he looked down at her, his eyes filled with hatred and contempt as he tightened his grip and choked her. Her grey eyes widened as tears pricked the edges, her voice unable to work as she struggled to breathe, her small hands trying to pry Ulquiorra's away from her neck. Finally she managed to get out a panicked, terror filled screech, coughing and choking as Ulquiorra's grip suddenly released.

"Orihime! Gomenasai I…" Ulquiorra trailed off in horror as he drew back fearfully, his green eyes filled with terror as he watched her coughing and wheezing, tears trickling down her cheeks as she got her breath back. Getting to his knees Ulquiorra pulled Orihime to his chest, his whole body quivering as he held her, his bare torso slightly sticky with sweat, "Gomenasai." He whispered,

"Ulquiorra, is something wrong?" Orihime asked quietly, her hand massaging her throat gently where Ulquiorra's grip had bruised her skin lightly. Seeing the bruises as he drew back Ulquiorra dropped his gaze to the bed. "What is it?" Orihime insisted gently, her grey eyes firm as she looked at him,

"Nothing…Just a dream…As an Espada they aren't always pleasant…" He replied simply, the darkness lingering in his eyes telling her to drop it. Whatever he had seen had clearly shaken him. He had never attacked her in his sleep before, though during his illness he would have been too weak to attack even if he had wanted to. Seeing Ulquiorra shiver slightly Orihime settled down cross legged on the futon, the duvet wrapped around her shoulder.

"Will you sit with me?" Orihime asked as she held up the duvet beside her for Ulquiorra to cover himself. The ex-Espada hesitated a moment before crawling over to her and pulling his knees up to his chest as he wrapped the duvet around himself, feeling Orihime shift closer as she did the same. "I should apologise too…You weren't expecting me to be there when you woke up; I must have unsettled you somehow…" She said apologetically, curling her legs up at her side as she put most of her weight on Ulquiorra's shoulder,

"You…aren't angry?" Ulquiorra asked in surprise, his green eyes shifting to the top of Orihime's head, a slight flush forming on his cheeks as her felt her arm slip through his, her grey eyes shifting to look up at him. She smiled at him warmly before leaning her forehead on his arm,

"You didn't mean to…but…" Orihime trailed off hesitantly, feeling Ulquiorra's gaze on her, encouraging her to continue. "I wish you trusted me enough to tell me what it was you saw…" She added quietly, feeling Ulquiorra tense up beside her, his head leaning on hers as his hand searched for hers beneath the duvet.

"Don't mistake my silence for distrust…My memories are deep and complicated…You must remember that I am made of many. Though mine is the dominant personality and my memories have remained intact, I also hold the memories of many others…Even when I see them I rarely understand without context." He began quietly, feeling Orihime nod her head beneath him. "The memory I was experiencing seemed to be a great battle, in the feudal era. I had fallen from my mount and was in a grapple with one of my foes…We fell to the ground, where I got the upper hand…Unfortunately it seems you woke me at that moment." Ulquiorra explained, feeling Orihime's grip tighten on his hand.

"It must be hard…having all those memories, emotions, even thoughts that weren't yours to begin with." She said sympathetically, though he knew she couldn't really imagine what it was like, though truth be told it didn't bother him. During his day to day life he didn't think about his memories, so they didn't affect him. They only crept up on him in his sleeping hours, which hadn't been a problem before he was trapped in Human form.

"It is not as bad as you think…What was it that you wanted?" Ulquiorra asked, feeling a change of subject was needed before Orihime became any more distressed. She was far too tuned to other people's moods for her own good, not spending enough time thinking of herself.

"Well…earlier you said I could some back later so…" She trailed off, her cheeks flushing at his question. Looking back on her actions, it did seem quite rude of her to enter his room and wake him up for no reason, _but he was having a nightmare…_ She justified, hearing Ulquiorra chuckle quietly beside her, his arm moving from her grip to rest across her back, pulling her closer.

"You are correct. I did give that invitation, and I am grateful for your waking me up…Arigato Orihime." He almost purred in her ear, a blush spreading across her cheeks for a whole new reason as he nuzzled her. She liked this new closeness that had developed between them; the fact that he would hold her and subtly touch her in small shows of affection.

"What do you think of Christmas?" Orihime asked as a silence grew between them and all she could feel was Ulquiorra's hot breath on her neck. At her question the Arrancar straightened slightly, though this didn't stop Orihime's heart from pounding. She had only just noticed how close they were, her chest almost flush against his side as his arm pulled her closer.

"It is a holiday associated with a religion referred to as Christianity, though it is common to a few others. In more recent times the religious aspect has become less pronounced with the lowered amount of religious followers. Aside from this I have no experience with the holiday." Ulquiorra replied, falling on his side as Orihime gave a shocked yelp and pushed him down, her shocked grey eyes looking down into his green as he turned onto his back and found her small hands on his chest as she knelt between his legs.

"Then this will be your very first Christmas!" She exclaimed, apparently less aware of their position that Ulquiorra, who's cheeks flushed as her orange locks fell over her shoulders to tickle his chest. At his stunned nod Orihime got to her feet with a look of determination before running from the room. Ulquiorra looked after her with a puzzled expression as he sat up, _perhaps I damaged her earlier…_ He thought guiltily, "Alright! I'll teach you about Christmas!" Orihime decided as she returned with a notebook in her hand.

"I didn't think Christmas was an integral part of your culture." Ulquiorra said as the redhead returned to her place beside him and pulled the duvet over her shoulder again. Ulquiorra watched curiously as she began to draw various shapes in the book, a small smile on her face as she twitched with nervous excitement.

"It may not be integral, but that doesn't mean we don't like to celebrate it…You've already seen most of these, but in town we put lights up in the streets, and a huge tree is put up in the square. Normally people buy trees of their own to put up in their homes too, and the trees are decorated with lights, tinsel and decorations." Orihime explained as she drew a tree, adding circles, stars and candy canes. Beneath the trees she began drawing boxes with ribbons on top and small packages, "On Christmas Eve parents sneak downstairs and put presents under the tree like Santa Clause. Santa is based on a man called Saint Nicholas, who used to lived somewhere in the north and gave poor children gifts at Christmas…Somewhere along the line he was selected as the modern figure of Christmas." She continued with a bright smile as she pushed the pad over to Ulquiorra, who seemed to be listening with rapt attention.

"So it is part of this holiday to exchange gifts?" He asked, the redhead nodding brightly in response as she took the pad and turned the page, where she showed Ulquiorra a list of all her friends. There were quite a few too; Ulquiorra hadn't realised she was so popular in Soul Society.

"I make up a list like this every year, and then go shopping and do it all in one day…I was thinking of going tomorrow if…if you'd like to come with me…" Orihime trailed off with a slight blush, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. Ulquiorra hesitated a moment and examined her posture, _I wouldn't want to get in the way of Orihime's shopping…_ "Ururu-chan is coming too; and Yoruichi." She added as if sensing his hesitation.

"Was this not to be a female day?" Ulquiorra asked, Orihime laughing brightly as she shook her head,

"I think you meant a girly day, or a girl's day out, and no, it wasn't. It was just convenient for us to go together." She replied as she pointed to her list, where Ururu and Yoruichi were already ticked off. "I saw a couple of things in town a few days ago and had them wrapped and stored for tomorrow." She explained, so there was no risk of either women seeing what she had bought them.

"What am I to buy?" Ulquiorra asked thoughtfully. Aside from the wrap he had bought for Orihime he had never bought a gift, and was unsure where to start, or who to start with. Smiling, Orihime flipped the pad and handed it to Ulquiorra, along with the pencil.

"Start by making a list of the people you know; ones you'd like to buy a present for." Orihime instructed, watching as familiar names began to appear. First was her own name, followed by the Urahara household, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Tatsuki, Sado, and to her surprise Shinji. He then listed Miaka and the other girls in his study group. Pausing to look it over he hesitantly handed it to Orihime,

"Like this?" He asked, the redhead nodding in response as she handed the pad back and shifted a little closer.

"Now the difficult part. Think of something they would like. They don't have to be expensive gifts, as long as you put thought into it; and usually people spend more money on family members and close friends than people in school…ano…Ah! Usually I buy Tatsuki-chan something special that I really think she'd like, but I usually give Chizuru a box of chocolates or book coupons." She explained brightly, watching Ulquiorra's nod of agreement as he eyed the list. He seemed hesitant as he looked at the list, his green eyes darting to Orihime for guidance as he pointed to the girls of his study group,

"I should give them chocolate?" He suggested, Orihime nodding her agreement,

"That would be a good gift, unless you can think of something particular to them, like if one of them was bad at maths a calculator would be useful, or a helpful book, and, with books, a message in the front can make them more personal." She suggested, Ulquiorra nodding as he looked through his memory, finding various subjects where his friends were lacking, listing those subjects beside their names.

"I have many books on these subjects that I will not require…May I give them these books?" Ulquiorra asked, the redhead beside him looking thoughtful as she crawled over to his stacks of books to examine the spines. Though they were stacked haphazardly against the wall through lack of a bookcase it would be a lie to say the books had not been well cared for. After one reading they had been neatly stacked never to be used again, the spines showing little to no wear at all.

"Make sure the books are in good condition, and if they are then yes." Orihime replied as she returned to her place, where Ulquiorra had already listed a specific text beside each name. Having finished with the girls of his study group he looked at the others, realising he knew little about what these people would want.

"Orihime, what hobbies and pastimes do these people have?" Ulquiorra asked as he pointed to the remainder of his school friends. It wasn't hard for her to relay what she knew about each, and by the end he had decided on something to do with guitars for Sado and sewing equipment for Ishida. Tatsuki was a little harder, but coupons for sports wear were a strong possibility.

"You're doing so well! It takes me hours to think up gifts!" Orihime complimented as Ulquiorra laid his pad aside, a few names left open for him to browse the shops for inspiration. Orihime watched as Ulquiorra raised a hand to his eye, bringing to her attention for the first time that one was slightly darker than the other, though it was a very slight difference.

"My left eye works as a sort of recorder…everything I witness is etched into my mind and senses, and can be shared if so desired. The fact that I remember every minute detail of every person, every day gives me a distinct advantage." He explained as he lowered his hand to find Orihime examining his eyes closely, her face barely two inches from his as she gazed into his deep green orbs.

"That's why you only read books once, and how you always know the answer before Sensei has finished her questions in class." Orihime said, Ulquiorra nodding his agreement as she drew back. "I almost forgot! Another part of Christmas is the dinner! We usually have turkey this time of year to celebrate in a Western way." She exclaimed almost excitedly, Ulquiorra raising an eyebrow at her enthusiasm. He couldn't recall ever seeing her so excited, not that he was complaining. Her energy put new life and colour into her skin, making her more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

"I have not tried Western food to my knowledge." Ulquiorra said thoughtfully, the redhead beside him smiling assuringly,

"I'm sure you'll like it! It used to be my favourite part of the holiday, except for Sora being there. He never worked Christmas day; it was the only time of the year I was guaranteed to have him to myself all day…I know it sounds childish but…it meant a lot to me." She added with a slight blush, something in her expression dropping at the mention of her brother. Ulquiorra couldn't relate to her feelings in this matter, having no true understanding of what siblings were like.

"You humans confound me…Was Sora not working for your comfort when he was away? Were his absences not necessary for your welfare?" He questioned, his eyebrow raising as Orihime's lip quivered slightly, one of her delicate hands reaching up to rub vigorously at her tear pricked eyes.

"You're right…It was all for me; I was so selfish wanting him at home all the time, but I just wanted to see him! I wanted to play games, tell him about my day, sing and dance and read and just anything! As long as I wasn't alone!" She cried, clutching on to the only thing close to her, which happened to be Ulquiorra. Her arms wrapped around his upper arm and her face was buried in his shoulder as she cried.

"Gomen…It was not my intention to upset you." Ulquiorra said quietly as he shifted to face her, slowly repositioning her so that she was tucked securely in his arms, his hand stroking her silken hair. He felt her shake her head against him as she raised her face to look at him with tearstained cheeks,

"It wasn't your fault…You were just being inquisitive…I should be over this by now…" She added as she wiped her eyes, her cheeks flushing as Ulquiorra rested his forehead against hers.

"I won't leave…" He said quietly, drawing back at Orihime's hum of confusion, "Christmas day; I won't leave your side all day." He promised, the redhead giving him a warm smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder again, quietly enjoying the warmth and security he offered.

"Arigato." She replied simply, unable to think of any other way of showing her appreciation.


	5. What to Buy...

"Come on Hana-Hana!" Yachiru cried as she hurried down the busy streets, the young medic struggling to keep up. _How did I even get dragged into this?_ He wondered, still half asleep since the pink haired vice captain had woken him up barely half an hour ago about something urgent. It turned out that she wanted to go shopping in the Human Realm and needed supervision.

"Hai-Hai." Hanataro replied tiredly, his Gigai dragging slightly since he hadn't worn it for a few days. Shivering against the cold Hanataro pulled his thick scarf further up to cover his mouth and nose, quickly returning his hands to his pockets. It had been three days since he left and the snow still hadn't melted, in fact it seemed that it had snowed more,

"In here! In here!" Yachiru cried enthusiastically, disappearing through a doorway in a bright pink blur, the medic following with a sigh. Inside were various decorations, the colourful lights and glitter bringing a reluctant smile to Hanataro's tired face. He found Yachiru at the tree ornaments, picking up various glittery stars and bobbles before turning her attention to the reindeer and Santa. _I wonder what Yachiru likes…_

"Are you buying anything?" Hanataro asked as he looked through the decorations himself. Fourth Squad always put a tree up at Christmas, it helped raise the spirits of patients, not to mention the squad itself. Fourth Squad always had a few people working over the holidays, Hanataro often volunteered himself. _Unohana-taicho told us to get a decoration for the tree…I guess one of these would do, but which one?_

"Hmm…Ken-chan's getting a tree this year!" Yachiru said as she looked through the decorations, a frown marring her young brow. Hanataro smiled at her as she looked, reflections from the glitter flitting across her skin as the lights around the shop changed colour. Spotting a glittering gold star Hanataro plucked it from the box and held it up for her inspection,

"How about this one?" He asked, honey coloured eyes turning upon him as he spoke, and lighting up at the sight of the glittering gold. With a warm smile Hanataro lowered the star into her small hands, watching her turn it over and watch it sparkle. "Ah! Turtle doves!" The medic exclaimed as he took a set of two delicate white bird ornaments from a hook on the wall.

"Are they special?" Yachiru asked, noticing the way Hanataro caressed the elegantly slanted wings, each holding a small olive branch. At her question Hanataro leaned down so that the small girl could examine the ornaments for herself, her small hand taking one of the birds,

"To some…There's a story about these birds…In the western world I'm pretty sure they represent peace because of a story in the Bible, but I heard another. When you have two turtle doves they symbolise a never ending friendship, so you keep one and a friend has the other and as long as you keep them you'll be friends for life…I like that idea, don't you?" Hanataro asked as he reached the end of his explanation, the small girl nodding her bright agreement. "Though in my case I'm not sure who'd take the second dove…I don't really have many friends…" He added a little sadly as he looked at the dove he held in his hand.

"I will! Hana-Hana is my friend, right?" Yachiru exclaimed with a bright smile, not noticing the light blush that coloured Hanataro's cheeks at her words. _That's right, I didn't really notice it at first, but Yachiru and I seem to be meeting more often and spending time together…I guess we really are friends…_ He thought with a warm feeling in his chest,

"Hai." Hanataro replied, taking the dove back from Yachiru, "Are you done?" He added, the pink haired girl shaking her head before running off down another aisle to the fairy lights.

"Hana-Hana!" Yachiru shouted once she was out of sight, the medic sighing as he smiled softly, _something tells me this is going to be a long day._

* * *

 _I've never shopped for a girl, so what do I buy?_ Hisagi wondered as he walked down the street, leather jacket zipped against the cold breeze. He had been trying to find a gift for Hinamori for the past hour, but there was nothing that he could really see as 'her.' There were plenty of cute outfits, but he couldn't see her in them, he really didn't know what she liked. _She's the last on my list too…_

Ichigo, Kira and Renji had been relatively easy, they were all guys. Rukia had caused more of a problem, but she was nothing compared to Hinamori. Matsumoto he gave clothes vouchers for her favourite shops, which basically meant any shops, Rukia he had decided to buy colouring materials because she liked to draw, but Hinamori, _I have no idea what she likes to do…_

He had settled on clothes; all girls liked clothes, but he didn't know what to buy. Did she like skirts or trousers? Long sleeves or short sleeves? Velvet or lace? Pink or blue? He really didn't have a clue, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. _Problem is, even if she doesn't like what I buy her she's too polite to come out and say it or change it, so I have to get it right…Should I ask Toshiro? He knows her better than anyone else…No! I have to do it myself! It wouldn't have meaning if I didn't choose._

"Ah! Hisagi-kun!" A familiar voice called, and it was just the voice he needed to hear. Turning with a smile he saw Kira walking towards him, also laden down with shopping bags. "Getting some shopping done?" He asked with a smile as he approached, blonde hair tossing in the breeze, most of his body covered by a long black trench coat.

"Hai, just one more to go." Hisagi replied as he lowered his multitude of bags to the ground, keeping a close eye on them as he rotated his stiff shoulder. Kira put his own bags down and leaned on the window of the clothes shop in relief, having been on his feet lugging bags around all morning.

"Who's it for?" Kira asked curiously, wondering how in the world Hisagi could stand to be out wearing as little as he was. He wore dark jeans and a leather jacket, which was zipped up to just below the collarbone, and from the fact that his skin was bare Kira knew he was wearing one of his tank tops; Hisagi rarely wore anything else.

"Hinamori." He replied as he gazed through the window thoughtfully, missing Kira's slight smirk. The blonde Shinigami wasn't blind, he had known for months about Hinamori's growing affection for Hisagi, and though the taller, usually stoic, man was harder to read than the petite female, he was quite sure that Hisagi was slowly warming to her. "But I really don't know where to start…I don't know anything about her." Hisagi continued, his brow furrowed thoughtfully,

"Well, what do you want to know?" Kira asked, joining Hisagi in looking through the window, where there were three models, all of them wearing colourful festive outfits. The first was a deep red Santa dress, next was a green elf dress and finally a light blue dress covered in white snowflakes.

"Anything would be a start." Hisagi replied with a laugh, a smile creeping across Kira's face as he shifted his brown eyes to the man beside him,

"She likes snow, she hates orange, her favourite colour is blue, she likes watermelon, she loves Christmas and she liked cherry blossoms on a spring evening." Kira replied thoughtfully, the man beside him furrowing his brow more and more as he stared at the window.

"I guess I'll take a look here." Hisagi decided as he gathered his bags, the blonde gathering up his own to follow, not quite done shopping himself. Inside were aisles and aisles of what Hisagi classed as 'Girl stuff.' There were clothes, jewellery, makeup, kitchenware, not that Hisagi thought cookery was only for women, as well as shoes and handbags.

"I'm going to look at the makeup." Kira decided, his cheeks flushing slightly as Hisagi laughed loudly, "Whatever you're thinking, don't." The blonde retorted with a somewhat sulky glare,

"I guess I'll check out the accessories." Hisagi replied, the two separating into the busy crowds. Looking around Hisagi felt somewhat lost in the rows of handbags, belts and hairclips. Sighing heavily Hisagi looked closely at the hair ornaments, trying to picture Hinamori wearing them. Then he saw it. _It's perfect!_

* * *

"Where to next?" Orihime asked as she looked up at Yoruichi, who flicked her purple ponytail over her shoulder with a loud sigh as she looked around the busy street. Ururu, who walked on her other side looked up expectantly, and behind all three was Ulquiorra, who was laden down with shopping bags.

"I don't know; Ulquiorra, anywhere you'd like to go?" Yoruichi asked as she looked over her shoulder, stifling a laugh as the ex-Espada almost fell under the sheer amount of bags. It wasn't that they were heavy, just bulky, and they were almost tripping up his feet as he walked, not to mention obscuring his vision.

"I would like to go by myself for a while." He replied as he lowered the bags, Orihime quickly going to help him by taking her bags back. They had been busy all morning, and there was still an hour until lunchtime. "If we separate for a while we will each be able to find what we need more quickly. There is a café in the square that we can meet at later." He added, the purple haired woman grabbing her own bags with a nod,

"Alright, agreed! Who wants to go with who?" The tall woman asked as she looked at the two younger girls, both of whom glanced at each other. As Ururu began shuffling her feet and glancing at Ulquiorra Orihime smiled brightly,

"I'll come with you for a while. Ulquiorra, we'll meet outside the café at one." Orihime decided as she stepped to Yoruichi's side, smiling brightly as they began to walk off. Ulquiorra nodded his agreement before looking down at Ururu, who had a small handbag slung over her shoulder with a long beige coat and mittens.

"Where would you like to go Ururu-chan?" Ulquiorra asked as the small girl went to his side and took his now free arm. Ulquiorra and Ururu had only done a little shopping so far, so Ulquiorra was able to hold all of their bags in one hand, leaving the other free for the small girl at his side.

"Ano…there's a big shop over there." Ururu replied quietly with her usual timidity firmly in place. With a nod Ulquiorra began walking towards the store, which was five storeys high and spanned across six long windows on the lower floor. There was little doubt that they'd find at least something inside.

* * *

 _What am I doing here?_ Ichigo wondered as he looked around the lingerie section, his cheeks slightly flushed as he looked through the different scanty lacy items. Unsure what to get Rukia he had decided to shop around, and his father had suggested this section, though Ichigo had already been considering it. He and Rukia were going out, and it wasn't unusual for couples to buy each other presents like this, but actually looking around with various women glancing at him on the way by was making him uncomfortable.

Picking up a basque Ichigo looked around to make sure no women were giving him odd stares before looking closely at the item. It was red with black lace, very attractive however he couldn't picture Rukia wearing it, _I can't see red as her colour…_ He thought as he put the item back with a sigh. He hated being in this section, especially be himself.

Ichigo moved to another row of basques, his cheeks flushing as a group of girls he barely recognised from his school saw him and walked off together giggling. Turning firmly to the rail Ichigo ducked down and hid his face, focusing on the black lacy item that he found in front of him. _It's nice, but far too transparent; I don't think Rukia would like it…_

Moving on to the next rack Ichigo lifted a more modest, but no less sexy, basque, in fact he thought this one was even sexier than the last. It was black at the sides with a silk white front that fitted firmly round the breasts with a black lace mesh over it at parts with a zip up front; there was also a sheer mesh skirt that would cover the top of her thighs. _This one! I can see Rukia in this, but do they have her size?_ He wondered as he searched for a size eight to ten, finding only one of that size left. Taking it he turned to go to the counter, knowing his wallet was in for a severe hit, when he saw a familiar face not far off.

"Ulquiorra?" He called in disbelief as he hurried over to the teen, who was looking at some of the white basques and corsets with his usual neutral expression. Hearing his name the ex-Espada looked up, his emerald eyes scanning the store until he found the flash of orange heading in his direction.

"Kurosaki." He acknowledged, lifting one of the delicate white basques and giving it a curious look that told Ichigo that the Arrancar didn't have a clue what he was looking at. Seeing the stockings close by Ichigo made a quick stop to grab a pair of black stockings before continuing over to Ulquiorra,

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked with flushed cheeks as Ulquiorra picked up yet another almost completely transparent item. Returning it to the rack Ulquiorra shifted his gaze to the teen before him,

"Shopping. I was unsure what to buy Orihime and Ururu suggest nightwear, though I don't see how these could be comfortable to sleep in." He added as he lifted a basque with plastic boning down the sides. With a somewhat relieved sigh Ichigo took the basque from Ulquiorra and replaced it on the rack before putting a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder,

"This isn't…that kind of nightwear. This way." The redhead added as he steered the perplexed Arrancar out of the sexy lingerie section and into the sleepwear section, which was filled with scant nightdresses, full length nightdresses and pyjamas. "Here, this is what you want." Ichigo said as he pointed out the comfortable looking pyjamas and nightdresses.

"Arigato." Ulquiorra said as he stepped into the section, starting off with the short silky nightdresses before moving on to the pyjamas. Of all the available colours he liked white the most, knowing that white would bring out the deep orange of Orihime's hair and emphasise her pale skin.

"Find anything?" Ichigo asked curiously after Ulquiorra had looked through the items, seemingly deep in thought. At Ichigo's question Ulquiorra reached out and took down a long white silk nightdress, which would emphasise Orihime's breasts and had small straps over the shoulders.

"This would compliment Orihime's figure." Ulquiorra replied as he held it out for Ichigo's inspection, the taller teen nodding his agreement. Orihime would look good in it, and between the nightdress and a basque he definitely thought she'd prefer the nightdress. "Is that what you have selected for Rukia?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked at the basque in Ichigo's hand,

"Ah, hai…" Ichigo trailed off a little uncomfortably as he led the way to the check out.

"You have made a competent choice." Ulquiorra replied as they walked through the lingerie section towards the busy counters.

"Uh, thanks." Ichigo said bashfully as he stopped at the end of the line and took his wallet out. _Forty seven hundred Yen, and then the stockings on top…Could have been worse._ Ichigo thought as he got the money ready, watching as Ulquiorra followed his example, his green eyes wandering until they rested on a small ebony haired figure hurrying his way.

"Ururu-chan. Were you successful?" Ulquiorra asked as the small girl approach, bowing to Ichigo as she stopped and held up a small bag for the Arrancar's inspection. "Arigato." Ulquiorra said as he took the small bag, which bore the mark of a jewellers on the lower floor. "Did you manage to find anything yourself Ururu?" Ulquiorra asked, noting three more bags in the small girl's grasp.

"Hai." She replied with a smile, following Ulquiorra as he went to the free counter under Ichigo's watchful eye. Having seen some of the mistakes made by Shinigami shopping Ichigo couldn't help feeling anxious about leaving visitors unchecked, though Ulquiorra had been in the human realm for quite a while.

"Where are you headed next?" Ichigo asked as he too went to a counter, ending up next to Ulquiorra, who was waiting for his change. Taking his bag the Arrancar stepped closer to Ichigo to allow the next customer space, Ururu staying close to his side.

"I am uncertain, however we will be going to a café in the square at one O'clock." He replied, feeling Ururu take his hand and draw closer as a tall man walked by to the counter. Taking his bag Ichigo led the way through the queue and back into the store aisles,

"Really? Me too, I'll be meeting Rukia and my family there at about the same time…Why don't we shop together a while? I know a few good stores around here." Ichigo replied, leading the way since he received no objection to his idea. The next person he was shopping for was Yuzu, an easy option in his opinion. He led the way to the nearest toy store.

* * *

"Ah! Kawai!" Hinamori exclaimed as she looked inside the slowly spinning display case at the crystal ornaments. She was having trouble finding anything for Hisagi, but she knew Toshiro would love these ornaments, _now if only I could find a dragon; Shiro-chan loves dragons!_ She thought as she peered in, her dark eyes lighting up as she saw exactly what she was looking for. "Excuse me!" She called as an assistant walked by, the tall brunette woman turning at her call,

"Konnichiwa, how may I help you?" The woman, who must have been in her early twenties, asked as she sauntered over with a sachet of her well formed hips. Hinamori smiled brightly as she pointed out the ornament she wanted, the woman reminding her of Matsumoto. _Now that I think about it Rangiku-san would love this little kitty!_ She thought, deciding to take the small crystal kitten too.

"Hey! Hinamori!" A familiar voice called as the woman took the ornaments to the counter. Hinamori turned to see Renji entering the shop with a grin, his arms also laden with shopping bags.

"Renji-kun! Are you here to shop too?" She asked brightly as she stepped over to the counter, Renji following slowly as he looked at the various ornaments scattered about the shelves.

"Hai, I'm almost done. I just saw you when I passed and thought I'd say hi. How's your shopping going?" He asked as Hinamori watched the woman behind the counter carefully wrapping the delicate crystals and put them in their proper boxes.

"I just have one more to go, but to be honest I'm a little stuck." She replied as she paid for her ornaments and led the way through the small shop and out into the mall, which was filled with people, even up on the second floor where they were. The second floor was mostly small specialist shops, so not many people went up there on a normal day.

"Oh? Let me guess, Hisagi." Renji guessed, grinning at the blush that spread across his school friend's cheeks as she looked up at him with wide brown eyes,

"How did you know?" She asked as they slowly ambled across the balcony overlooking the bottom floor of the mall. Down below Hinamori caught sight of Ishida and Sado sitting in the small coffee shop surrounded by bags. _It seems everyone's out shopping today! I even passed Kurotsuchi-taicho and Nemu-san out earlier._

"Because I can read you like a book." Renji replied as he leaned on the railing, his keen eyes catching sight of Rukia and Ichigo's sisters, who hurried over to the coffee shop as they caught sight of Sado and Ishida, the five of them talking animatedly over the canvas edging.

"I haven't really known Hisagi-kun that long…" Hinamori replied, sneaking a glance at Renji from the corner of her eye. Her childhood friend stepped back with a sigh as he put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair with difficulty since it was in its usual bun.

"Looks like I have no choice but to lend a hand. What do you know about Hisagi?" Renji asked as Hinamori squeaked and patted her hair back into place indignantly. At his question she blushed slightly as the thought about what she really knew about Hisagi.

"I know he plays the guitar, and his favourite genre seems to be rock, he plays that a lot." She replied, fondly remembering the hours she had spent sitting at her office window, leaning out to hear him play. She even sat on the roof sometimes to listen.

"Right! There's a music shop just round the corner; I was there a few minutes ago myself. Come on!" Renji exclaimed as he grabbed Hinamori's wrist gently and tugged her along as he hurried towards the other end of the floor, where a small shop stood with a drum kit in the window and a guitar above the door.

* * *

"What do you think?" Ikkaku asked, holding up a petite white roll neck for Yumichika's inspection. The beautiful young man sighed as he flicked his short hair over his shoulder, seemingly unimpressed with the selection as he squinted at it.

"It's well formed certainly, but you're not taking Mizuho-san's personality into account! A girl with a big personality should wear something bolder, don't you think?" He replied almost sweetly as Ikkaku lowered the top with a sigh. _Girl's are almost as hard to buy for as Yumichika! Why do they have to be so…feminine!_ He thought as he continued looking, thinking perhaps something festive was in order.

"Well…how about this?" He asked as he picked up another roll neck, this time a dark green one with a reindeer on the front. It wasn't the sort of thing Ikkaku liked, but then again he wasn't a girl, and Christmas had never really been his holiday. Yumichika's eyes went wide, a look of horror crossing his features,

"Green? Have you looked at Mizuho? Think about her complexion! Her eye colour! Such a vulgar shade would be horrific!" He stated distressfully, knowing that he was ticking Ikkaku off. In truth there was an item he had had his eye on since they entered the store that would look wonderful on Mizuho, but the fun of teasing Ikkaku was too good to resist.

"Oh come on! The only other girl I've shopped for is you!" Ikkaku retorted as he put the jumper back, grinning as he noticed the tick of Yumichika's eye, _serves you right!_ He thought as he shifted his gaze amongst the clothes with a sigh. He really had no idea what to pick.

"I see you don't want my advice after all." Yumichika said nonchalantly as he turned his back and crossed his arms, Ikkaku cursing quietly. He hadn't banked on Yumichika withholding his services over his comment, and now there was only one thing left to do. Grovel.

"Gomenasai Yumichika! You know I didn't really mean it! You're the pinnacle of fashion knowledge! The most stylish Shinigami out there! The most beautiful man in Seireitei! Please! Help me out here!" Ikkaku begged, knowing his friend would accept nothing less than one hundred percent humble grovelling. After a few moments of theatrical consideration, and a smug glance over his shoulder, Yumichika suffered himself to turn back and continue to help Ikkaku in his search.

"Well, there is one item that would suit Mizuho-san." He began, pausing smugly as Ikkaku gave him an imploring look,

"What is it? Show me!" The bald man pleaded as he looked around the store, following his friend as he gleefully hurried back towards the doors. On the rack was a long sleeved V-neck top, which was dark red with white snowflakes, and Ikkaku had to admit he could see her wearing it.

"Well? What do you think? Red is definitely her colour with her dark eyes and hair, and the snowflakes give it a touch of festivity, and the slope of the neck should emphasise her assets." Yumichika said brightly, giving the stretchy sleeve a gentle tug before handing it to Ikkaku, who checked the size. It was size ten, and it looked like it would fit, but he couldn't be sure.

"Yumichika, you don't know her size do you?" He asked as he pointed out the label, watching his friend flick through the rack until he reached a twelve and held it up,

"This size would be best, I'd say a ten is a tad too snug for this material." Yumichika decided as he took back the size ten, nudging Ikkaku in the direction of the counter. "I'll just be in the men's section, I saw something that would suit Keigo-san earlier and just have to buy it." He added before heading off to collect Ikkaku's gift, as well as Keigo's.


	6. It's a Wrap!

"Hey! Ulquiorra!" Yoruichi called as she saw the ebony haired boy enter the square, Ichigo laden down with bags beside him while Ururu was on Ulquiorra's back with her arms loosely draped over his shoulders. Upon hearing his name Ulquiorra looked up and soon spotted the purple haired woman, who wore a long leather coat rather than her usual orange jumper due to the cold weather. Despite the cold they were sitting outside.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Ichigo exclaimed as they reached the table, which was right by the square. The square was packed with people going back and forth as well as the huge tree and hanging lights. Below the tree was a large music stand set up with a choir and miniature orchestra ready to perform, a crowd of people gathering round.

"We noticed the band and thought it would be nice to watch." Orihime said brightly, her cheeks slightly pink from the cool air, her coat left on the seat so that she was only wearing a thick lilac jumper and her mittens. How she wasn't freezing was a mystery to Ichigo, but knowing her personality he wasn't surprised.

"I guess Ururu had too much shopping today." Yoruichi said with a smile as she gently lifted the sleeping girl from Ulquiorra's stooped back. Straightening up Ulquiorra took their bags from Ichigo with thanks, the tanned woman lowering Ururu gently onto one of the seats.

"You haven't by any chance seen." Ichigo began,

"Ichigo!" Rukia called, the small group looking across a few tables to see Rukia, Karin and Yuzu already settled with steaming cups in front of them. With a smile Ichigo hurried over, his father just making his way back from the counter inside with two more cups.

"I can't believe so many people were out shopping today! We met Toshiro-kun, Rangiku-san, Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san, and even Hisagi-kun!" Orihime exclaimed as she cradled her cup and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Ulquiorra had been feeling flairs of reiatsu all day, and with at least three Captains in the area it was no wonder. There wouldn't be any Hollow coming into the town that day, he was certain.

"Ulquiorra, what are you drinking?" Yoruichi asked as she grabbed her purse and got to her feet, assuming that the small girl would want hot chocolate. Ulquiorra chose the same and took the seat across from Orihime with Ururu to his left, her head on the table beneath her folded arms.

"She's exhausted!" Orihime said gently as she looked at the small girl with warm eyes, Ulquiorra nodding his agreement as he glanced at the small girl, who shivered slightly. Taking off his coat Ulquiorra draped it over her small shoulders, leaving himself in his dark brown roll neck as he sat back.

As they sat and quietly watched the square the music started, the choir of children starting a festive song. The light melody brought a smile to Orihime's face as she remembered visiting the square with her brother, in fact this was the first Christmas she had visited it since. Usually she and Tatsuki would meet in a café on the high street when they did their shopping.

"Orihime." Ulquiorra said, startling the redhead out of her thoughts as he appeared before her and held a hand out. Taking his hand lightly Orihime was surprised as the Arrancar led her out into the square, where he took both her hands and began taking uncertain steps in a dance.

"Gomen, I'm not very good." Orihime apologised as she tried to follow his lead, her cheeks flushed as she noticed people watching them. Stepping closer to Ulquiorra she quickly found his hands resting on her hips as he led them back and forth slowly, a few more couples appearing around them as the song went on. Among the other couples were Rukia and Ichigo, who were content swaying back and forth in each others arms.

"Ichigo…I'm looking forward to Christmas this year." Rukia said quietly as she rested her head on his chest, the taller boy looking down at her as he pulled her a little closer.

"Hai…Me too." He replied, his hazel eyes resting on her blue as she looked up before he leaned down and gave her a brief peck on the lips. As Rukia snuggled closer to Ichigo she noticed Ulquiorra and Orihime return to their table briefly before Ulquiorra returned hand in hand with Ururu, who held both his hands and followed his lead slowly, the older man twirling her occasionally.

"I hope Ulquiorra enjoys it too, it'll be his first real Christmas." She said softly, Ichigo following her gaze to the ex-Espada, who was more out of character than Ichigo had ever seen him. Earlier in the shop Ulquiorra had been stiff and slightly awkward, much like his old self, and throughout the day he had thawed little by little until now, when he smiled so warmly it was hard to believe he had ever been Espada.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu's voice interrupted sulkily, her cheeks flushed as she stood at the edge of the café. With a small chuckle Ichigo looked down questioningly at Rukia, who nodded slightly before heading back to the café to allow the honey-haired girl a chance to dance with her brother.

"Rukia-chan! You don't get off that easy." Isshin said as he held a hand out to her, the young Shinigami smiling warmly as she allowed herself to be led into the square, Ichigo sending the occasional possessive look in his father's direction. It wasn't long until the couples swapped and Ichigo had Rukia in his arms again while Yuzu was with her father. Karin on the other hand had no desire to dance at all and remained at the table.

"Karin-san! Will you join us?" Orihime asked, the ebony haired girl moving across with their shopping to sit at the mostly empty table. Ururu and Orihime were quietly sipping their hot chocolate while Yoruichi had gone into the square to 'show Ulquiorra how it was done.' Orihime laughed occasionally as Yoruichi twirled the usually stoic young man like a ballerina, usually throwing him off balance in the process.

"Yo Ururu, long time no see." Karin greeted, the timid girl smiling in return with a quiet 'konnichiwa.' Orihime had no problem talking to Karin, since she had visited Ichigo's house a few times and had even, on occasion, played babysitter when Ichigo and Isshin had things to do, though it was rare.

"Room for more?" Isshin's voice interrupted a few minutes later, pushing another table over so that they could all sit together. By the time the two groups decided to part the sun had long since gone down and the Christmas lights shone down in all their festive glory, and the snow began falling.

"We should have a get together some time!" Yoruichi said with a grin as she got to her feet and gathered her bags, the rest of her group following her lead.

"It's a shame we didn't meet sooner! I would have invited you for Christmas!" Isshin replied jovially, missing Yuzu's horrified look as she contemplated the extra cooking she would have had to do. "Give my regards to Kisuke." He added as he too got to his feet, Ichigo and Rukia looking at him in surprise.

"You know Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked in shock, his father nodding as he quickly thought up an excuse,

"When he first moved to the area I visited his shop quite often before you were born…Unfortunately between parenthood and my practise I haven't had the time recently!" He supplied, at which Yoruichi nodded her agreement. _So he still hasn't told Ichigo…I wonder how long it'll take him to work it out._ The cat-like woman wondered as she looked across at Ichigo's oblivious face.

"Well, see you later." Yoruichi said in parting as she led the way out into the square, Ichigo watching their four friends until they were lost in the crowd. Next was the worst part of shopping. The wrapping.

* * *

"Wrapping presents is easy." Orihime stated as she handed Ulquiorra a roll of paper and knelt down on his floor. She had brought Tatsuki's present in with her to demonstrate. Once Ulquiorra had seen it once she thought it unlikely he'd need to see again. She had bought Tatsuki a new pair of protective gloves, knowing the ones she was using now were worn and no longer considered to be competition standard.

Orihime carefully removed the plastic wrapping from the roll of paper before spreading it out on a large area of Ulquiorra's floor. The paper was dark red with Merry Christmas written over and over in swirly gold text, and beside her knee was a roll of the same paper, but with the colours reversed. On her other side, between her and Ulquiorra's knees, was a small pile of tags for them to write out.

"Firstly make sure all price tags have been removed from the present." Orihime instructed as she checked the gloved and its tags over before placing it on the white side of the paper and grabbing the scissors. "Next put the gift on the paper and work out how much paper it needs to cover it, and which way will use less paper." She added as she turned the gloves one way and then the other before cutting off a section of paper.

Once she had cut the paper she took the sellotape and cut off three strips, one longer than the other two. Each strip she stuck to one of Ulquiorra's fingers, the Arrancar looking at her with a raised eyebrow, but not complaining. This done she turned over the end of the tape and put it aside as she returned her attention to the wrapping.

"First use the long strip to tape the long edge of the present." She said as she folded the two long sides over each other and neatly taped them down. Turning the present round she slowly folded one open side into a neat triangle and used a smaller strip to stick it. "Then you just close it up neatly like this." She added as she did the other side, holing the gift up for Ulquiorra's inspection.

"Very well. What are these for?" He asked as he held up a box of colourful bows and ribbons, watching as Orihime took a sticky bow and peeled off the paper to stick it to the top of the present.

"They're for decoration. The sticky bows can go on anything, but the ribbons work best on squares and things like that. The ribbons are also better than paper if you have a gift that comes in a decorative box of its own; you just tie on a ribbon. You then use these to write out who the gift is for and leave a message if you like." Orihime instructed as she wrote out a message of 'To Tatsuki, Merry Christmas, love Orihime.' "See?" She added as she taped the label next to the bow and handed it to Ulquiorra, watching his eyes scrutinise every inch of the gift, burning it to memory.

"Very well." Ulquiorra said as he handed Tatsuki's gift back to Orihime and took out a gift of his own. It was Ururu's present, and he had bought her a stuffed black cat toy, which he had noticed her looking at in the toy store Ichigo had taken them to. Following Orihime's directions Ulquiorra checked for price tags, measured the cat to the paper and cut a section off before neatly wrapping it, choosing a large golden bow to go on top and sticking a label on it.

"Okay, good. I'll leave you to your wrapping while I go back to Ururu's room to do mine." Orihime said as she got to her feet, Ulquiorra nodding silently as he moved on to the next gift; a case of new threads and embroidery materials for Ishida.

* * *

"Ah! Yachiru-chan! Please don't do that!" Hanataro exclaimed as the small pink haired girl grabbed the end of the wrapping paper and ran across his living room, the Santa covered paper unrolling all over the room as Hanataro watched in alarm. "You'll crumple the paper!" He added despairingly as the small girl laughed loudly,

"Wrapping time Hana-Hana!" She cried enthusiastically as she began dropping items to be wrapped onto the unrolled paper. The medic quickly ran over and lifted the light girl with a sigh,

"Hai, hai, but you can't just wrap them any way! And you don't want to crumple the paper." Hanataro said as he put the girl on the sofa and set about putting things to rights; gathering the presents and rolling the paper carefully. Yachiru watched from the sofa, leaning over as Hanataro set about wrapping his presents, all but hers. He had been lucky enough to get that wrapped in store.

"Hana-Hana! Let me try!" Yachiru said as she hopped to the floor and tugged at the paper, almost ripping what Hanataro had done.

"Whoa! Yachiru-chan, why don't you help me and we'll do it together." The young medic compromised, smiling as the pink hair girl knelt across from him, holding the paper when he told her to so that he could stick the edges down. He gradually got her doing more until he allowed her to wrap one item on her own with his supervision.

"My shopping! My shopping!" The small girl exclaimed as she began pulling materials out of her own bags and spreading them out on the floor, humming lightly as she began to wrap her own presents. Hanataro watched her for a while, but after the first three he decided he would trust her on her own long enough for him to put his shopping out of the way and start on dinner.

"Yachiru-chan, do you want to eat here?" Hanataro asked as he stretched, glad to finally be out of his Gigai. The small pink haired girl shouted her agreement, her enthusiasm dampened by a sudden yelp. Hearing her cry Hanataro hurried in from the kitchen to find her staring at her finger as it bled lightly, "What happened? Paper cut?" He asked as he crouched down beside her and took her hand gently. The small girl nodded with a somewhat saddened expression that hinted she was about to cry. "It's nothing to worry about, here." Hanataro said with a smile as he used a small amount of reiatsu to heal the small cut. "All gone." He added as he petted her head gently,

"Arigato Hana-Hana." She thanked brightly, turning her attention back to the present she was wrapping as if nothing had happened. The medic hummed lightly as he returned to the kitchen to start on his cooking.

* * *

"Ichigo? Can I come in?" Rukia asked as she tapped on the door, hearing a loud hum of assent before pushing the door open to find Ichigo with one pile of wrapped presents and one of unwrapped. "I didn't realise you'd bought so much!" The ebony haired girl exclaimed as she walked over and sat on the bed, careful not to stand on anything on the way by.

"It's not all mine. Yuzu and Karin are hopeless at wrapping, so they write a list of what belongs to who, make out labels and make me wrap everything but my own present." Ichigo replied as he paused, groaning as he twisted his neck and jerked his shoulders harshly, a loud crack sounding before he sighed in relief. Leaning back he noticed a distasteful look on Rukia's face, smiling as he rotated his shoulder to crack it again,

"Don't do that!" Rukia scolded as she slapped his shoulder, scowling at Ichigo's chuckle as he reached up and rested his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her down into a gentle kiss. "Are you going to be done soon? I need to wrap my stuff too." She said as she pulled back and stretched out across the bed,

"Just a few more." Ichigo replied as he returned one of Yuzu's presents to her bag, complete with label. It was a makeup set for one of her school friends, though Ichigo didn't think they were quite old enough for that sort of thing yet, _then again I have no idea about girls…When is it appropriate for them to start wearing makeup? Maybe I'm being a little over protective._

"Well when you're done don't think you get any time off. Your father is downstairs waiting for you to help him with decorating the living room. Yuzu, Karin and I are too short and he's not willing to 'risk our beauty' by letting us stand on chairs." Rukia said, her posture telling Ichigo she was slightly annoyed and self conscious. Her height was sometimes an issue for her, though in Ichigo's opinion for was perfect. He loved the way he could completely enclose her in his embrace, the fact that he could pick her up under one arm and the way she seemed so vulnerable.

"I should be finished soon." He replied as he continued wrapping, feeling Rukia watching him over his shoulder. He was wrapping a doll of some sort now, which Karin had bought for Yuzu, knowing how her sister loved toys. Ichigo had a suspicion that the younger twin was going to grow up into a porcelain doll collector; she already have five.

"Ichigo! You troublesome son! Get down here and help me decorate!" Isshin's sulky voice called from downstairs, the redhead sighing helplessly as he finished the doll and stuck on the label, "I can't put the tree up myself!" A second shout added as Ichigo put the gift into one of Karin's bags.

"Hai Oto-san! In a few minutes!" Ichigo replied loudly as he moved on to the last three, finishing them quickly but neatly before gathering Karin and Yuzu's bags and heading out of his room, leaving Rukia to her own wrapping. Stopping in the twins' room he left the bags on each of their beds before continuing his way down to the living room, finding a paper chain on his head as he entered.

"Help me hang this." Isshin said, watching the redhead grab some masking tape. They slowly manoeuvred around the room so that the chains went across the room diagonally, taped at various intervals to keep them high up. Tinsel was laced around the photos on the wall and in the windows and then Isshin and Ichigo set to putting up the tree, which was an artificial one that came in sections. "Where are the instructions?" Isshin asked, at which Ichigo let out a sigh, _this is going to be a long night…_

* * *

"Careful!" Unohana called as six of her subordinates dragged a tree down the corridor. This was the only negative part of decorating the barracks; the scrapes and bits of tree left behind. At her warning the six members paused nervously, but the woman smiled kindly and helped them to navigate the tight corners to leave minimal damage. _Well, that's one disaster averted._ She thought with a sigh of relief as the tree disappeared into the main quadrangle, where it would stand in the centre of the grounds.

Further down the hall more of her subordinates were working on hanging the decorations indoors, making sure to get them up and out of the way so that no one would trip on them, or catch the trolleys on the way by as people were wheeled in for surgery. Upon seeing their Captain they paused, respectively waiting for her to pass before continuing with their decorating.

"Take care around the pictures." Unohana warned as she watched one of her younger female subordinates reaching up to stick a white paper chain on the top skirting board. Hearing her Captain's voice the girl stopped with a slight blush, her knee lightly knocking the painting in the process,

"Hai! Gomenasai!" She apologised in a nervous high pitched voice, one of her friends reaching out to steady the wooden step ladder she was balancing on. Unohana straightened the painting with a sigh before continuing her way, smiling as she encountered one of her favourite subordinates,

"Hanataro-kun, you picked out your tree ornament I see." She said kindly as she noticed the small packet in his hand, and to her surprise there was a familiar girl behind him. "Yachiru-chan! My-my, I didn't expect to see you here." She greeted as the pink haired girl skipped up to her. As she approached the girl held up her own packet for the Captain's inspection,

"Hana-Hana bought me an ornament for your tree!" She exclaimed as the older woman took the small paper bag and opened it, a smile alighting her features as she took out the delicate turtle dove and looked it over. Leaning down she placed it carefully in Yachiru's small hand with a warm smile,

"You must be very grateful to Hanataro-kun! Turtle doves are very special." She said kindly, the pink haired girl nodding her agreement as she beamed up at the medic at her side, whose cheeks were lightly flushed from the attention. "The tree should be up soon; you'll be among the first to hang your decorations." Unohana added as she straightened up to continue her way,

"Ano, Taicho, you'll be hanging yours too won't you?" The young medic asked as he watched the long haired woman continue her way down the corridor. At his question she smiled lightly over her shoulder at him while the small girl skipped a few more paces down the hall,

"Hai-hai, there's plenty of time. I have a few patients to see to before anything else." She replied simply before continuing her way. Christmas was a fairly busy time of year since they were mostly on stand down, only a few staff working the holiday. If there was an emergency situation the squads would quickly mobilize and all Shinigami in the Human Realm would be recalled if needed, however it was unlikely. Three of the Captains, three Vice Captains and three seated officers would be in the real world, but the others would be in Seireitei. _There's more than enough of us to handle any situations that may arise._

Hanataro hurried after Yachiru, who had skipped out of his sight while he had been talking to Unohana. He found her watching people hanging paper chains and tinsel in the hall, her honey eyes turning on him brightly as she heard his approach. He took the lead again and headed outside, where a very light coating of snow had fallen.

"Looks like the weather in the Human Realm has reached us this year." He observed as he walked out to the tree, which was not erect with a few other squad members hanging their decorations joyfully. Some were from the Human Realm and others were traditional ornaments made in the Rukongai, while a few were homemade. "Where do you want to hang yours Yachiru-chan?" Hanataro asked as he looked down at the pink haired girl, scrutinised the tree before pointing up at the higher branches that no one could reach.

"Up there! Up there!" She exclaimed excitedly, Hanataro looking a little sheepish as he thought of the trouble he'd have actually getting up that high. He wasn't as dextrous as Yumichika yet, though he had greatly improved. _If I try to jump up there I'll knock the tree down!_

"I don't think I could reach up there Yachiru-chan." He said apologetically as he ran a hand through his longer hair, which he had been thinking of getting cut like his Gigai's. The style had grown on him somewhat, and it needed a lot less attention in the mornings, though he wouldn't tell Yumichika that. Beside him the girl smiled as she held up her ornament,

"You can do it Hana-Hana!" She encouraged confidently, though where her confidence had come from he had no idea.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." He objected again, watching her take on a cute pouty look as she crossed her arms and looked up at him. Looking up at the higher branches Hanataro was certain he wouldn't make it, _there's not much I can do if I can't make it…_ "Gomenasai." He apologised weakly, not knowing a way that he could accomplish her wish.

"Hana-Hana!" She said insistently, the medic sighing helplessly once again. He didn't want to refuse her, but how could be possible say 'yes' without ruining the tree and all the work his squad had gone to. _If only there was someone tall to…_

"Ah! Kotetsu Fuku-taicho!" Hanataro called as he saw the extraordinarily tall silver haired woman walking across the snow towards them with her own ornament. Not only was she taller, but she was far more agile, and therefore more likely to make it to the branches Yachiru desired.

"Hanataro-kun! How are you?" She asked brightly as she walked over, sharing her Captain's fondness for the young seventh seat, though of late she had noticed a difference in him. He was wearing his usual uniform now, but more than once she had noticed him running around in sleeveless clothes a lot like Hisagi's uniform with Yumichika. _I hope that man's not leading Hanataro into trouble…_

"I'm very well, I've been training a lot more recently." He replied brightly, not that he needed to say it. Everyone around him had noticed the subtle changes in build, strength and confidence; it just seemed that Hanataro needed to notice them too. He was a little taller now that he stood straight, and a little more padded out since he was eating more, and his muscles had toned from all his training. As well as this there was his reiatsu, which was now as strong as any fourth seat, and quickly rising to third.

"So I see." She replied kindly, though silently she worried about this growth in strength. He didn't seem to be over doing it, however she was unsure how long it would be before he became unsuitable for the Fourth Squad. She knew Unohana wouldn't get rid of him unless he did something wrong, but she had noticed a subtle change in his abilities.

"Ano, Kotetsu Fuku-taicho; could you help us? Yachiru-chan wants her decoration near the top of the tree, but I can't reach it, would you mind?" Hanataro trailed off, the taller woman happily obliging. She took both doves and jumped barely more than two feet off the ground before she landed again, both ornaments hung side by side in the upper branches.

"Hana-Hana! I can't see!" Yachiru complained as she hopped to get a better view. Bending down Hanataro allowed the small girl to climb onto his back, and when he stood she raised herself on her arms to see right over his head. "Ah! Up there!" She exclaimed, seeing the two doves less than an inch above, just two branches below the top, which didn't have the star yet. Unohana would place that later, once the rest of the decorating was done.

"Yachiru-chan, I need to go home and bake now." Hanataro said as he looked up at the girl, who had her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands on his shoulders. She looked at him questioningly as he bid Kotetsu farewell and headed back through the main building and out towards the barracks. _I better hurry up! I have so many cakes to make!_


	7. Christmas Eve

"I don't understand this ritual." Ulquiorra stated as he helped Tessai fix the large tree in the corner of the living area, which had been cleaned up so that there was almost twice the space. Cupboards had been moved to storage, a cabinet was gone, odds and ends that he been scattered on the floor had been cleared up and the table had been moved further out into the new space.

"It's fun to decorate!" Orihime replied from her place at the round table, where she and Ururu were polishing the surface, the last of the cleaning they had left to do. The tree was finally up straight, just a few inches short of touching the ceiling, fitting perfectly in the generous corner left for it.

"Fun?" Ulquiorra questioned as he and Tessai straightened out the branches so that it looked thick and healthy. Looking down at the floor Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of guilt as he realised Ururu would have to vacuum the floor again because of all the bits of tree.

"Hai, come on, I'll help you with the lights." Orihime said as she hurried over to one of the three boxes left by the tree. Inside there string of fairy lights, which she carefully unwound, handing one end to the Arrancar, "We wrap these around the tree; make sure they're not wrapped too tightly." She cautioned as she and Ulquiorra slowly threaded the lights around the branches, passing the lead back and forth carefully.

"I still fail to understand." Ulquiorra said as they finished and moved on to the third set of lights. The first set had been multicoloured, the second had been white and the last set were snowballs. As she threaded the lead round for Ulquiorra to take Orihime laughed lightly,

"You will once we're finished." She assured as the ex-Espada knelt down to get to the lowest branches. He couldn't understand her certainty or enthusiasm, however if it pleased Orihime he would decorate as many trees as she wished in this strange manner.

"Which tinsel would you like Ururu-chan?" The redhead asked as she opened the second box and looked at the shiny colourful threads, all of them thick and fuzzy. The small girl hurried over and looked into the box, pulling out a long silver trail of tinsel, "I'll pick this one. Ulquiorra, you too." Orihime said as she pulled out a long light pink thread.

"Very well." Ulquiorra replied as he reached in indifferently and took gold, the first his hand touched. He watched as Orihime began threading her trail around the tree, Ururu starting hers at the base. Once they were finished Ulquiorra added his sparingly from tip to base, stepping back to survey their colourful work. "Is it complete?" He asked as he looked at the redhead,

"Not yet; we have to add decorations!" Orihime replied as she opened the final box and moved it to the base of the tree, Ururu dipping her hand in to hang a small bobble in the middle of the branches. With an encouraging look from Orihime Ulquiorra took a reindeer and hooked it onto one of the upper branches, pausing to watch Orihime and Ururu smiling and laughing together as they hung various ornaments all over the tree.

"Yare-yare! What a fine job you've done." Urahara said from behind his fan as he appeared in the living area, cane in hand. It seemed he had been out somewhere, his Geta still on his feet as he moved to get a better look at the now fully decorated tree. "Ulquiorra, Orihime; here." He said as he handed each a small packet.

Upon opening his packet Ulquiorra found a dark green tree shaped decorated with his name written across it in gold. It was well made with all sorts of detail from bobbles on the branches to presents under the tree. Looking over at Orihime he saw she too had an ornament, a miniature of Santa's sleigh with her name on it, a big bag of presents in the back with a small teddy bear peering out.

"Each of us have a decoration that we put on the tree every year. These are yours." He said with a cheerful smile as he watched Ulquiorra examine the decoration uncertainly and Orihime's cheeks flush slightly. Orihime was the first to respond, bowing slightly as she beamed up at the blonde man,

"Arigato gozaimasu!" She said, turning to hang the decoration on a branch at her eye level. Giving his own thanks Ulquiorra turned and hung his, accidentally brushing Orihime's hand in the process, both pulling back sharply.

"Gomen." The Arrancar apologised as he hung his decoration beside hers.

"I-It's alright!" The redhead replied quickly, not noticing as Urahara chuckled lightly behind his fan as he retreated to the kitchen.

"What else do we need to do for this…holiday?" Ulquiorra asked as he regained his composure and slipped his hands into his pockets idly, shifting his deep green eyes to Orihime.

"We wait for Christmas Eve. At night, once the children have gone to bed, parents sneak down with the presents and put them under the tree. The children usually leave milk and cookies or mince pies out for Santa and carrots for the reindeer. Sora used to eat the mince pies after I went to bed; he even ended up with a stomach ache once because I wasn't very good at cooking." She laughed fondly, her grey eyes glowing with reminiscence as she looked up at the tree.

"Your skills have not improved." The ex-Espada said in his usual neutral tone, drawing himself up a little straighter as the redhead looked up at him with slightly flushed cheeks. As his lips curled slightly her flush turned to a scowl and she pouted sulkily,

"It's not nice to tease, besides I haven't cooked for you properly yet." She replied, realising she had just given Ulquiorra more fuel as he smirked at her,

"Was that an invitation or a threat?" He teased, chuckling lightly as Orihime's small fist hit his chest, his larger hand covering it gently as a blush coloured her cheeks.

* * *

"Don't you think we're a little old to be leaving out snacks for Santa?" Karin sighed as she watched her twin pile three mince pies on a plate, humming cheerfully in the process. At her sister's words the young girl gave an aghast look across the counter, where Karin stood with her elbow resting comfortably on the wooden surface, her expression one of boredom.

"How can you say that Karin? Santa will be sad without his milk and pie! And how will the reindeer keep going without the carrots?" Yuzu exclaimed, her older sister sighing as she put a hand to her face, _I don't believe this!_

"Don't tell me you still believe in Santa!" She said despairingly, her younger sister padding round with a glass of milk and the plate of mince pies, her pink slippers making a light scraping sound on the carpet. Karin's steps were firmer as she headed towards the stairs to wait for Yuzu,

"Of course! Who else would eat all the mince pies?" The younger girl replied as she hurried over to the small coffee table, where her father sat watching the television,

"Oto-san! That's who." Karin replied, shivering slightly since she was only wearing shorts and a T-shirt ready for bed.

"Karin, don't tease your sister." Isshin replied tiredly as he got to his feet to see the girls to bed. Despite them being eleven now he still saw them to bed at Christmas, mainly for Yuzu's sake since she still acted her age.

"You shouldn't encourage her." Karin sighed as she headed upstairs, the honey haired girl following with Isshin. Isshin smiled as Karin disappeared into her room, remembering a time when she would be just as excited as Yuzu about the holiday. Yuzu tugged the sleeve of her yellow pyjamas over her hands as she entered her room, smiling brightly as she got into her bed and sat looking at her father in the doorway. _This will probably be the last Christmas that Yuzu believes…then again I thought that last year._

"Oyasumi." Isshin said as he walked over to Yuzu and kissed her forehead, pulling the covers up to her chin before moving over to Karin. The older twin acted nonchalant as he leaned over and kissed her, but he knew she appreciated the affection. The two girls quietly replied with their own goodnights before Isshin quietly switched off the light and shut the door. "Oh, you two are still awake?" Isshin asked in surprise as he passed Ichigo's open door to head back downstairs.

"Hai, I was just finishing off some homework." Ichigo replied as he swivelled in the chair at his desk, the pen still held loosely in his hand. Rukia was lying on her stomach facing the bottom of the bed reading a book, her feet crossed in the air behind her. At Isshin's entry she glanced at the clock, finding that it was half past ten already.

"Ichigo, you've been working for over four hours straight." She said as she looked over her shoulder as the teen rubbed his tired eyes. Ichigo straightened before sitting back in his chair, the first time he had sat back in hours, a sigh breaking free as the strain left his back.

"Hai." He agreed as he massaged his sore shoulder, his hazel eyes fixed on the petite girl lying on his bed, who stared back at him with steady cobalt eyes. Seeing the piles of open books on his son's desk Isshin smiled with quiet pride, remembering his complete lack of enthusiasm towards his own work at that age.

"Why don't you come down for a while? Yuzu left out some mince pies; I could use some help eating them." Isshin said, the two teens agreeing before heading downstairs. It had been a long time since Isshin had spent time with Ichigo without Yuzu and Karin. Usually Ichigo was the first upstairs, and was long asleep by the time Yuzu and Karin were in bed, at least his light was off and his body was motionless.

"Do you want me to help with the presents later?" Ichigo asked as he sat on the end of the sofa, while Rukia walked through to the kitchen to get a drink. Isshin took up his place in the easy chair, the television switched off for a change; in fact even the lights were off so that they could properly appreciate the Christmas tree lights.

"In a while…We haven't done this in a long time." Isshin said with a contented smile as he took up the glass of milk Yuzu had left out while Ichigo pondered his father's words. As a child Ichigo had always favoured his mother, as all children favour one parent over the other, and when she was gone he had found himself somewhat alone until he realised his father was there for him too, and not just his sisters. After that he had grown closer to his father, mostly through play fighting, which had gradually grown rougher as he grew older.

"You're right…Since I started high school I've been really busy with…work." Ichigo supplied quickly, though if his father noticed the hesitation he said nothing about it. Hearing movement from the kitchen Ichigo allowed his eyes to shift to the lighted doorway, where Rukia was reaching up for glasses, her jeans tightening over her rear in the process. _I can't believe it's been over a year since I met her…_

"You should try to make more time for your old man, though I am glad you're keeping up with your studies…I was lucky I had natural intelligence." He added with a grin as he sipped his milk and reached for a mince pie, looking across to the kitchen as the light went off. The petite Shinigami was slowly making her way over to the sofa with two full glasses of milk,

"Arigato." Ichigo muttered as he took his glass, quickly finding Rukia moulded into his side with her legs curled up beside her, his free arm resting round her waist. Rukia reached for a mince pie and took a bite before holding his up to Ichigo's lips, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he bit a piece off, forgetting his father was watching.

Isshin couldn't help but smile as he watched the pair, though he wouldn't always have felt this way. When he first felt Rukia's presence in the house he had been nervous, not so much in case he was recognised, but because he hadn't wanted his son involved in that world. It had never crossed his mind that his son might fall in love with a Shinigami as his wife has. _Hopefully things will go better for them…_

"Don't forget you'll be going to Tatsuki-chan's house in the afternoon to start cooking." Isshin said, his son nodding his agreement as he licked the sugar from his lips. It was quiet, the only sound Ichigo could hear was his breathing and the scrape of fabric on fabric as Rukia shifted against him, her head ending up in his lap.

"Comfortable?" Ichigo asked with a hint of sarcasm as he laced his fingers through her ebony locks and gently massaged her scalp, smiling as the girl gave him a light hum of agreement as she turned on her side and closed her eyes. Leaning back in his chair he glanced out of the window, the curtains still drawn back for a nice view of the snowy streets. "Looks like it's snowing again." Ichigo said as he watched the large flakes drift by the window,

"I hope no one tries to drive in this…the last thing I need are accident victims on Christmas day." Isshin replied as he followed his son's gaze into the deserted street, the orange glow of the lights the only sign of life outside at all. So far they had been lucky around Christmas, no emergencies had been brought their way, but it was always a risk. _That reminds me! Ishida's dad owns a string of hospitals…I wonder how he's doing. Large hospitals always have an influx around this time of year._

"Ready to put the presents out?" Ichigo asked as he gently eased Rukia from his lap so that he could stand. Isshin agreed and led the way upstairs, Ichigo following as soon as he'd laid Rukia back, managing by some miracle not to wake her up. Barely half an hour later the presents were under the tree, and to Ichigo it officially looked like Christmas.

* * *

"I don't understand why we had to wait for Ururu and Jinta to go to bed before we did this." Ulquiorra said as he knelt by the tree with Orihime sorting everyone's presents into piles. The redhead kneeling opposite him smiled as she added a box shaped present to Ururu's pile, which was right in front of Ulquiorra. Over at the table Tessai was serving tea to Urahara and Yoruichi, who had stayed up to await the arrival of their final Christmas guest.

"It's part of the tradition Ulquiorra-kun. All stories say that Santa would sneak down the chimney once the children were asleep and leave their presents under the tree." Urahara explained as he raised his cup to his lips, his hazel eyes watching softly as Ulquiorra's brow furrowed, his elegant hands placing a gift on Orihime's pile.

"But Ururu came shopping with us, she watched us buy the presents." He reasoned, the redhead opposite giggling lightly as she added a gift to Yoruichi's pile. She fixed her warm gaze on the perplexed Arrancar as she change positions, stretching her sore knees out in front of her and propping herself up on her arms.

"It's just tradition; I don't think Ururu-chan believes anymore, but young children don't think about the details, they just believe what they're told." Orihime said, taking a break from present sorting as Tessai walked over with two cups of tea. Orihime crossed her legs and sat up as she took hers and cradled it in her cold hands.

"Isn't it wrong to lie to your offspring?" Ulquiorra asked as he took his cup, still on his knees and showing no sign of discomfort at all.

"There are exceptions." Orihime excused sheepishly as she looked across at Yoruichi for help. The older woman had always been better at explaining things to Ulquiorra, in fact she was better at explaining things full stop.

"She's right; lots of exceptions." Yoruichi agreed as she drank her tea, lounging against the wall beside Urahara, who eyed her in amusement from the corner of his eye. "Children aren't always mature enough to learn certain things, and it's nice to give children role models and people to look up to, even if they don't exist." She added matter-of-factly with a wave of her arm, though the Arrancar seemed a little less than convinced.

"Will they not be disappointed in later life when they realise you were lying?" He asked, putting his tea aside as he returned to sorting the presents, finding one for Jinta's pile.

"Some will, but most kids grow out of the belief slowly, so when they realise the truth it's not such a big deal." Yoruichi replied, Orihime nodding her own agreement from personal experience. She had been one of the few to feel bitterly disappointed when she realised Santa was a lie, but since then she had enjoyed Christmas more because she knew her brother was working hard to choose things for her and it wasn't someone else just giving her what she asked for.

"I see…" Ulquiorra said thoughtfully as he handed Orihime a gift for the 'Kurosaki bag,' which contained gifts for anyone in Ichigo's household. They also had a bag for people in their class, which they would drop off tomorrow. Ulquiorra knew where all his friends lived, and since he hadn't been in school since choosing their gifts he decided to drop them off on Christmas day. It wouldn't take long; most of them lived in the same area.

"Hello? Anybody here?" A new voice called from the shop,

"In here Renji-kun! We've been expecting you!" Urahara called from behind his fan as Tessai poured out another cup of tea. As the door to the shop slid opened Renji stepped in, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his long coat as he came, white snow falling onto the mat as he did so.

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean to get here so late, but the snow is playing havoc on the Senkai Gates! We've never had a problem with them before, but this weather is freezing them shut or blocking them up all over the place! Twelfth Squad will be glad when this holiday season is over!" The redhead said apologetically as he hung up his coat and grabbed his bags, leaving the presents with Orihime to be sorted while he went to his usual room out back to change out of his wet trousers.

"Snow blocking the Senkai Gates? I've never heard of that happening before." Urahara said in a puzzled tone as he lowered his fan, Yoruichi nodding her agreement with a grin,

"But it's never snowed like this before either." She pointed out with a laugh, "Of all the things, just think it's snow that brings Seireitei to a stand still!" She added as she drained her cup and put it back on the table. Urahara couldn't help agreeing with her; it seemed slightly ironic that Seireitei was prepared for attacks of all kinds; it was a fortress of many levels and yet a little snow in the real world interfered with their work completely.

"I managed to get through with Kuchiki-taicho and the others; they're all staying at the hotel, well, except for Ikkaku and Yumichika; they've already gone to that kid's house…what was his name again?" Renji wondered as he re-entered the room wearing grey tracksuit bottoms that hung low on his hips and a white tank top. Noticing his bare arms Orihime couldn't help but shiver,

"Renji-kun you're making me cold." She teased lightly as she began sorting his presents. The Shinigami raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the human girl with his sharp eyes, grinning as he sat at the table with Yoruichi,

"Yeah well, you make me hot." He replied jokingly, "Gomen, I'm just not cold." He added apologetically as Urahara nodding at Tessai, who got to his feet and headed over to the wall where the cabinet used to be. Pulling out a wooden section revealed a fireplace, which already had wood piled in the grate.

"Is it wise to have a fire in this wooden house?" Ulquiorra asked as he watched Tessai strike a match and lean down over the grate to get the fire going. Realising that he was going to get the heat directly in his back Renji moved over to the tree beside Orihime, who wore a surprised expression.

"Of course! The chimney and fireplace are stone with a wood covering; there's no chance of the fire spreading." Urahara assured as Tessai put a metal grate in front of the dancing orange flames. "Orihime-chan, sit by the fire a while; you're clearly cold." The shopkeeper added as his hazel eyes shifted to the young redhead, who was about to object when Renji took the gift from her hand.

"Go ahead, I'll take over here. It's the least I can do for making you do all this." He added as he motioned to his half sorted pile of gifts. As Orihime made her way towards the fire her foot caught in the presents and she fell, a small cry breaking free as she fell towards Ulquiorra, who grabbed her underarms to support her as he allowed himself to fall back.

As his back hit the floor he felt a pressure between his legs, where Orihime's groin was pressed to his since getting to her knees was impossible in the position Ulquiorra held her in. He was holding her torso high above his to keep her from harm and her legs hand entangled with his,

"Gomenasai! You're not hurt are you?" Orihime asked as Ulquiorra lowered her gently to his chest before pushing himself up, his cheeks flushed as he disentangled himself and got to his feet. His pants were straining unbearably, and he felt so emotionally unstable that he didn't trust himself to speak as he quickly headed upstairs. "Ulquiorra?" Orihime called after him,

"Don't worry, I'm going up anyway." Yoruichi said as she got to her feet with a stretch, having noticed Orihime's intention of following the ex-Espada upstairs. With an assuring grin the cat-like woman headed towards the stairs. As she headed up she heard the bathroom door shut and lock, _maybe we shouldn't have worried after all…_

Yoruichi headed to the door and paused outside thoughtfully. She didn't want to seem like she was prying, or worse, to seem like some sort of pervert, but it wasn't a secret that Ulquiorra had been acting strangely for the past few days. His emotions seemed to be off; sometimes he couldn't bare to look Orihime in the face, sometimes he cut himself off from everyone and he spent a lot of time avoiding contact with females and leaving the room very quickly when he had that contact.

With a sigh Yoruichi moved a little closer to the door, just able to hear Ulquiorra's deep breaths and strangled moans coming from the other side of the door, her cheeks flushing slightly as she put everything together. _Did Kisuke explain his bodily functions properly?_ She wondered thoughtfully, ultimately deciding to wait outside for the boy to finish.

Not needing to hear any more Yoruichi moved away from the door and waited for him to finish, impressed as she realised she had been waiting over five minutes, _he can really hold out! Maybe Kisuke should make himself a new Gigai…_ She thought impishly, making her expression more serious as the toilet flushed. Moments later Ulquiorra emerged, his green eyes widening slightly as he saw her waiting, his cheeks slightly flushed,

"Gomen, did I make you wait?" He asked as neutrally as possible, though she could hear the slight fatigue and embarrassment in his voice. His eyes shifted away quickly as he noticed her seriousness, quietly certain that she knew what he had been doing.

"You want to talk about it? I don't bite you know." Yoruichi added as she noticed his discomfort and reluctance. Since he still remained quiet the cat-like woman made the decision for him as she steered him into her room and closed the door. The Arrancar looked up at her a little uncomfortably as he sat on the edge of the futon with his legs stretched out in front of him,

"Why did you bring me in here?" He asked with a slight wariness in his voice, his green eyes widening as he watched Yoruichi tug her orange jumper up and over her head, leaving her in a sleeveless black top. As she reached for the lower edge of the top he averted his eyes, his heart pounding as he heard the material hit the floor.

"I feel like changing." Yoruichi replied simply as she slid her tight black leggings off and walked half naked across the room, taking off her white panties as she went. The Arrancar fixed his eyes on the floor and tried to ignore the blush on his cheeks and tightening in his trousers, _I've only just…There has to be something wrong with this body!_ "I take it no one's spoken to you about sex." Yoruichi began as she wrapped her white kimono and tied it,

"I know about sex." Ulquiorra replied, feeling the futon dip beside him and glancing to the side warily. He was relieved to find Yoruichi dressed, but her purple hair was down, flowing freely about her white clad shoulders, which brought a new flush to his cheeks. He had only seen Yoruichi with her hair down once, and he hadn't seen her close up, she was beautiful.

"I have no doubt you know the biological process, but…okay, we'll start simple. Your…urges are completely normal. There's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about, and there's no need to suppress your urges either." Yoruichi said, watching Ulquiorra metaphorically curl in on himself. It was clear he didn't want to talk about this subject by the way his green eyes looked at the far wall with a disgusted look. "It's natural! Even I feel that way." The Shinigami persisted, watching Ulquiorra's eyes sneak to her,

"You?" He asked in seeming disbelief as he pulled his knees up, clasping his hands beneath his thighs as he tilted his head to look at her, the amber eyed woman smiling as she folded her legs beside her.

"Of course! Everyone has sexual urges!" She insisted brightly as she reached across and ruffled his hair, "Just because you feel the urges doesn't mean you have to act on them though, and you don't have to run out of the room whenever you get a hard-on." She teased, grinning as his cheeks flushed.

"I know no other way to control those urges." Ulquiorra confessed awkwardly as he ran a hand through his mussed hair.

"Next time just take a few deep breaths, look else where and think of something else, or just endure it! Feeling the urge doesn't mean you'll act on it if you don't want to." The cat-like woman assured, noticing Ulquiorra nibbling his bottom lip at her words, something she had never seen him do before. It made him look extremely cute and feminine,

"What if…what if I want to act on them? Will I still be able to control them?" He asked, his green eyes looking at her vulnerably as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Of course! You'll know when it's the right time to act, just trust yourself!" Yoruichi assured gently as she moved a lock of ebony hair from his cheek gently, noticing a light shiver run through him at the action. "You need to practice that control though." She added teasingly as she got to her feet, "You should come down soon; Orihime was worried about you." She added as she left the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

"You're strangely enthusiastic tonight." Yumichika said knowingly as he walked beside his bald friend, who seemed to have a slight bounce in his step despite his tough exterior and straight face. It was the way the wooden katana rested lightly on his shoulder, the way the bag in his hand swung back and forth and the very slight shine in his sharp eyes that told Yumichika his friend was elated.

"I don't know what you mean." Ikkaku replied indifferently, though Yumichika could hear the hint of embarrassment in his tone at being caught, and the bounce in his step was suppressed somewhat.

"Don't try to hide it, you've been positively glowing all week…since we received an invitation from a certain young impertinent lady in fact." Yumichika teased, his violet eyes glinting as Ikkaku scoffed and quickened his pace. He wasn't going to say that Ikkaku was crazy about Mizuho, but he was clearly smitten, and that was something that Yumichika had never thought would happen. At first Mizuho had clearly annoyed Ikkaku to the point of fury, but since their last encounter Ikkaku had warmed to her. He had seen what she was like when she was cold towards him, and he hadn't liked it; even Yumichika could tell he missed the old bossy, clingy excited girl she had been before.

"You should see Hanataro, clearly there's something wrong with you." The bald man added defensively as he looked over his shoulder at his beautiful friend. Yumichika sighed, his breath condensing on the air as he hurried to catch up, careful of the now icy ground as he did so.

"You don't think they've gone to bed do you?" He asked with a hint of worry as he looked across at his friend. It was fast approaching midnight, and most of the houses they passed were dark. Beside him the bald man shrugged his suede covered shoulders as he looked up at the sky, flakes of snow gradually drifting down.

"If they have there's always Urahara or Ichigo; they'll give us a roof for the night." He replied confidently, and Yumichika had to agree. Despite Ichigo insisting he didn't have the room if they turned up with nowhere else to go the Vizard wouldn't turn them out in this weather. As for Urahara, if they stayed at the shop they'd just have to do a few chores as compensation, and that was no big deal to Yumichika.

"We might be in luck." Yumichika said as they reached the turn off. Mizuho and Keigo lived up on the third floor, and he could see a warm glow coming from behind their curtains. As they headed up the stairs Yumichika unravelled his orange scarf around his neck, leaving it loose about his shoulders stylishly. His black thigh length coat was buttoned to just below the collarbone with the collar neatly turned down revealing a black silk shirt beneath.

Ikkaku went up first, his black shoes clicking on the stone steps as he went, while Yumichika followed with more modest dulled steps that sounded more reserved and elegant. At the top of the stairs Ikkaku walked swiftly to the Asano's door and knocked, suppressing a smile as he heard yells from Mizuho and submissive cries from her younger brother before the door was opened. Keigo's dark eyes looked up in surprise before he let a small smile cross his features,

"Nee-san, I think it's for you." He called as he hooked his loosely bobbed hair behind his ear and stepped away from the door. Ikkaku sighed loudly as Mizuho stomped her way over shouting about how incompetent Keigo was at not being able to get rid of a common pest, and asking who in the world would call at midnight.

"Gomenasai, I know it's quite late." Yumichika apologised as he appeared at Ikkaku's shoulder, knowing Ikkaku wouldn't break the ice himself. At the sound of Yumichika's voice the teenage girl hurried to the door, her younger brother retreating back to the living area.

"Darling!" Mizuho cried right on cue as she launched herself at Ikkaku, the bald man staggering back a little as he found her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and her breasts in his face. After spinning to catch his balance the bald man lowered her to the ground, his cheeks just slightly pink, the closest Yumichika had ever seen to a blush. "What are you doing out at this time?" The oblivious teen asked as she dragged Ikkaku into her home, for once not forgetting Yumichika as she ushered him inside.

"Gomen, we just arrived in town and thought we'd see if you were up; we don't really have anywhere else to go." Ikkaku replied apologetically as he found his suede coat stripped from his shoulders to reveal his black roll neck. Yumichika was already by the coat hooks hanging up his own coat and slipping out of his shoes before looking across at Mizuho sheepishly,

"Mizuho-san, could I borrow a pair of your jeans?" He asked as he indicated the wet snow-covered black trousers he was wearing, the shirt untucked and careless in a sexy manner, which took away none of his elegance. At his words Mizuho did look at his trousers, and at Ikkaku's,

"Darling! You should have said! Keigo, sort out my darling." She ordered as she led the way to her room, Yumichika following quickly. Despite feeling Mizuho's personality could be quite ugly at times he couldn't fault her wardrobe, though he noticed she didn't often wear the clothes he liked.

"Do you have those fabulous jeans I wore last time?" He asked tentatively as he looked over her shoulder into her trouser draw. With a laugh Mizuho pulled out the dark jeans with embroidered roses.

"You mean these? You can have them! I hate them!" She exclaimed as Yumichika's violet eyes lit up and he took them. Not caring that Mizuho was in the room Yumichika pulled off his wet trousers and changed straight away, and Mizuho, having eyes for no one but Ikkaku, didn't care at all.

"I might just have to accept, but I think I'll leave them here…I have a feeling we'll be working in this area more often now." He replied enticingly, his violet eyes watching her reaction carefully, and he wasn't disappointed. Her head tilted very slightly, there was a slight flush in her cheeks, her hazel eyes were a little brighter and her posture straightened just a little.

"So I guess I should keep the spare room open from now on." She said, a slight quiver of excitement in her voice as she replied,

"If you don't mind of course." Yumichika replied, a small tug of jealousy pulling at his heart as he looked at the happiness fill her up. It was the first time he had seen her look beautiful; it was the look of someone falling in love. There was something about love that could make even the ugliest person beautiful, if only for a moment, and it was a look Yumichika himself had yet to experience. He had never fallen in love.

"Of course not." Mizuho replied as she led the way through to the living area, where Ikkaku was already sitting in a pair of Keigo's father's jeans. "Darling! I just spoke to Yumichika-san! Has your business moved to town? He said you'd be here more often!" She said excitedly as she sat beside him on the couch, her arms looping through his as she fawned over him. The bald man sat stiffly as he endured the attention, though it was less of a chore than usual for some reason,

"Ah-hai, our…business has seen the need for a more frequent presence in this branch." He replied awkwardly, hoping she bought it without question. He knew she remembered something about him rescuing her from a Hollow not too long ago, but he hoped she recalled it as a dream, _that would certainly be the easier route…_

"Remember to stop by, you can stay here as long as you like." She said brightly as she leaned on him, Ikkaku smiling slightly in return, though Mizuho was too buried in his neck to see it. Yumichika had taken a space on the floor at the small table, where Keigo was shuffling a deck of cards. It seemed he had been playing solitaire before their interruption, but since Yumichika was at a loose end they had decided to play cards.

As they played it struck Yumichika that Keigo was actually a lot like Hanataro. He was timid, particularly around Ikkaku and his rough exterior, and he was clumsy, always getting tripped or hit, though it wasn't usually his fault. He was also quiet when he wasn't around his friends playing the fool; he was actually quite reflective and calm, which Yumichika found appealing.

"I'm going to get your room ready." Mizuho decided as she got to her feet, her purple tunic dress riding up her thighs as she got to her feet. Keigo hummed his agreement as he looked intently at his cards, his sister looking over his shoulder briefly before pointing to a card. Keigo nodded his agreement before tentatively laying the card, watching Yumichika's expression drop before he somewhat sulkily laid his cards down,

"I give up." He almost sighed, the human boy looking up at his sister with a grin before getting to his feet. He knew he'd be drafted to help anyway, so he may as well get in her good books by volunteering first.

"We could do it, we're already putting you out as it is." Ikkaku objected awkwardly as he started to his feet, Mizuho pushing him back to the sofa with her brightest smile.

"You're our guests! Would you like a bath? I'll draw it out for you!" She added before hurrying off without waiting for Ikkaku's answer, almost skipping as she disappeared into the hall leading to the spare room, Keigo following after he had grabbed a few sheets from the dryer.

"Mizuho seems as lively as ever." Yumichika said subtly as he leaned back against the sofa, bending his legs loosely, one hooked beneath him and the other bent with his arm resting on the knee. Ikkaku's sharp eyes softened slightly as he turned away from the closed door and sat back,

"Hai, but it's not bad." He admitted almost fondly, a fondness so remote that anyone but Yumichika would have missed it. The beautiful man smirked slightly as he closed his violet eyes, _this should be an interesting Christmas…or it will be if I have anything to do with it._

* * *

"This is nice." Orihime said quietly as she looked at the flames, Ulquiorra sitting beside her in the darkness. Everyone else had gone to bed, including Renji, so they were talking as quietly as possible. The flames were low, and once they were down to embers they had agreed to go to bed.

"How so?" Ulquiorra asked neutrally as he looked across at her, his face slightly orange from the glow of the fire, and the green of his eyes hardly discernable in the darkness. The light of the flames caressed Orihime's cheek as she looked across at him with a small smile,

"I mean sitting here in the dark with the firelight…It's romantic don't you think?" She added, her blush hidden by the firelight as she looked across at him. He gave her a puzzled look before shaking his head slightly,

"Romance is not a concept I'm familiar with." He replied, Orihime's grey eyes widening slightly at his words, shifting a little closer to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. At her actions she felt him stiffen, but he didn't pull away, in fact after a deep breath he seemed to relax, his arm slipping around her waist.

"I think you understand more than you say you do…Remember when you bought me that silk wrap before the prom?" She asked as she looked up at him, feeling his breath against her lips as she looked up at him. He nodded his response as he looked down at her, "Well, that was a romantic gesture." She said, the pair looking at each other quietly, their breath mingling as they moved closer.

"It's late." Ulquiorra said as he looked away, the flames down to embers as he fixed his eyes on them unblinking. Orihime gave a quiet hum of agreement as she shifted away and got to her feet.

"We should go to bed, I mean I should…" She added quickly as she averted her grey eyes, the ex-Espada raising an eyebrow before humming his agreement. As he replaced the grate over the fireplace he heard Orihime's light step hurrying away, a small frown marring his features as he looked over his shoulder. _Did I…_


	8. Christmas Morning

"Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii! Wake up!" Karin cried as she threw his door open and ran to the bed, jumping onto his brother and Rukia, who was curled up in his arms. The sleepy couple groaned as they were dragged from sleep, and shortly the weight doubled as Yuzu joined Karin in her efforts.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Ichigo insisted groggily as he pushed himself into a sitting position and covered his face with his hand, not quite awake enough to face the bright sun coming in through his window. Beside him Rukia made a sulky moan as she turned onto her back rubbing her eyes.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Yuzu chimed in as she hopped off the bed, leading Karin out of the room as the older couple agreed tiredly. Once the girls were gone Ichigo fell back to the pillows with a sigh, finding Rukia's head on his shoulder shortly after.

"Ohayo…" He sighed as he turned on his side and cradled the petite Shinigami in his arms, running his hand down to the waist of her pyjamas and stroking the skin of her back. Rukia wrapped her arm around his waist and shifted up to press her lips to his lightly in response,

"Ohayo, and Merry Christmas." She added with a small smile as she looked towards the open door where the girls had exited. "We should get up before they come back." She added as she turned onto her back and stretched, Ichigo's eyes drifting to her bare midriff as her pyjama shirt rose up.

"Wait, before we get up." Ichigo began as he leaned over Rukia to reach under the bed, coming back up with a carefully wrapped gift. "I think you'll want to open thing here." He added as he handed her the present, watching with warm hazel eyes as she felt the package with bright cobalt eyes. The redhead almost laughed as he watched Rukia gleefully rip the paper, her cheeks reddening slightly as she lifted the basque. She stroked the smooth white silk front and the soft black mesh skirt,

"Arigato Ichigo, it's beautiful." She said as she looked up at the redhead with a bright smile before turning back to the open package and examining the stockings. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the petite girl and kissed her neck lightly before climbing over her to gather his clothes.

It wasn't long before he was dressed and heading downstairs with Rukia, who wore a lilac dress and a black cardigan. Ichigo had suggested trousers, but the petite girl had seemed adamant she'd be warm enough, despite the fact they were going to Tatsuki's house later that morning.

In the living room Yuzu and Karin were sitting on either side of the tree with a pile of presents in front of them, while Isshin sat in an easy chair with a smaller pile on his lap. Ichigo and Rukia's presents had been put on the coffee table in front of the sofa, where the couple quickly took up their positions.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Isshin said as he opened his first card, the others repeating his seasonal greeting as they began opening their own cards, propping them up anywhere and everywhere within reach. Once the cards were out of the way it was time for the presents, and the girls wasted no time in ripping theirs open. Ichigo wasn't as enthusiastic and carefully opened his, challenging himself to keep the wrapping paper as undamaged as possible.

"Open mine next!" Rukia insisted as she looked across at Ichigo, who lifted the package from Rukia, which he guessed was some form of clothing. It was bendable and squishy, definitely not something in a box, and as he peeled the sellotape off he could see the material of a sweatshirt. Pulling the jumper out Ichigo smiled as he looked at the Chappy bunny head on the front, wearing a Santa hat. _Somehow I had a feeling…_

"Arigato Rukia." Ichigo said as he reluctantly pulled the jumper over his head, unable to tell the smiling girl beside him that he didn't like Chappy, _besides everyone has at least one dumb Christmas jumper._ He reasoned as he tugged the sleeves straight and flattened out the creases,

"I got you this too." The petite Shinigami added brightly as she handed him a smaller present, and he had no idea what it was as he held it carefully. Glancing at her warily he slowly began to remove the paper, his hazel eyes widening as a red woollen trail unravelled in his lap, a trail that he realised was a scarf; a hand knitted scarf.

"Rukia, you didn't…" Ichigo trailed off questioningly as he looked across at her in surprise, the Shinigami's cheeks flushing slightly in return as she nodded. "I had no idea you could knit!" The redhead exclaimed as he looked at the small, neat stitching, each end tying off with tassels. As he tried it on he found he could wrap it around his neck and the ends would still reach down to his waist; it was the perfect length for him.

"I couldn't, but I managed to learn. I went to Ishida's apartment a few hours through the week and did it there." She revealed with an impish smile as she lifted another of her presents, which was a Chappy watch from Isshin. Ichigo watched her eyes light up as she slipped it on her wrist, checking that the time was right as she stared at the bunny head behind the glass of the silver watch.

"So when you said you were going to Urahara's to see if your order was in…" Ichigo trailed off, his fingers still caressing the soft red wool as he looked at the girl beside him.

"I was really at Ishida's." She concluded simply as she moved on to the next present, finding a Chappy plushie backpack from Yuzu, which she pulled to her chest with a thankful squeal.

"Arigato…" He said, unable to find any other words to express his gratitude as he took off the scarf and folded it neatly on the sofa beside him.

* * *

"Is waking at an early hour also part of this holiday?" Ulquiorra asked as he almost collapsed at the table, his green eyes bleary as he leaned on the small table. Orihime was sat by the tree with Ururu, sorting the piles out to give to everyone while Tessai was serving tea and breakfast. Jinta was lounging near Renji's room while the Shinigami himself was at the table beside Ulquiorra looking quite concerned.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked warily as he put a hand on the Arrancar's shoulder, pulling back warily as he was met be a pair of dark rimmed green eyes and a listless expression. Curious, Yoruichi leaned over the table, laughing loudly as she sat back on her cushion, the shopkeeper beside her also taking a look at the ex-Espada,

"Tessai-san, tea if you would." He called, hiding his amusement behind his fan as the large man hurried through from the kitchen with the tea things, which he laid on the table. Yoruichi took the teapot and poured out some of the green tea before pushing the cup across to Ulquiorra, who took it up slowly.

"To answer your question, yes, waking up early is part of Christmas. You wake up early to open all your presents so you have the whole day to enjoy with your family." Yoruichi replied as she poured more tea and began passing the cups around. The smell of bacon wafted in from the kitchen, causing Ulquiorra's nose to twitch curiously. He had never tried bacon before, which was hardly surprising living in a traditional Japanese environment, however the Urahara shop loved to take things to extremes, and celebrating this largely Western holiday was one of them.

After having his first taste of bacon and deciding he liked it despite his stomach objecting to the overly greasy sandwich, it was decided that it was time to open presents. As the gifts were handed out Ulquiorra couldn't help notice a slight change in Orihime; she was distant, both physically and metaphorically. Ulquiorra wasn't the only one to notice this; Yoruichi's keen eye had picked it up the moment Ulquiorra sat down.

The redhead had diverted her attention immediately to sorting the presents rather than going over to see it he was alright as she usually would, and when he had asked his question Orihime hadn't answered as Yoruichi had expected her to. _What could possibly have happened between last night and this morning? Ulquiorra doesn't seem to know anything; I'd be able to see it…_

"Ano…Onii-chan." Ururu said quietly, interrupting Ulquiorra's own thoughts as he looked at Orihime. At the summons his green eyes turned to the small ebony haired girl, who knelt before him in her yellow flannel pyjamas and pink slippers, her arms full of presents. "These are yours." She added as she put the pile in his lap, the Espada's green eyes widening slightly as he looked at them.

"Mine?" He said questioningly,

"What? You thought we'd forget you?" Yoruichi retorted as she watched his pale cheeks flush slightly. It wasn't that he thought they'd forgotten, it was that he hadn't thought of it. In the process of buying gifts for others it hadn't occurred to him that others would want to buy him gifts too, and it seemed that Orihime had been dealing with his presents the night before, so he hadn't come across any, or if he had he hadn't noticed.

"No, gomen." He apologised, trying to figure out the strange warm feeling in his chest and the reason his eyes felt like they were filling with tears. His heart seemed to be beating a little erratically as he took a deep breath, forcing the strange emotional outburst down.

"Let's get started!" Yoruichi declared with a grin as she lifted her first present, which she saw was from Kisuke. Upon opening the small rectangular box she found an elegant golden bracelet made up of a string of smiling cat faces, Yoruichi's amber eyes lighting up as she clipped it on.

Across from her Ulquiorra had found her gift to him; a long black leather trench coat, which had been treated with waterproofing spray so that he could wear it in the rainy weather they were expecting. It felt soft and smooth beneath his fingers as he caressed the sleeve, and as he pulled it on he found it was a perfect fit. It was snug at the shoulders, comfortable across the chest, open at the throat, it came down to his ankles so it wouldn't drag on the floor and the sleeves reached the top of his wrists.

"Arigato Yoruichi-san." He said as he tugged the coat off and took it to the coat hooks, hanging it carefully where it wouldn't get creased or knocked off too easily. Looking over his shoulder he noticed Orihime going into the kitchen and quickly followed, hovering by the counter as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Ulquiorra-kun! What are you doing in here?" She asked in surprised as she turned round, almost dropping her water in the process as he heart tried to pound its was out of her chest. At her question the Arrancar looked somewhere between embarrassed and surprised,

"I promised you remember?" He replied, raising an eyebrow as she gave him a puzzled look. "I said I'd stay by your side today." He reminded, trying to figure out the tight uncomfortable feeling in his chest that came with the thought that she hadn't remembered.

"Oh, I didn't really think you…" She trailed off with a small blush, her grey eyes darting up as she felt Ulquiorra's hand brush her hair away from her ear, his mouth barely an inch from her lobe. She hadn't even realised he'd moved.

"I always mean what I say." He whispered, smirking as he watched her shiver with lust filled eyes, though he was quick to squash the emotion. The last thing he needed was to allow these strange new hormones to control him. Pulling back from Orihime he returned to the living room, the redhead just behind.

Sitting down he returned his attention to the pile of gifts he still had to unwrap. Next was a packet from Orihime, which he opened with his usual flawless precision to find a dark green turtleneck with two lighter holly leaves knitted into the front with three red berries between them. Thanking the redhead he folded the jumped carefully, looking across in time to see her opening the first of his two gifts to her. As she lifted the nightdress she blushed slightly, the silk slipping smoothly through her fingers as she looked across at the Arrancar.

"I thought it would compliment your figure." He said as he looked briefly at Ururu, who had found Ulquiorra's gift to her and was cradling a toy cat in one arm while she opened the rest of her presents. Orihime blushed at his comment, having no doubt that it would enhance her figure, _but do I really want to have it enhanced? It's not like anyone will see me in it, but still…_

"Arigato Ulquiorra-kun." She said, taking on a puzzled expression as she noticed a small box fall from her lap as she folded the dress. Picking it up she realised it was another gift from Ulquiorra, which had been hidden inside the larger one she had just opened.

The box was light as she picked it up, and with a slight shake she could hear something inside. Across from her Ulquiorra smiled slightly as her childlike gesture of curiosity, her fingers gently feeling the shape of the small packet before slowly tearing the paper off. Inside was a small blue box, and upon opening it Orihime found a gold pendent resting on a red velvet textured bed.

"You express a subconscious interest in this colour." Ulquiorra said in explanation as Orihime held up the sparkling emerald crystal pendant, which perfectly matched the colour of Ulquiorra's large orbs. Inside the lid of the box Orihime found a small neat note, _May it give you comfort when I am not near._ It read, a slight flush reaching Orihime's cheeks as she quickly hid the note in the lid again,

"Arigato." She said quietly as she fiddled with the small clasp, her blush deepening as she found Ulquiorra's hands on hers, gently taking the chain from her. As she watched his elegant hands deftly unhooked the clasp before he leaned forward. As he leaned forward to look over the redhead's shoulder Ulquiorra's senses filled with Orihime's scent, the warmth of her body radiated through his T-shirt, her breath whispering across his collarbone. The whole experience made his heart pound as he re-clasped the necklace and pulled back.

"It suits you." He said as he ran his hand down the delicate chain to caress the pendant that rested in the centre of her chest, which was covered by her wool jumper. It was the same seasonal jumper Ulquiorra had seen her wear over the past few days, lilac shoulders but cream below with a large snowflake on the chest and two smaller ones on either side at the chest with others dotted around below.

"Arigato…" She replied quietly, stealing a glance at his lips before looking up to meet his eyes again and pulling back awkwardly. As she pulled back Ulquiorra noticed the distance she placed between them once again, a distance that had only appeared between her going to bed and their meeting again this morning. _I have no recollection of having upset her, however her responses suggest I have done something…_

Returning to his gifts Ulquiorra came across a book from Ururu containing violin music, all western classical songs that had been popular throughout the ages. Opening the book he began flicking through, automatically memorising all of the notes in an instant, not noticing Orihime's eyes stray to him as she opened her own presents.

"Hello?" A new voice called from the shop, the separating door opening to reveal Ichigo and Rukia laden down with bags, their boots covered with snow. "Merry Christmas, we were just going to Tatsuki's house and stopped by to give you these." Ichigo said as he held up three bags,

"Come in! Come in! Have some tea Kurosaki-kun!" Urahara invited cheerfully, Tessai pouring out two more cup before either newcomer could object. Slipping their shoes off the young couple sat at the table where Tessai had been, the larger man leaving for the kitchen to start preparing dinner. "Kuchiki-san, I hope you're enjoying Christmas in the real world?" The shopkeeper said questioningly as they slipped their coats off, his lips perking up as he caught sight of Ichigo's jumper.

"Hai, it's very different to the Seireitei celebrations." She replied brightly. Christmas, though it was celebrated more now, didn't hold the same meaning for Shinigami. Up until a few years ago very few people practised the holiday at all; it was only with their new links to the real world that Seireitei had embraced the holiday.

"How about you Ulquiorra? This is your first Christmas, right?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the pale young man beside him, who was still flicking through the music book. At Ichigo's question his green eyes looked across briefly before returning to the music notes,

"Hai, it is an interesting holiday." He replied simply, looking up as Ururu appeared before him with his violin case and slightly red cheeks, her feet shuffling uncertainly as she hesitated before him. The Arrancar said nothing, but silently held his hand out for the case, the small girl beaming as she watched him open the case and prepare his violin. "What should I play?" He asked as he pushed the book towards Ururu, who flicked to Pachelbel's Canon before holing up the book for him to see.

* * *

"How do I look?" Mizuho asked as she twirled for Ikkaku and Yumichika, wearing the top Ikkaku had bought her and the black skirt Yumichika gave her. Keigo was wearing new clothes too, a dark green silk shirt from Yumichika and a seasonal holly tie from Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku just knew it would look good on you!" Yumichika exclaimed brightly as he clapped lightly, the bald man beside him sitting speechless. Yumichika was ecstatic, wearing a brand new kimono from Ikkaku, the silk a deep violet that matched his eyes with white butterflies all over it, tied with a white obi. It had been a long time since he had been in traditional clothes aside from uniform,

"Is that true darling?" Mizuho asked as she stood before him, the bald man coming out of his captivated trance. He had known she would look good in the outfit they bought her, but he'd had no idea just how captivating he'd find her. The neckline dropped to her cleavage just enough to tempt the eye without giving anything away, it hugged her slim waist and the sleeves stopped neatly at her delicate wrists. As for the skirt, it did exactly what Yumichika had planned it to do, emphasise her elegant hips and show off her long shapely legs.

"Hai…You look…good…" He complimented awkwardly as he tugged the neck of his new black roll neck that Mizuho had given him. He had been surprised and delighted to find that it was free of the usual heart shaped picture of Mizuho with her arms around him. It was just a soft, warm, well made winter top, which went well with the designer jeans Keigo had bought him.

"Yumichika-san, you still have to open our presents." Keigo said as he examined the book Mizuho had given him, the latest volume of a manga he collected. The beautiful Shinigami, realising he was right, quickly set about opening them, squealing in delight as he held up the long sleeved top Mizuho had given him. It was a black top with the same rose pattern across the chest as the jeans she had given him,

"It matches! Mizuho! I adore it!" He thanked as he felt the thick cotton material, impressed that the rose was embroidered rather than stencilled. Moving to Keigo's gift he wasn't so optimistic as he opened it, however he found himself pleasantly surprised as he found a poker set, "Complete with rule book I see, arigato." He said as he opened the stylish case to look at the rows of white, blue, red and green chips.

"I thought a rule book might give you a fairer chance of winning." The human teen replied, his sister grinning her agreement as she looked across at the beautiful young man, whose violet eyes glinted. Ikkaku smirked as he sat back on the sofa and looked across at his friend,

"That sounded like a challenge to me." The bald man said as he eyed Yumichika, who flicked his short hair over his shoulder confidently as he reached into the case and grabbed the two unopened pack of cards,

"A challenge I accept. Keigo, set up the table, Mizuho, deal the chips." Yumichika ordered, handing a deck to Ikkaku to shuffle as the humans began following their ordered. Keigo cleared the low table and spread out the green cloth, which had spaces set out for cards and chips. Mizuho began counting out chips into piles, sneaking glances at the two Shinigami as they shuffled the cards and looked through the rules. _They don't stand a chance!_


	9. Preparing to Party

"It's all yours." Tatsuki said as she lightly tapped the top of the oven in her modest kitchen. Her mother was already waiting outside, so the sporty teen hurried after her, waving as she heard Ichigo shout his thanks after her. Once the front door clicked shut Ichigo turned his attention to the cupboard, rummaging for roasting trays to use for the turkeys.

"Do you have the foil?" Ichigo asked as he placed the two already prepared turkeys onto trays and started the oven. At his question the petite Shinigami took the turkey foil from her bag and took it to the counter, where she stood beside Ichigo. Realising that he was in her way the taller boy moved to stand behind Rukia, who measured out and tore off the foil, feeling Ichigo's arms wrap round her as he folded the ends of the foil securely around the edges of the tin.

"They'll take about three hours right?" Rukia said as she leaned back on Ichigo's chest to look up at him, receiving a light kiss on the lips as she did so.

"Hai." He replied as he lifted one of the turkeys over her head and opened the oven beside her to place it on the top shelf, taking the second to put on the bottom as Rukia handed it down to him. "I'll just set the timer and we're all set." Ichigo said as he pressed a few buttons on the oven and sat back on his heels in satisfaction.

"What do we do now?" Rukia asked with a sigh as she put her hands on his shoulders, his back resting on her thighs.

"We could watch TV?" He suggested questioningly as he looked up at her, both moving to the small sofa at her nod of agreement. Turning on the television Ichigo flicked through the channels to the news, where there were numerous reports of accidents, hold ups and people stranded for Christmas; it made the redhead grateful that he and his family were safe and sound, and together.

Feeling his arm tighten about her waist slightly Rukia glanced across at Ichigo, finding his hazel eyes fixed on the television. Shifting a little closer Rukia pulled her legs up on the two-seat sofa to lean her head on Ichigo's shoulder, his head turning to look at the girl beside him, his cheek brushing her silken locks. _It's nice being completely alone like this…_ He thought as he rubbed circles on Rukia's waist, feeling her hand rest lightly on his knee.

"What are you thinking?" Rukia asked as her grip tightened slightly, her blue eyes shifting towards him impishly as her delicate touch slipped a little further up his thigh. Ichigo cleared his throat uncomfortably as he shifted under Rukia's touch, wishing he hadn't worn jeans as they tightened uncomfortably.

"Rukia…" He trailed off with a slight flush as he gently removed her hand,

"What is it?" She asked as she shifted to her knees and slid closer to the redhead, leaning over so that he could see her modest cleavage,

"Rukia, we're in someone else's house…" Ichigo stated as the Shinigami leaned forward and began kissing his neck lightly, nipping his earlobe as she pulled back. Ichigo felt his resolve cracking as she smirked at him playfully, his heart still racing from her earlier attentions, and it didn't let up as she crawled into his lap.

"No one will know…and we're not going to go that far…" She reasoned as she rested her weight on his thighs, rocking forward gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _I guess a little kissing isn't that bad…_ Ichigo reasoned as he allowed the petite girl to capture his lips. As she laced her hands in his hair Ichigo pulled her closer, his hands massaging her back and hips almost roughly.

He could feel Rukia take in a deep breath as she pulled back a little, her modest breasts moulding to his chest as she shifted closer. He could feel her shiver as he ran his hand beneath her dress to caress the soft skin of her back, a grunt escaping him as she jerked her hips forward, pressing against him roughly.

Slowing his movement down Ichigo pulled back from the rough kisses and leaned down to Rukia's bare throat, working his soft lips slowly across her skin. The small girl moaned loudly as he bit down lightly, using his tongue to gently soothe the area before kissing again.

"Ichigo." Rukia moaned in his ear, resting her hands on his shoulders and shifting back a little, biting her lip as she glanced briefly around the unfamiliar room. She had to admit it was a little strange getting so intimate in someone else's house, and in the back of her mind she thought they'd come back any minute, even though she knew they'd be at Ichigo's for the rest of the day.

"Mm?" He hummed, resting his head on her cleavage as he looked up at her, the Shinigami's cheeks turning red as he bit her breast through her dress, his hazel eyes locked to hers. Biting her lip nervously the Shinigami slowly eased her dress up and over her head, the Vizard reaching up to unclasp her bra. He smirked as Rukia cradled his head at her breast and moaned as he clamped his lips to one of her nipples, his free hand moving to clutch lightly at the other.

Leaning sideways with her arms around his neck Rukia pulled him down on top of her, laying beneath him with her legs wrapped round his waist. Now that he didn't need to support the Shinigami Ichigo leaned over to continue licking and biting her nipples alternately while his free hand moved down to her panties, his stroking causing Rukia to buck her hips against him roughly.

"I thought we weren't going that far." Ichigo gasped as Rukia pulled the zipper to his jeans and slipped her hand inside. With an impish look she gripped his length and pulled it free, both of them knowing they wouldn't stop now. In response to her touch Ichigo slipped his fingers around the edge of her panties and through her slick entrance, grunting as she jerked her hips into his with a loud gasp.

Moving his torso back Ichigo kissed his way up her chest and throat until he captured her lips again, quickly grabbing her small hand as he felt his climax coming. Rukia released him breathlessly as he continued to encouraged her to her own climax, her inner walls quivering as her hips jerked sporadically.

"Why did you stop me?" She gasped as she collapsed back on the sofa, accepting the small kisses Ichigo pressed to her lips as he righted his clothes and sat up,

"I wouldn't want to explain the stains to Arisawa-san and Tatsuki." He replied with a grimace, Rukia's cheeks flushing slightly as she sat up and reached for her clothes on the floor.

"I'd enjoy watching you try." She retorted as she clasped her bra, Ichigo giving her bare leg an affectionate nip as he settled on the cushion and leaned back, his erection still straining uncomfortably in his jeans.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." He decided as he lifted Rukia's legs, pausing as she pushed him back with her feet and got to her knees, smirked as she crawled closer and unbuttoned his jeans,

"If you don't want to make a mess…" She trailed off as she pulled his zipper and leaned down, Ichigo leaning back with his eyes closed as he felt her lips close around him.

* * *

"Shiro-chan?" Hinamori called as she knocked on the door to his room, the short captain frowning in annoyance as he left the mirror, where he had been battling with his tie, to open the door. In the hall Hinamori stood wearing pretty black dress that went to her knees, her hair loose about her shoulders at the moment. "Gomen, I came to see if you were ready yet." She said as she stepped inside and led him to the mirror,

"Almost." He replied, unhappy at being pushed and pulled around, though it would be a lie to say he wasn't grateful as she deftly fixed his tie. He drew the line as her fussing over his spiky white locks though, brushing her off and scuffing his hair up again. "Momo." He complained, watching the older girl giggle before heading to the door,

"Gomen! I'll meet you in the hall!" She added as she closed the door, hurrying back to her room, finding an uninvited guest as she entered. As she saw the tall dark haired man standing by her mirror she let out a small cry and put a hand to her chest as it pounded in her chest,

"Gomen." Hisagi apologised as he turned and saw her in the doorway, the shorter girl heaving a sigh of relief as she closed the door and walked over to the vanity table and picked up her hairbrush,

"It's alright, I just wasn't expecting you to be here." She replied with a light blush as the knowledge that she was once again alone in a room with Hisagi washed over her. Feeling jitters coming on Hinamori busied herself with brushing her ebony locked, planning to use her plastic bun clip to put her hair up.

"I came over to see you, and I noticed your door was open, so I just came in." He explained, though there was really no need. Suddenly they were left with an awkward silence, Hinamori running the brush nervously through her hair while Hisagi watched, his sharp gaze making her even more nervous.

"Ano, what did you come over for?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly as she fumbled with her clip, the slightly bent plastic slipping from her fingers to the carpet in her nervous state.

"Ah! I brought something for you." He replied, almost bumping noses with her as he knelt down to pick up her clip, finding that she had done the same. Pulling back with a slight blush the petite Shinigami stared up at him with her large chocolate eyes as he took a small package from his pocket and handed it to her,

"Oh, I'll open it at Kurosaki-kun's." She said brightly as she looked at the small package, which felt so light as he handed it to her,

"I think you should open it now." Hisagi replied, something in his tone making her agree, biting her lip excitedly as she looked at the colourful paper. Hisagi watched with a smile as she began carefully tearing the paper, obviously not wanting to risk breaking whatever was inside, if it was breakable. As it turned out, it wasn't.

"Arigato Hisagi-kun!" She said with a bright smile as she returned her attention to her hair, flushing as she felt Hisagi's rough hands over hers, taking her brush and clip. She stood watching transfixed in the mirror as the larger man delicately slotted her hair through the clip and twisted it up with an almost unnatural gentleness. As he fastened the clip Hinamori felt her hair tighten slightly, and then it was done.

"Would you like me to?" He asked suggestively as he reached for the accessory he had bought her. At her slight nod she watched in the mirror as he lifted the festive bun cover from the bed and slipped it over her ebony hair. It was the same style as her normal one, but it had a beautiful deep green holly pattern with red berries dotted around and red ribbons hanging down at the back, which Hisagi tied in a small bow. "Do you like it?" He asked as he watched her turn and look over her shoulder,

"I love it!" She replied as she looked over the other side and stroked the delicate silk. "Oh! I got you something too!" She exclaimed as she looked into the bag she had ready to go to Ichigo's and pulled out a flat rectangular looking present and held it out to Hisagi, who was adjusting the jacket of his suit.

"Arigato." He said as he took the gift, which felt slightly bendable, though in a firm shape. He had his suspicions as he opened it, and they were confirmed when found it was a book, though he hadn't been expecting a music book. The cover said 'The Best of Western Rock' and contained a variety of songs from the 1950s to present day, all of it specifically for the guitar.

"I took a look through the books and this one seemed the most…you." She explained with a slightly nervous heir, the young man smiling as he flicked up the contents page and looked down it, not knowing many of them, but still looking forward to trying them out.

"You're right…I'll look forward to playing it." He replied, taking a look at the first song, by someone called Chuck Berry. It looked quite complex, not to mention fast paced; he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep up. As Hinamori checked her hair again and sprayed on a lightly scented perfume that caught Hisagi's interest the door opened to admit Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Hisagi greeted politely as he got to his feet, setting Hinamori off giggling as she looked up at him. From the doorway Toshiro's expression softened slightly as he stepped inside and put his bags down,

"There's no need to be so rigid Hisagi-san." He said, watching the taller man's muscles relax as Hinamori slipped into her shoes. Seeing that she was almost ready Hisagi picked up the thick black coat she had left on the bed, made of some sort of cotton he assumed, and held it open for her. With a slight blush Hinamori slipped her bare arms into the sleeves and allowed Hisagi to raise it over her shoulders, his hands resting there a few moments before drifting down her arms and away.

"Arigato Hisagi-kun." She said as she buttoned it up and tied the waist chord,

"You should take a cardigan, it'll be cold later." Toshiro said as Hinamori gathered her bags. At his words she hurried to the wardrobe and opened it, taking out two black cardigans and looking between them hurriedly. "Take the warmer one." The shorter boy sighed as he checked his own coat buttoned, satisfied that they were all done up.

"Hai!" Hinamori replied as she took one of them from its hanger and threw the other one on the bed to sort out later. Folding the chosen cardigan she put it in one of the bags, which were then snatched up by Hisagi. "I can carry them." She insisted with a blush, however Hisagi, ever the gentleman, refused.

Heading down and outside Hinamori shivered as the cold air hit her, but she couldn't put her hands in her pockets since the snow had been compacted to ice on the streets. Her high heels weren't ideal for walking either as she took one step and felt herself slip back, finding a strong arm at her waist.

"You're making a habit of this." Hisagi said with a smirk as he heaved her upright once again, leaving his hand resting on her waist as he slowly stepped forward, the grip of his shoes helping on the ice. Slightly behind Toshiro smiled smugly at his childhood friend as she helplessly clung to Hisagi's arm and jacket, the taller man having no difficulty guiding her along beside him.

* * *

Byakuya turned as he heard a light but firm knock on his door, his eyebrow raising slightly since the knock was unfamiliar. He knew the sound of almost every subordinate in his squad, as well as Rukia and Ichigo, though the redhead rarely knocked and was more likely to shout ahead before going straight through the door.

"Enter." The noble said in his steady firm voice, watching the gold knob turn before the door was pushed open by Soi Fon, _of course._ Byakuya thought, not letting his look of recollection show on his neutral face as she stepped inside. He also held off his surprise, though it was difficult.

He wasn't sure what she was wearing underneath the thick black, blue and white leather coat, but the matching leather trousers told him she was mostly in casual clothes. Her boots were strange too, flat with no laces and made of thick leather. Under her arm was a carefully wrapped gift, which she handed to him as she entered,

"You'll want to open that." She informed him, adjusting the large backpack she wore as she stopped by his bed, "And you'll be better off in the leather trousers." She added as she looked him up and down, noting his black trousers and matching shirt. Carefully opening the gift he paused to look at her,

"Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, the most curiosity he was willing to show in the matter. At his question Soi Fon smirked, her pale hands resting on the thick straps of her backpack,

"You'll see." She replied ambiguously as he pulled the wrapping paper away from a black leather jacket, just as thick as Soi Fon's.

"Arigato." He thanked, slightly bemused as he put it on the bed to comply with Soi Fon's other request. Something told him it would be wise to comply. Moving to the wardrobe he grabbed his leather trousers, which he didn't wear often, not really liking the tightness of the material. "I shall return shortly." Byakuya informed as he headed to the on suite, leaving Soi Fon to take in her surroundings.

His hotel room was flawlessly kept; the bed was neat as if it hadn't been slept in, there was nothing on the vanity table or top of the chest of draws, the wardrobe was neatly hung in order of shirts, trousers and ties. The only thing that could be considered 'mess' as all was the small pile of bags against the wall, which would be taken to the Kurosaki's with them.

A few moments later Byakuya re-emerged wearing his leather trousers, the shirt loosely tucked in. The noble looked up just in time to catch a plain black hair tie that Soi Fon tossed his way as he made his way to the bed, where he returned his trousers to their hanger and put them back in the wardrobe neatly.

"Is there a reason for all of this?" Byakuya asked as he tied his ebony locks in a low ponytail, assuming that was the purpose of the tie.

"You'll see, come on." She replied as she headed for the door, waiting as he slipped his feet into a pair of flat leather shoes and pulled the leather jacket on, grabbing the bags on the way by. Soi Fon kept her silence as they went down in the lift, though Byakuya wasn't about to stoop to begging or guessing to find out. He could wait patiently enough.

Heading towards the main doors Byakuya was surprised to find Soi Fon walking towards the car park, following curiously behind. The ice was slippery, and Byakuya wasn't used to it, however as a noble he refused to allow himself to slip and fall like an idiot. Soi Fon, he noticed, had absolutely no trouble walking, perhaps due to her training that kept her light on her feet.

"Here we are." She said as she got a set of keys out of her pocket and stopped by a sleek two seated motor bike. Byakuya hadn't seen one of these up close, but from what he had heard they were one of the more dangerous modes of transportation. However dangerous it was it certainly looked beautiful, in its own way. It was mostly black with a few parts yellow, it was sleek with handles that allowed the driver to lean low over the front of sit up and there were foot supports and a bar at the back for the passenger.

"You're intending to ride this?" Byakuya asked in surprise, though the surprised tone was well hidden. As she lifted the seat he couldn't help the slight widening of his eyes; he'd had no idea there was a storage compartment in these machines. Inside were two helmets, both black with yellow streaks, and as she lifted these out they were replaced by her backpack.

"With you on the back." She replied as she handed him one of the helmets and took his bags, stowing them safely inside. Byakuya made no move to put the helmet on as he gave her a slightly sceptical look.

"With the roads as they are, and the nature of this machine, I think it unwise to travel in such a fashion." The noble objected smartly as Soi Fon put the seat down, a click sounding as it locked into place. At his words Soi Fon gave him a devilish grin that reminded him too much of Yoruichi for his liking,

"Yoruichi-sama didn't think you'd have the nerve to do it." She said, noting the slight tightening of Byakuya's brow, a sign Yoruichi had told her to watch out for when he was annoyed or displeased. "I've been riding for months; I know I can handle it, and the roads aren't that bad anyway, I checked them out earlier…Come on, I you taught me to dance, so I'll take you out on my bike." She added as she pulled her helmet over her short black hair, pushing the transparent visor up so that she could continue talking to Byakuya,

"Very well." The noble sighed, pulling the helmet over his head and strapping it beneath his chin. Soi Fon checked his helmet and her own before flicking her visor down and climbing onto the bike, slotting the key in the ignition ready to go. Behind her she could feel Byakuya as he swung his leg over the bike and looped one arm around her waist as he adjusted his position. His toes were still touching the floor, but he'd pull his legs up once the bike began moving.

"Ready?" Soi Fon asked, her voice in his ear surprising the noble, who hadn't expected there to be a communication device stowed inside the helmets. _Humans are nothing if not resourceful._

"Hai." He replied, hoping that his headset was working. It seemed that it was since Soi Fon then started the bike and began moving slowly through the car park, which was built in beneath the hotel. As they moved up the ramp to the street Byakuya locked both arms around her slim waist, knowing that they would soon be going a lot faster.

"Try not to squeeze too hard; you won't need to." Soi Fon assured as she turned into the main street, moving fast and weaving in and out of the small amount of traffic. She was right about the roads; there was a lot of slush at the edges of the road, but it seemed the grit had done its work.

A lot of the road was clear, and Soi Fon took full advantage of it as she eased herself down over the handles, Byakuya opting to lean back a little and grip the bar behind. She'd been right about his balance, it was extremely easy to stay on the bike, his body never feeling like it would fall one way or the other. _It may be interesting to invest in one of these…motorcycles._


	10. Starting the Party

"Oto-san! The door!" Yuzu called as she bustled around the kitchen, Isshin breaking off his conversation with Tatsuki's mother to open the door, where Ishida and Ryuken stood side by side, the dark hair boy with his arms folded almost with his back to the older man.

"Ishida!" Tatsuki called from her place beside Karin on the sofa, the boy quickly entering and heading over, bowing slightly to Isshin as he passed. Heading inside Ryuken handed a bag to Isshin, who jovially greeted the Quincy into his home and was about to close the door when he heard the snow crunch at the end of his drive.

"Ichigo! How did it go?" He asked as his son and Rukia slowly made their way to the door, both carrying large metal tins, which he expected held the turkeys. Entering the room Ichigo slid his shoes off with difficulty before heading to the kitchen. Isshin took the tin Rukia was holding and took it for her,

"I checked them the way Yuzu told me and they seemed alright, and we got back as fast as we could." The redhead replied as he put his tin on the side, the honey haired girl swiftly opening the lid and cutting into the firm meat, which was, in her opinion, cooked. Doing the same with Isshin's she nodded in satisfaction before hurrying back to the over, stirring things on the stove, adjusting the temperatures and generally worrying about everything.

"Yuzu, let me help." Rukia said as she entered the kitchen, her legs bare since she had taken her boots off. With a grateful look the younger girl took her own turkey from the oven, checked it and pushed it aside, setting Rukia to work stirring the pots on the stove while she got the stuffing ready to go in.

"You two get out of the kitchen!" Yuzu ordered, shoving the two men towards the door before closing it behind them. Moving to the counter Ichigo took his coat off and gave Rukia a swift kiss before heading up to change out of his wet jeans. As he passed the door there was loud knock, and upon opening it he found Soi Fon and Byakuya, the noble pulling his hair out of the messy ponytail it was in.

"Konbanwa, come on in." Ichigo invited, taking their coats and hanging them up before directing them into the living room, though upon seeing his sister in the kitchen Byakuya headed over there to talk to her briefly. Soi Fon, finding herself alone, hovered by the door uncomfortably until Byakuya returned for her and guided her into the living room.

"Ah, you're Rukia's brother, right?" Tatsuki said as Soi Fon sat in the free easy chair and Byakuya leaned on the arm. At Tatsuki's question his sharp blue eyes turned to her, where she sat on the sofa with Ishida on one side and Karin on the other. Ishida held a wine glass filled with white wine, and Tatsuki's was now empty. Karin had orange juice for now since she was saving her one glass of wine for dinner. She wasn't allowed to drink too much at her age,

"Hai." Byakuya replied simply, an awkward silence falling across the group as they tried to find things to say or ask, none of them really knowing where to start.

"And you must be his girlfriend. I have to admit, you make a pretty picture." The sporty teen added, Soi Fon flushing slightly in discomfort as she looked up at the noble beside her,

"No, we're not together like that." She objected awkwardly, her head turning as there was another knock on the door. Ichigo, who was on his way downstairs in black trousers with a deep purple shirt, opened the door. On the doorstep he found Toshiro holding a lot of bags while Hisagi had Hinamori in his arms, the girl blushing in embarrassment,

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo asked as he stepped back and let them in, Ryuken appearing as he sensed his services might be needed, Isshin not far behind. Hisagi swiftly deposited Hinamori on her feet, the girl blushing at all the attention she was drawing,

"Hai! Hai! I'm fine!" She insisted as she took her coat off, Ichigo swiftly taking it and hanging it with the others while Hisagi took off his shoes and jacket,

"The ice wasn't letting her shoes grip, so I carried her." Hisagi replied as Toshiro tossed his coat up to the pegs, Ichigo subtly reaching over to hook it securely when he wasn't looking. He doubted the young captain would appreciate being reminded of how short he was.

"It's a good thing you didn't go over in that pretty dress." Isshin complimented as he swept Hinamori into the room, the young Shinigami blushing brightly at his attention. Meanwhile Hisagi moved to Ishida, who was one of the few he recognised that he'd be able to talk to. He didn't fancy talking to Byakuya and Soi Fon, they were two of the most unapproachable captains he could think of, and he expected Toshiro had had enough of him already. It wasn't that they didn't get on, just that they'd been trying to make small talk for the past hour; only Hinamori could get a conversation going as they walked.

"Hisagi-san." The young Quincy greeted, Hisagi nodding as he leaned on the arm of the sofa. Toshiro swiftly made his way to Karin's side and fell into deep and easy conversation with her. Tatsuki was still making small talk with Byakuya and Soi Fon, who had settled a little now, though they were still somewhat aloof. Hinamori was talking happily with Tatsuki's mother and Isshin, while Ryuken listened, rarely having anything to add.

"Excuse me." Isshin said as he heard the phone go near the kitchen. Making his way over to picked up the wireless phone and answered, his voice ringing out a few moments later, "Tatsuki-chan! It's for you!" He called, the sporty teen swiftly making her way over.

* * *

"Hai! Merry Christmas Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime said brightly as she held her mobile to her ear. She sat on the stairs, listening to the loud chatter in the other room, where Renji and Jinta were setting the table. Ulquiorra had been helping her, Ururu and Tessai in the large kitchen while Yoruichi and Urahara had been finding glasses.

" _How is it at the shop?_ " Tatsuki asked on the other end over the loud chatter. It seemed that quite a party was going on from what Orihime could hear, and she recognised most of the voices too. At Tatsuki's question Orihime lost a little of her enthusiasm, quickly covering it up with her usual bright tone,

"Hai! It's good! Everyone's having fun!" She replied, hearing the pause on the other end that told her Tatsuki had caught her.

" _Orihime, I know you well enough by now…Did something happen? Ulquiorra didn't do anything to you did he?_ " She asked almost threateningly, the redhead laughing nervously at the thought that Tatsuki might rush there and give Ulquiorra a beating.

"No…not exactly…" Orihime replied quietly as she leaned back on the wooden wall and pulled her knees up to her chest, looking down to make sure no one was listening in. Ulquiorra had kept his promise, and she appreciated it, but she had told him before she left that she'd be right back after her phone call. _Hopefully he understood…_

" _What happened?_ " Tatsuki asked, almost with a sigh in her voice,

"Gomen Tatsuki-chan, I always seem to put my problems on you." The redhead apologised with a small smile as she heard a chuckle on the other end,

" _What else am I here for? Now spill it._ " The sporty teen ordered,

"Ano…I guess it might seem silly, but…I think Ulquiorra might be…may be…going off me a little." Orihime replied hesitantly, shivering slightly in the cold. The house itself wasn't cold, but since she had been in the kitchen cooking with all the heat she now felt cold on the dark empty stairway.

" _What? Why do you think that? He was totally stuck on you at the Ball!_ " Tatsuki reasoned, the noise in the background lessening as she moved to a quieter location, obviously sensing this was private.

"I know, but…Over the past few days he's been distant…When he holds me he gets uncomfortable and goes upstairs, when he bumps me he turns away, and I can't seem to get him to tell me what's wrong at all." Orihime explained, hearing Tatsuki's thoughtful hum on the other end. That had been Orihime's reaction too; she honestly had no idea what to do.

" _Have you tried just pushing him against the wall and kissing him?_ " The sporty teen teased, a blush creeping across the redhead's cheeks as she giggled nervously,

"No-no, but…Christmas Eve we almost…I mean, he leaned towards me like he was going to, but…he turned away at the last minute…I just don't know what to do! I've tried being distant today, but he doesn't react to it at all, he just carries on as normal…" Orihime explained, feeling troubled by the whole experience. She liked to think that she and Ulquiorra had a good relationship; it may not be completely normal or without problems, but, _I thought we were close…_

" _Have you thought that maybe he's just nervous? Or maybe he doesn't know what to do. I say, next time you get the chance, just do it!_ " Tatsuki advised, the redhead blushing at the thought of making the first move. _What if she's wrong, and he really has gone off me?_ " _And don't you dare start hesitating about it! What's the worst that can happen? He apologises and says he doesn't want to, right? Well that's not so bad._ " The sporty teen added,

"Hai! Arigato Tatsuki-chan." Orihime thanked brightly, already feeling a little better as she listened to her friend talking about the party in the other room. Byakuya and Soi Fon were still sitting uncomfortably, not letting themselves get drawn into any conversations, though everyone else had settled into groups. "Ano, does anyone there want to talk to anyone here?" Orihime asked, thinking that at least someone might want to speak to Renji or Urahara.

" _Hang on I'll check…Could you put Yoruichi on?_ " Tatsuki asked after a moment, the redhead hurrying back to the kitchen and handing the phone to the older woman, who took it with a puzzled expression before braking out in a grin,

"Soi Fon!" She cried gaily as she headed into the living room, talking animatedly with the younger Shinigami. As she returned to cutting vegetables Orihime snuck a glance at Ulquiorra, who was staring intently at the pan of gravy he had been told to look after, _I wonder how he'd react if I just kissed him…_

* * *

"Everyone seems to be enjoying this get together." Toshiro stated as he appeared at the door to Karin's room. The dark haired girl had decided to head upstairs to grab a warmer top, her white shirt not really keeping out the cold. At the sound of Toshiro's voice she turned away from the draw she was looking through with a grin,

"I know, my dad's in his element!" She replied as she turned to the white haired boy and leaned on the chest of drawers. Toshiro nodded in agreement as he headed further inside, "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to go into a lady's room uninvited?" Karin asked jokingly,

"I didn't see a lady in here." Toshiro replied with false seriousness, giving her a small smile as she scowled at him. The sporty girl gave him a smile of her own as he crossed and sat on her bed, Yuzu's lying neatly made on the opposite side of the room. Pulling out a white jumper Karin pulled it over her head with a slight frown,

"What do you think?" She asked as she tugged at the roll neck uncertainly,

"It'll keep you warm." Toshiro replied matter-of-factly as he looked across at her, the young girl sighing as she sat next to him, an easy silence falling between them. Toshiro's aqua gaze shifted to the young girl at his side with a slightly uncertain heir. _It's strange how she affects me…She's so young…_

"What are you looking at?" Karin said teasingly as she jabbed his arm lightly, Toshiro giving her a warm look as he got to his feet,

"Nothing. Here." He added as he tossed her a small package, the girl catching it with ease and looking at it with a raised eyebrow, "I saw it and thought of you." He added as he watched her rip the red paper away to reveal a box. She grinned as she opened the box to find a watch with a leather strap and a football background behind the hands of the ticking clock.

"Oh yeah, this is me." Karin replied as she slipped on the watch and admired it, surprised that it actually fit, _I guess Toshiro-kun got lucky with the size._ "Oh wait, I got you something too." She replied as she took the older boy's hand and dragged him towards the door, his aqua eyes wide at her bold actions.

Dragging him down the stairs Karin didn't notice her father's sharp look as she headed towards the Christmas tree, only searching a few moments before she found the neatly wrapped gift with Toshiro's name on it. Passing it to him she watched expectantly as he turned it over in his hands. It was a lot like his in shape, but slightly heavier as he tested it.

"Go ahead and open it." The young girl insisted, Toshiro nodding his response as he peeled the paper away to reveal a long thin black box, and upon opening it he was surprised to find a pen. It was a strong, metal looking pen, sleek and silver in colour with his name in gold running along the side.

"You had this done for me?" He asked as he pointed out the golden characters, the dark haired girl nodding in response.

"You seem the type that needs a good pen." She said with a grin, Toshiro smiling in response as he closed the box, fully intending to put that pen to good use once he returned to his office. _There's going to be a pile of paperwork waiting for me._ He thought, almost sighing, "Hey! Let's join in with the game!" Karin exclaimed as she grabbed Toshiro's hand and dragged him towards his sister, who was playing a card game with Rukia and Ichigo. As he was dragged Toshiro felt his heart beat just a little faster, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

* * *

Hanataro sighed as he sat on his sofa and looked out at the darkening sky. It was Christmas, and a lot of people were with their families, but not him. He'd volunteered to work since he didn't have anyone to visit, and now that his shift was over he was alone; just like last year. He expected Unohana or Kotetsu might drop by later, but aside from that it was just him.

With a sigh he got to his feet and went to his small tabletop sized tree, which sat in the corner near the door. He turned on the coloured lights and admired them for a few moments before going into the kitchen and starting on dinner. Since it was Christmas he'd decided to treat himself, buying a nice salmon to go with his rice. He wrapped it in foil with butter and lemon before putting it in the oven and putting the rice in the cooker.

Turning to the tree he smiled as he saw the small pile of presents waiting to be unwrapped. _I have more this year than I've ever had before._ He realised as he looked over the pile. He'd had one from Rukia and Ichigo, Renji, Rin, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Yachiru, Unohana and Kotetsu as well as a few others from his squad. Surprisingly there were a few from girls he had never met before, which confused him somewhat. He had even double checked with the Shinigami delivering them to make sure he had the right house.

"Maybe I should buy one of those televisions or CD players…At least it wouldn't be so…quiet…" He trailed off with a sigh he heard the rice cooker beep to tell him it had finished. Getting to his feet he wandered into the kitchen, almost shrieking out loud as he saw the figure in his window, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Hana-Hana!" Yachiru cried as she knocked on his window, the medic sighing in relief as he opened it and let the small girl in, watching as she giggled and ran around before stopping and staring at him, "Where've you been Hana-Hana? I came to get you earlier." She beamed as she bounced up and down on the sofa.

"I was working, what did you need?" He asked in confusion, unable to think of any reason for her to visit on Christmas unless it was just to say hello.

"To invite you to the party!" She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She hopped to the floor and hurried into the kitchen, looking in the oven hungrily as she smelt the fish. Salmon was quite expensive, so she rarely had it,

"Party?" Hanataro asked, checking on the rice and stirring it.

"Hai! The Eleventh Squad Christmas Party! We have it every year!" She replied excitedly, the medic grimacing at the very idea. If he went into the Eleventh Squad barracks he had no doubt that he would be torn apart, especially with Yumichika and Ikkaku in the real world for the holiday.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Yachiru-chan." The medic objected sheepishly as she small girl looked up at him, her saddened, pleading expression making him want to change his mind.

"Please Hana-Hana! Ken-chan wants to meet you too." She added, though if anything that just decreased Hanataro's willingness to go. He had run into Kenpachi before, however he'd managed to avoid any confrontation; he'd just continued with his work.

"I'm still not sure that's very…" He trailed off uncomfortably as Yachiru gave him the look again, his heart strings tugging in one direction while his self preservation pulled in the other. _I really wish Yumichika was here right now!_ "Alright! I'll go." Hanataro replied reluctantly. _Why do I have the feeling this is a very bad idea?_

"Yay! Come on Hana-Hana!" Yachiru insisted as she tugged at Hanataro,

"Right now? I haven't eaten yet." The medic objected, determined not to miss out on his salmon dinner. It was the one thing he'd had to look forward to all day. "Have you tried salmon before Yachiru-chan?" He asked as he turned back to the rice, finding it was ready to eat.

"Hai, once I did." She replied, remembering the time Kenpachi had defeated every man in one of the Rukongai distracts. She forgot which one exactly since they were always moving around, but she did remember that after the defeat the villagers treated them like kings. They were given a hearty meal just to encourage them to leave. She'd thought it odd at the time to encourage people to leave by feeding them, since animals usually stayed around if you fed them.

"I usually save up each year to buy some. Would you like to try it?" He asked as she took the foil packet from the oven and opened it, the hot steam releasing a salmon aroma. At the pink haired girl's not Hanataro got another bowl and set of plates ready, dividing his food up, glad that he'd gotten used to cooking large portions. It wasn't unusual for Yachiru to stop by now, and Yumichika had told him to eat better too, so he'd started cooking more.

"Itadkimasu!" Yachiru cried before digging in, her cheeks reddening slightly as her honey eyes shone. Hanataro had the same look when he ate something he really liked, and as he ate he noticed the small girl had stopped shovelling her food as she usually did and was taking the time to truly appreciate it.

"How is it?" Hanataro asked with a smile, noticing how the girl beside him seemed so much older than she had a few moments ago. He knew they were the same age, but with her childish nature she rarely seemed it, and her younger looking face helped improve the image that she was a little girl.

"It's really good Hanataro." She complimented, Hanataro blushing at the sound of his full name on her lips. He'd expected a 'Hana-Hana' or no name at all, after all Yachiru gave nicknames to everybody. He hadn't even thought she remembered his full name.

"A-arigato Y-Yachiru." He replied hesitantly, purposely leaving the honorific off. Taking a sidelong glance at her he noticed a slight flush on her cheeks as she smiled at him. _This is kind of…nice…_ He thought as they continued to eat quietly with none of the usual energy and activity at the table.

* * *

"Why didn't the skull go to the New Year party?" Tatsuki read, everyone around the table shaking their heads, "Because he had no body to go with." She concluded, tossing the cracker's joke aside as she searched for her hat, which was green. Putting it on her head she returned her attention to the table, where everyone had lapsed into quiet conversation again.

At the left head of the table Isshin sat with Tatsuki's mother on one side and Ryuken on the other. Ishida had refused to sit beside his father, and had opted to go next to Tatsuki, who was beside her mother. Not really caring where she sat Karin was next to him with Toshiro on her other side, and on Toshiro's free side was Yuzu. Not wanting to sit with strangers Yuzu had given Rukia a pitiable look and the Shinigami had taken the seat beside her at the right head of the table. Beside Rukia, Ichigo sat across from his youngest sister, and to his other side Byakuya was sitting with Soi Fon beside him. No one had been keen, but the seat beside her went to the bravest, Hisagi, and Hinamori was beside him, and next to Ryuken.

All around the table crackers had been pulled, the debris strewn throughout the plates and bowls along with various trinkets such as key rings, miniature playing cards, jigsaws and pens. Everyone around the table, including Byakuya after a little convincing, wore a paper crown, all varying in colours.

"Alright, pass around the wine and dig in." Isshin said from his end of the table, which had been fully extended to its maximum capacity, moved a little further out than usual to make more room. At his words chatter and clatter broke out as people passed bowls of vegetables and jugs of gravy back and forth. Ichigo got to his feet with the bottle of white wine and walked down the table filling glasses.

"Just the one remember." Ichigo said with a wink as he poured out Karin's second glass, the older twin grinning at her brother gratefully. Yuzu was on her first glass, but not liking alcohol that much she wasn't bothered about having another glass.

"Ichigo, I saw that." Isshin called, the redhead grinning in response as he patted his sister's head, his father sighing and shrugging it off, _it is Christmas._

"Would you like some?" Hisagi asked as he picked up the brussel sprouts and spooned a few onto his plate. Hinamori didn't have much experience in seasonal vegetables like these so she just nodded, unsure whether she would like them or not. Seeing her wary expression Hisagi spooned only a few onto her plate before passing the bowl across to Ryuken.

"Could you pass the potatoes?" Karin asked, looking around Toshiro towards Ishida, who complied and passed them to Toshiro, who stole a few before passing it on.

"Rukia, do you want the gravy?" Ichigo asked as he finished with it, the ebony haired girl nodding before taking it from him.

"Could I get another lemonade?" Ryuken asked as he went to get to his feet, opting for the non-alcoholic since, technically, he was on call, and he was driving.

"I'll get it." Isshin insisted as he put a hand on his old friend's shoulder and headed to the kitchen.

"Oka-san, could I have some stuffing?" Tatsuki asked, her mother spooning a little onto her plate with a smile. The sporty girl sat back and looked around, finding it odd to be at a dinner table at Christmas without Orihime sitting next to her, or across from her. _I wonder how she's doing…_


	11. Mistletoe

* * *

"Would you like more wine?" Ulquiorra asked as he held the bottle up, the redhead beside him nodding with a smile as she held her mostly empty glass up. They were in the kitchen, almost finished with the cooking, and as Orihime went to check on the state of the table she noticed a new arrival,

"Sado-kun!" She exclaimed, going over to hug the tall half-Mexican, who was a little surprised until he realised she was a little tipsy. She was on her third glass now, and wasn't used to drinking. Seeing the redhead swaying slightly Yoruichi laughed and guided her to the table, sitting her down in her place gently,

"Why don't you stay here and catch up with Sado-kun while I help Ulquiorra." She suggested, leaving Orihime in Sado's capable hands while she went to carry through some of the food that was ready. "What are we waiting on?" She asked as she entered the kitchen, where Ulquiorra was stirring the gravy and Tessai was keeping an impatient eye on the carrots and sprouts.

"Just these, and it should only take two minutes thirty three seconds." Ulquiorra replied, the large Kido captain nodding his agreement as he picked up the turkey and carried it through to the table, followed by Yoruichi with the potatoes. In the other room Orihime was in deep conversation with Sado, Urahara watching in amusement, unable to hide it behind a fan because he had decided to dress in a western suit.

"Ururu, could you get Sado a drink?" Yoruichi asked as the young girl appeared at the bottom of the stairs in a long sleeved red dress, which Jinta had bought her, and the red haired boy appeared behind her wearing the red jumper she had bought him. Ururu hurried to the kitchen and took one of the delicate glasses,

"Hey, do you need any help?" Renji asked as he appeared in the doorway of his room wearing black trousers and a long sleeved white top, which Ichigo had bought him thinking he didn't have enough 'plain' clothes.

"Yeah, can you help carry stuff through?" Yoruichi called as she brought in a bowl of stuffing and put it in front of Urahara, giving him a good look at her cleavage as she leaned over, wearing the brand new white corset that he had bought for her. As Renji helped carry things through Yoruichi took her place, nodding in satisfaction as everything came together on the table.

"Renji-kun, have a glass." Urahara insisted as he poured the younger Shinigami a glass of wine, which Renji took and sipped lightly, quickly deciding that he preferred sake, though the white wine was nice for a change. Ulquiorra raised his glass and tested the liquid, not too keen on the dry, sour taste it left.

The meal was relatively quiet, bowls and jugs were passed back and forth or round, the wine flowed for some, though not for others. Urahara and Yoruichi drank the most, though it hardly affected them. Orihime had two more glasses and was slightly pink in the face, and then Renji drank three glasses, but he could definitely handle it. Ururu and Jinta were allowed a glass, the small girl finding herself unbalanced after half the glass, which Jinta finished off for her.

"Kisuke…Why don't you start on the washing up?" Yoruichi suggested quietly, slipping some mistletoe to him beneath the table with an impish grin. Taking the delicate sprig Urahara got to his feet, taking his mostly empty plate with him, and going into the kitchen he reached up and tacked the sprig to the doorframe.

"Ah! I'll help too!" Orihime decided as she took her plate, along with Ulquiorra's to the kitchen. Passing under the doorway the redhead was oblivious to the mistletoe now hanging above her head, and continued to the kitchen to help with the washing up.

"Orihime-chan, would you carry the pudding through?" Urahara asked, nodding towards the Christmas pudding, which was covered in brandy and waiting to be taken to the table to be set on fire. With a smile the redhead carefully lifted the plate and headed to the door,

"Ulquiorra, would you take these to the kitchen?" Yoruichi asked as she pushed a stack of empty bowls towards him, the Arrancar quickly getting to his feet to comply.

"Orihime! Here, take this." Urahara said suddenly as she approached the door, the girl turning to find a small box of matches balanced on the edge of the plate. With a smile Urahara watched as she turned and stepped into the doorway, blushing and pausing as Ulquiorra stood face to face with her.

"Ah-ha! Got you." Yoruichi said triumphantly as she got up and went to Orihime, taking the plate from her as Urahara took the bowls from Ulquiorra, who looked at Yoruichi with a raised eyebrow. In explanation the tanned woman pointed up, though even after looking up Ulquiorra was clueless.

"Mistletoe? I don't remember hanging that." Orihime said in surprise, turning her attention back to Yoruichi before blushing and looking up again, "Oh." She added as she looked at Ulquiorra, who seemed concerned as she began fidgeting nervously.

"You know about mistletoe, right?" Yoruichi asked with a grin, watching as Ulquiorra shook his head innocently. _I knew it!_ "Well, when two people are under the mistletoe they have to kiss, no matter who they are." The cat-like woman added with a grin, Ulquiorra's cheeks flushing slightly as he realised his predicament.

"Kiss?" Ulquiorra said questioningly, unsure exactly how he was supposed to do it. He knew the process, but not having much experience he was hesitant to act on his instincts.

"You need a demonstration?" The older woman teased as she returned to the table and put the pudding down, Ulquiorra feeling very conscious of the fact that they were being watched. Renji had turned around, Jinta and Sado were looking sideways form their places at the table and Ururu and Tessai pretended not to be watching. "Kisuke, come here." The cat-like woman ordered as she returned and took Orihime's place beneath the mistletoe.

"Using me as the guinea pig?" Urahara asked with a smirk as he looked over his shoulder from the sink, where he had deposited the dirty bowls.

"You guessed it." Yoruichi replied with her hands on her hips, her amber eyes thinning slightly as Urahara returned to her, his hands going to rest on her hips as he leaned towards her. He teased a few times, leaning on one way and then the other, Yoruichi's hands resting lightly on his shoulders as she pushed herself towards him.

Urahara leaned forwards, allowing his lips to press lightly to Yoruichi's, the tall woman pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, her tongue running over his bottom lips lightly. Allowing her the entrance she desired Urahara slipped his hands around to her back, resting one on the small of her back while the other travelled up to rest between her shoulder blades.

"You get that?" Yoruichi asked as she pulled back and looked at Ulquiorra, whose cheeks were flushed for watching, what seemed to him, such a private moment. It seemed he wasn't the only one with that reaction as those at the table wore similar expressions or were looking elsewhere. Ulquiorra nodded wordlessly as he glanced towards Orihime, who was pushed back under the mistletoe by the older woman.

The redhead looked at Ulquiorra with deep red cheeks, her hands shaking slightly as she waited for him to step forward. _This is it! This is my chance! I just need to kiss him…_ She thought, her heart pounding as she stared wide-eyed at the ebony haired boy. He hadn't moved yet, and didn't seem to have any intention of doing so as far as Orihime could tell, in fact he only moved at all because Yoruichi pushed him slightly.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked hesitantly, unable to find a satisfactory way to finished the question as he blushed and looked away, his cheeks a darker shade than she ever recalled seeing except when he was feverish.

"H-hai." Orihime replied hesitantly, her cheeks flushing as Ulquiorra held a hand out, the redhead slowly reaching forward to hold it. He was shaking just as much as she was, his skin was just slightly clammy, and as she stepped forward she should feel his breaths shaking slightly. He wasn't just nervous, he was terrified.

Orihime's grey eyes darted about the room nervously, seeing all of her friends watching subtly as she looked back to Ulquiorra, her heart pounding as his free arm wrapped round her and pulled her closer. Resting her hand on his shoulder she felt his other hand tighten on hers slightly, his back bending stiffly so that he could lean down to her. _Tatsuki-chan never said it would be so hard! It seemed so easy to kiss him a few moments ago…now I don't think I can._

Before she had a chance to think further Ulquiorra took a deep breath and leaned forward, his lips covering hers. Orihime's eyes widened as she looked at the out of focus boy before her, his green eyes hidden by the lids as his lips moved on hers gently. At first she didn't respond, couldn't respond. She was so shocked by his bold actions, _my first real kiss…_

Pulling back a little Ulquiorra's hazy eyes opened with an almost worried edge at Orihime's stunned expression. After a few moments he began to fidget slightly in discomfort, the redhead's cheeks reddening as her gray eyes darted around the room. Stepping back a little Ulquiorra took on an apologetic edge,

"Gomen, you said you wanted to so I just." He began, unable to finish because Orihime pulled him down roughly into a second slightly clumsy kiss. This time it was Ulquiorra's turn to be stunned, his green eyes wide as he registered that Orihime was kissing him hesitantly, her eyes scrunched shut and her hands gripping his jumper almost painfully, just pinching his skin.

Taking a breath through his nose Ulquiorra took over, one of his arms wrapping around Orihime's waist as the other moved upwards, his hand caressing Orihime's, loosening the grip on his shoulder gently. As one hand loosened the other slowly unclenched until it just rested lightly, her head turning slightly to give the taller boy better access.

Licking her bottom lip Ulquiorra waited for Orihime to allow him entrance, her lips quivering lightly against his own as she slowly opened up. Feeling it better to test the water Ulquiorra ran the tip of his tongue along her teeth, slowly edging forward to explore her mouth. As he built a rhythm he felt Orihime join him, her tongue teasing his lightly,

"Whoa, I think that's enough! Any more and it'll be in R-rated territory." Yoruichi warned as she laid a hand on each of their shoulders, grinning in amusement as the two almost jumped backwards, their cheeks glowing brightly.

"Anyone for pudding?" Urahara asked in the following silence, conversation finally breaking out again across the table. The two adults moved to take their seats, Urahara getting the matches ready to light the pudding.

"Orihime." Ulquiorra said gently, holding out his hand as her grey eyes shifted to him. With a warm smile the redhead took the proffered hand and allowed herself to be led to the table, where she sat by Ulquiorra's side once more.

* * *

"Three words!" Isshin cried as he watched his son in the centre of the room beginning his turn at charades. It had been a slow game to start since most of the guests hadn't had a clue how to play. Rukia had managed to stumble through her turn, and had been succeeded by Ryuken, who in turn had fallen to Ichigo. It seemed the rest of his guests had caught on, since they now sat in rapt attention.

"Second word." Rukia called as Ichigo held up two fingers, all of them watching in confusion as he held up one hand, then put the other behind it, indicating that the one behind was most important,

"Behind?" Hinamori suggested tentatively from her place on the carpet, her back leaning on the sofa between Hisagi's legs, his large hands resting on her shoulders gently as he sat forward. Ichigo shook his head and looked thoughtful, holding up his finger to indicated a one and then indicating that the one in front was first.

"Second?" Soi Fon guessed, in the same chair she'd had earlier and Byakuya had taken up his previous place as well. He had his legs crossed elegantly, his blue eyes locked to Ichigo as he sighed in frustration,

"Last." Toshiro piped up from his place beside Hinamori, Karin sitting behind him with her legs crossed, her younger sister sitting with her legs curled up beside her. At Toshiro's answer Ichigo pointed and nodded, holding up three fingers,

"Last word." Rukia said as she crossed her legs, sitting on the floor beside Yuzu's end of the sofa and Soi Fon's chair. Ichigo sat down before standing up again, Byakuya frowning slightly,

"Stand?" He suggested, Ichigo pointing and nodding again,

"The Last Stand!" Yuzu cried as she raised her hand, Ichigo nodding as his little sister bounced to her feet, Tatsuki shifting from her place against the sofa to let the small girl down. Heading to the centre of the room she prepared to start her turn, pausing to think of something to act out.

"Who wants another drink?" Isshin asked as he pushed away from the wall behind the sofa, where he, Ryuken and Arisawa-san. "I have some mulled wine that should be ready about now." He added as he walked to the kitchen, where he went to the large pot simmering at a low heat on the stove. Grabbing a ladle he filled fourteen glasses and headed back into the living room to hand them out.

Taking a glass Rukia got her first taste of mulled wine, and she was sad to say she wasn't too keen. It tasted like warm, sweet, barely flavoured wine. Ichigo seemed happy enough as he sat beside her, his arm slipping round her waist gently as Yuzu continued. It was late, the streets outside were dark, but tonight there was no snow.

Rukia moved to sit on the edge of the windowsill, looking out at the icy ground, two snowmen staring back at her from the garden where Yuzu and Karin had been playing earlier. Ichigo had been dragged out too, the girls forcing him to roll a large base for one of the snowmen. He'd been exhausted by the time they were finished, and then it was time for them to go to Tatsuki's.

"You okay?" The redhead asked as he appeared at her side, his arm wrapping around her again as he leaned down to rest his head on hers, his hazel eyes looking through the window. Rukia settled back against him with a contented sigh, gently taking the hand that rested on her waist, humming her response.

Across the room there was a loud laugh, the couple at the window turning to see Tatsuki holding a sprig of mistletoe above Hitsugaya and Ishida, who were in the process of refusing to kiss each other. Rukia laughed loudly as Tatsuki gave Ishida a rough shove, the Quincy's face hitting Toshiro's, both boys holding their foreheads from the bump.

"Alright! You two!" Tatsuki said as she rounded on Hinamori and Hisagi, who were still in their original positions. Getting to her feet Hinamori hurried away from Hisagi laughing, accidentally finding herself beside Byakuya. Once Tatsuki held up the mistletoe it was too late. "No getting out of it." The sporty teen said firmly as she looked between the young girl and noble. Hinamori blushed brightly as she looked between Byakuya and Tatsuki, stammering wordlessly in objection. Byakuya merely looked at Tatsuki with a slightly elevated eyebrow.

"Is this truly a traditional custom?" He asked, the sporty teen giving him a swift explanation before ordering them to it once again. Hinamori glanced shyly up at Byakuya, who was taller than her even while sitting on the arm of the chair as he was. "Very well." He decided, Rukia deciding that the wine must have gone to his head as he reached out and gently brushed Hinamori's cheek before leaning forward. It was a very chaste and sweet kiss, Hinamori able to taste the mulled wine on Byakuya's lips as they closed over hers.

"Ha! Sweet!" Tatsuki exclaimed, snapping a quick picture, as she had been doing all evening with the new digital camera her mother had bought her. Across the room Hisagi's eyes narrowed as he looked between Hinamori and the noble, the younger girl apologising profusely for accidentally getting him involved while the noble gave his usual neutral look in response. "Alright! Now you two!" Tatsuki insisted as she pushed Hinamori towards Hisagi.

"I'll feel left out if you don't." Hisagi teased as he took her hand and pulled her forward, one of Hinamori's delicate hands resting on his chest as she looked up at him with pink cheeks. Tatsuki chuckled gleefully as she held the mistletoe above them, camera at the ready as Hisagi leaned down.

Leaning down his free hand came up to rest on Hinamori's soft cheek, tilting her head slightly to give himself better access. The girl before him blushed brightly, her chocolate eyes fixed on him as he swept in and captured her lips with unexpected gentleness. His lips almost seemed to ghost over her own, the pressure slowly building firmness until he pulled back just as gently. The kiss was short, but it still managed to leave Hinamori breathless. She hadn't even seen the camera flash.

* * *

"Nu-uh-uh Ikkaku, you don't get out of it that easily!" Yumichika declared as he grabbed the bald man's shoulders, kneeling on the sofa to get closer to him. His childhood friend gave him a horrified look, leaning as far away as he could as Yumichika puckered his lips and leaned in.

"Yumichika! Don't you dare!" Ikkaku snapped, holding the beautiful man's shoulders back as he leaned in.

"Honestly Ikkaku! Your struggling is simply repulsive!" Yumichika sighed as he leaned in closer, managing to press his lips to Ikkaku's, much to the bald man's disdain as he pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring as Yumichika, Mizuho and Keigo laughed loudly.

This had started moments ago when Mizuho dug out some mistletoe from a cabinet, where she had left it a few days ago in a box, intending to hang it somewhere. She'd come to hold it over Ikkaku, while Yumichika was sitting beside him on the sofa, and after explaining the purpose of mistletoe Yumichika had insisted that, since he and Ikkaku were under it, it was only right to follow tradition.

"You're not going to sulk are you?" Mizuho asked teasingly as she leaned over the sofa toward Yumichika with the mistletoe above her head, receiving a light peck on the lips. Ikkaku scowled at the pair unforgivingly as they chuckled,

"Surely the idea of kissing me isn't that bad!" Yumichika exclaimed as he pulled out his miniature mirror, mainly to make sure Mizuho hadn't left any lipstick on him, which she had not. "Could have been worse." The beautiful man chimed cheerfully,

"Yeah, it could've been Ida." Ikkaku replied, Yumichika nodding his agreement with a light chuckle, which tailed off as he noticed Mizuho holding the mistletoe above him and Keigo, who was too drunk to be nervous or irate like Ikkaku. The human boy wasn't used to drinking and three glasses of wine had made him lax to say the least.

"Come on, no getting out of it." The older girl insisted with a bright smile, Yumichika sighing as he straightened up,

"Very well," Yumichika sighed as he leaned forward, smiling in amusement as Keigo got unsteadily to his knees, his hazel eyes slightly unfocused. He rested his hands on either side of Yumichika for support as he leaned forward, his cheeks flushing slightly as he leaned forward. _He's so nervous I don't think he's kissed anyone in his life!_ Yumichika thought in amusement as he leaned in and captured Keigo's inexperienced lips.

"Gomen." Keigo apologised sheepishly as he sat back on his heels, the beautiful man sitting back in an overly relaxed manner,

"Don't apologise, it was Mizuho-san's idea, and I think it's time for a little payback." Yumichika stated as he shifted his sharp violet gaze to the teenage girl, who paused in her laughter to give him a wary look.

"I already kissed you." She reminded him, backing away slightly as the beautiful Shinigami got to his feet, his flowing kimono shaping to his elegant figure in the process. With a sudden grin he used Shunpo to appear beside her, and in her confusion Mizuho loosened her grip on the mistletoe, allowing Yumichika to steal it.

"You've been controlling things so far; now it's my turn." The beautiful young man insisted as he cheerfully ushered Mizuho to Ikkaku, holding the mistletoe above the pair smugly. From her place standing behind the sofa Mizuho looked down at Ikkaku with a blush. Despite her clinging and caressing Mizuho had never overstepped her bounds, and Ikkaku had respected her for that. _Do I really want to cross that line?_

"Come on Nee-chan!" Keigo encouraged from his place on the floor, grinning at his sister's blush, which Mizuho knew he would forget by the morning. Beside her Yumichika swung the mistletoe back and forth between her and Ikkaku with a smug grin.

"You don't have a choice." Yumichika reminded with a haughty expression, both Ikkaku and Mizuho glaring at him harshly before turning their attention back to each other, Ikkaku coughing to cover up his dry voice.

"It's just a kiss, right?" He said to Mizuho, whose cheeks brightened as she nodded nervously,

"R-right! Just a k-kiss." Mizuho replied nonchalantly, clutching her hands before her nervously, trying to suppress the slight tremors. Ikkaku got to his knees on the sofa, straightening until he was at Mizuho's level, leaning forward slowly. Her scent was light, like candy with a hint of wine. A strand of hair had fallen loose from her hair ponytail and rested lightly on her cheek, Ikkaku's hand reaching out to hook it behind her ear, smiling slightly as she jumped at his light touch.

Moving forward Ikkaku captured her lips, which were slightly rough from the cold weather, though he knew his were no better. Not content with the light gentle kiss he felt Mizuho push closer to him, her hands reaching up to rest on his shoulders gently. He was surprised as her tongue flicked across his lips, but he allowed her access nonetheless. It wasn't his first kiss, but he had to admit it was one of the best. She tasted like wine and felt like fire, her arms moving to wrap around him as he leaned further in.

Hearing a snicker and a catcall the pair broke off, Ikkaku looking uncharacteristically stunned while Mizuho looked mortified, her cheeks bright red as she mover her hands to her lips. Ikkaku shifted his sharp eyes to Yumichika in a half glare, a little too stunned to work up to the real thing.

"You know what, I'm pretty tired…think I'll go to bed." Keigo decided quickly, knowing his sister was sure to go crazy once she came back to herself, and he didn't want to be in the line of fire when she did. Getting to his feet he gave a quick wave as he walked hurriedly towards the door to the corridor,

"Excellent idea! Oyasumi!" Yumichika chimed in a singsong voice as he followed, leaving Mizuho and Ikkaku staring at the door uncomfortably. Shifting her eyes to Ikkaku she noticed him eyeing her silently from the corner of his eye, her cheeks turning pink as she turned to him.

"Are you tired yet darling? I could draw a bath if you like." She offered, putting on her usual irate persona to cover the awkwardness. With a helpless smile Ikkaku got to his feet,

"This isn't going to change things is it?" He asked, Mizuho tilting her head in apparent confusion, "The kiss…It hasn't…changed anything, has it?" He elaborated, watching her eyes dart to the side with slight discomfort before she beamed at him,

"Of course not! It was just a kiss! It's not like it…meant something…" She trailed off with a hint of sadness, quickly covering it with another smile, "Well…I-I think I'll head off too, oyasumi." She added quickly before hurrying away, Ikkaku watching after her, biting his lip as the door closed quietly. _Damnit Yumichika!_

* * *

"What a night!" Ichigo sighed as he collapsed back on his bed, only wearing his boxers since he'd taken a shower before bed. Closing his eyes he let out a long breath as his back loosened and cracked, his eyes feeling tired, as if they hadn't been closed in days. He didn't even look up as the door opened and closed, the scent of Rukia's shampoo filling the room.

There was the sound of light footsteps heading further into the room, shifting material and a quiet cough. Ichigo hummed lightly, not bothering to open his eyes the first time, but at the second cough he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear them. Rukia stood in a white dressing gown Karin had bough her, a Chappy sewn into the pocket.

"What is it? Coming to bed?" He asked as he looked up at her in the semi darkness, only the light of his desk lamp lighting the room. Without a word of response Rukia opened her robe and allowed it to slip to the floor, Ichigo's hazel eyes widening as he stared at her. She was wearing the basque he'd bought for her, her modest breasts enhanced, her waist hugged firmly and the black stockings moulding to her shapely legs.

"Speechless?" Rukia asked impishly as she looked down at Ichigo's stunned expression, the redhead nodding in response. Smiling the ebony hair girl slowly climbed onto Ichigo, straddling his hips as she leaned over, their breaths mingling as she kissed him softly, her lips lingering for a few moments before she pulled back.

Taking her hips lightly Ichigo ran his hands up her sides, letting his finger trail lightly across her clothed back, the silken material flowing beneath his hands. He could feel himself getting hard, Rukia's weight on his groin sending shots of pleasure through him, a pleasurable haze filling his head.

Ichigo sat up slowly, his lips pressing to Rukia's briefly before he moved along her jaw line, pressing butterfly kisses to the flesh until he reached her neck, where he bit and nipped his way to her clothed breasts. The Shinigami's arms wrapped around him tightly, her hand fisting in his hair as she sighed in his ear.

"No underwear?" Ichigo said in surprise as one of his hands slipped beneath the light black skirt, immediately stroking into her curls. Looking at her he could see a light blush colour her cheeks, her blue eyes closing as he stroked his way along her opening, stroking back and forth from her clitoris to her entrance.

He could feel the girl becoming restless in his lap, her hips moving with his fingers as her lips sought his. Kissing her roughly he gasped as he felt one of her hands reach down to clutch his length, pulling him free of his boxers. Leaving his thumb to massage the flesh around her clitoris Ichigo slipped two of his fingers inside her, feeling her gasp into the kiss breathlessly.

"Ichigo!" She sighed urgently as she thrust against his hand, moaning in his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Stop." She gasped, the redhead pausing worriedly as he looked at her. She'd never asked him to stop before, _did I hurt her?_ He wondered as he rested his free hand on the small of her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked in confusion as Rukia pushed him down slowly, the redhead complying despite his worry. The Shinigami slowly removed his hand, which Ichigo wiped on the covers before resting on her hip supportively. He had no idea what she was doing as she knelt above him, "Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly, his voice catching in his throat as he felt Rukia take his length, lining it up with her entrance. "Are you sure?" He asked as she paused above him, the tip of his member slowly sinking into her as she readied herself.

Rukia nodded in response, her eyes scrunching shut as she eased herself down, Ichigo's hands on her hips supporting her movements gently. He hated to see her in pain, biting her lip as she tried to hide her grimace. After a few moments Ichigo slowly lifted her up,

"You don't have to do this." He assured lovingly as he reached up to stroke away the tears on her cheek. The girl leaned down to his ear, her limbs trembling from the rush of adrenaline.

"I want to." She replied in a shaky whisper, the boy turning them over with a sigh so that she was on her back. Rukia looked up at him in surprise as he slowly kissed his way up to her lips, where he lingered in a brief and innocent kiss,

"We'll try this way then, but if it doesn't work…" He trailed off in a warning voice, the Shinigami blushing as she nodded her agreement. "Relax." He whispered as he kissed her neck, moving down to bit her breast through the thick bodice. His hands lightly massaged her hip, waist and thighs, slowly relaxing the muscles before he moved back into place between her legs.

Rukia could feel the head of his length pressing against her, slowly edging inside as Ichigo eased forward. _Relax! Relax! Relax!_ She ordered inwardly as the pain started. It felt like she was being ripped in half, a burning sensation filling her where Ichigo pressed in. Feeling her tense Ichigo stopped, Rukia's hands gripping his shoulders as she tried not to grimace,

"Just do it!" She choked pleadingly, her cobalt eyes looking up at him painfully, biting her lip as Ichigo buried his head in her neck. Leaving a few soft kisses there he gave no warning as he thrust against her roughly, feeling his length buried deep within her as he quickly covered her lips with his. He swallowed her broken cry as it ripped from her throat, his body freezing so that he didn't hurt her more.

"Gomenasai, are you okay?" Ichigo asked guiltily as he looked down at the girl beneath him, tears running down her cheeks slowly as she nodded. Ichigo smiled softly as he leaned down and kissed the tears away, pressing a few gentle kisses to her lips. "Do you want to stop?" He asked as he pulled back, Rukia shaking her head in response, "Tell me when you're ready." He said softly, the Shinigami kissing him softly before bucking her hips against his.

Taking that as a sign Ichigo slowly pulled back, keeping a close eye on her expression as he pushed forward again. Rukia gasped slightly at the sensation, but her expression showed no pain, so Ichigo pressed on. Not having much experience he wasn't sure exactly what to do other than what his instincts were telling him to do. He thrust into her over and over, his pace slowly increasing, but Rukia didn't seem to be on his level. She was breathless, but wasn't moaning as she usually did, and the redhead wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"Rukia, gomen, I can't last much longer." He gasped apologetically, Rukia nodding in response as he gave a final thrust and came. "Gomen." He apologised as he pulled out, the girl beneath him quickly reaching for the box of tissues, her fingers just brushing the edge.

"It's alright." Rukia replied as Ichigo reached over and grabbed the box, taking a tissue and slowly wiping her clean, being as gentle as possible. Only once he had finished Rukia did he move on to himself, throwing the tissues aside as he righted his boxers and looked down at the girl beside him. "Don't look so guilty; it isn't your fault." Rukia said with a smile as she turned on her side to face Ichigo.

"Gomen, I just feel like I put you through all that for my own…self gratification." He replied apologetically, Rukia laughing lightly in response as she rested her head on his shoulder,

"Baka! I'm surprised you even know what self gratification is! We just need practise…it was never going to be perfect first time round." She said comfortingly as she looked up at him, finding him looking up at the ceiling tiredly. Snuggling a little closer Rukia looped her arm across his stomach before closing her eyes contentedly, the pain between her legs unnoticeable as she drifted off.

* * *

"So, did you enjoy your first Christmas?" Orihime asked quietly as she and Ulquiorra walked up the darkened staircase. Once again they were the last to go to bed and were left in darkness as they felt their way up the steps, Orihime slightly ahead. Ulquiorra could barely see her silhouette in the darkness,

"Hai…It was an interesting experience." He replied simply as he reached the landing, following Orihime down to his room, where he switched the light on so that they could see each other. Orihime was just a beautiful as he'd thought she'd be wearing the silk nightdress he'd bought her, and as they stood there he watched as her delicate hands worked her long red locks into a plat, which rested over her shoulder.

"I'm glad!" She replied simply as she beamed up at him, taking in his new appearance. Knowing he had few things appropriate for sleeping in Jinta had bought him some green silk pyjamas, which were just a few shades darker than his eyes. The Arrancar himself hadn't been sure about them, but they were warmer and more comfortable than boxers and a T-shirt. "I should get to bed…" The redhead said as she fiddled with her now tied hair.

"Hai…Orihime." He added as she went to turn away, the Espada pausing awkwardly before looking at the wall over her shoulder, "Is mistletoe required for me to kiss you?" He asked, the barest hint of a blush visible on his pale cheeks, his green eyes flickering between Orihime and the wall as he waited for her response.

"Y-you could try again and find out." She replied, her cheeks bright as Ulquiorra looked down at her. Holding her hands together at her chest she waited nervously, the Espada's expression unreadable as he looked down at her. He gave no warning as he stepped forward and swept in, his lips colliding with hers gently.

"Oyasumi." He said with a small smile as he pulled back from the chaste kiss, turning away to head into his bedroom.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime said suddenly as she pulled him back by the wrist, Ulquiorra not having time to register the movement before he felt Orihime's lips on his, the redhead standing on tiptoe and pulling him down to her level. With this second chaste kiss Orihime retreated to Ururu's room, smiling shyly at Ulquiorra as she closed the door, the Espada smiling to himself as he closed his own door and collapsed on the futon. _I like Christmas…_


End file.
